Halfdemon Kagome
by Lunadeath1
Summary: Kagome has a nightmare that she is a half demon. But is it a nightmare or a lost memory. This is my very first story xD hope you like it RxR
1. Prologue

_"Get her! Get the stinking half breed!"_

_Kagome ran in the dark, running away from the villagers that were chasing her with torches, swords, and pitch forks in their hands._

_Exhausted from being chase and only a little kid, Kagome didn't notice a tree root sticking out. Her foot got caught and made her trip hard onto the ground. Giving her hands and feet some scratches _

_The villagers caught up and surrounded her with her back against the base of the tree with tears in her eyes. Kagome was scared; the villagers were giving her angry and sneering faces while closing in on her._

_"Stupid half breed! It's because of you that we all lost our homes!"_

_"You should never have been near in our village! It's because of you that we lost so many lost ones!"_

_Kagome was trembling and hearing their words mentally hurt her. Her lips were trembling but she managed a word, "it's not my fault. Please, believe me. It's not…"_

_She was cut off by one of the villagers yelling at her, "not your fault?! It is your fault! Stupid half breed like you were never suppose to exist!"_

_When the villager finished, he raised a sword over his head while the other villagers did the same but the one with arrows pulled their arrows back on the bow._

_Kagome's eyes widen and her face went paled. All of the villagers struck down their swords and the villagers that had bow and arrows let go of the string making the arrows fly straight at her._

_All of the weapons hit right into Kagome._

_"AHHHHHH!"_


	2. Chapter 1

**Next Chappie! xD yay! took a while too *phew* -3-**

**I don't Inuyasha! but wish i did T^T haha**

**Anyways! on with the story!**

Chapter 1

"AHHHHHH!"

Everyone woke up by Kagome scream.

Inuyasha fell out of the tree and landed on his head while Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo woke up with a jolt.

After landing on his head, Inuyasha quickly jumped to his feet and turned to Kagome, "Kagome!"

Everyone also quickly turned to look at the girl that screamed but what they didn't expect was a very frighten Kagome backed up to a tree.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha ask and carefully walking towards her so that he doesn't frighten her any further.

"Kagome what's wrong?"

Inuyasha could see that Kagome was trembling and murmuring something so quiet that he had to focus on what she was saying.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippou looked at each other to see if any of them knew what was wrong but none had any idea so they just watched as Inuyasha crept closer to Kagome.

When Inuyasha got close enough, he could finally hear what Kagome was saying.

"It's not my fault; it's really not my fault." She kept murmuring the same words over and over again.

Inuyasha was already an arm length away from Kagome so he tried to reach for her with his arm half way to her, "Kagome? What's not your fault?" Just when he finally touched her arm, Kagome flinched from the touch and backed away more onto the tree. Inuyasha felt a pang in his chest when she backed away from him.

But what he felt hurt the most was the pain, sadness, and frighten in Kagome's eyes. It reminded him of the past when others were frighten and scared of him. Inuyasha didn't want that emotion in Kagome so he tried reaching for her again, "Kagome?"

Kagome didn't know who was calling her name because her mind was still on the nightmare. She didn't really know if it was a nightmare or not because it seemed so real to be a nightmare. Almost like a lost memory. Kagome felt someone hug her tightly so she looked to see who it was and saw that it was Inuyasha.

"Inu…yasha"

She felt Inuyasha hugging her tighter and softly clawed her hair, which calmed her down a little.

Inuyasha felt Kagome relaxed and knew that she calmed down so he pulled away from her so he could see her face. He saw a small tear at the corner of her left eye so he wiped it away with his thumb.

"Kagome, are you okay?"

Inuyasha could see that she was still a little shaken but she was mostly calmed. Kagome took a shaky breath and nodded, "yeah, I'm alright now. Thanks Inuyasha."

He nodded and let her go so that both he and she could stand up. When they stood, Shippo ran up to Kagome and jumped into her arms, "are you really okay Kagome? You had all of us scared."

Kagome smiled and nodded, "yeah, I'm alright Shippou. I just…" she trailed off, thinking about the nightmare or memory.

"Just what?"

Kagome shook her head, "nothing, it's just a nightmare. You don't have to worry about it."

Shippo nodded his head jumped out of her arms and onto Miroku's shoulders.

Inuyasha took a peek at the corner of his eyes to see if Kagome was truly okay because he never seen Kagome look so scared before. He got cut from his thoughts when he smelled a demon nearby.

"You guys!"

"We know, we sense it too," said Miroku. Both he and Sango were already prepared for the fight while Inuyasha was in front of Kagome protectively.

They were all waiting for the demon to reveal itself while Inuyasha was trying to find out where it's at by trying to hear and smell it out. Everyone was quiet and cautious until they all heard the bushes behind them rattle. They all quickly turned towards it but it was too late because roots like tentacles grabbed Kagome and lifted her into the air.

"The jewels, give me the jewel shards!" said the plant demon. The plant demon looked like a flower but the center only had a huge mouth with a lot of sharp teeth.

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha quickly unsheathed his tetsusaiga and cut the roots that had Kagome. He caught her when he cut her free from the roots.

The demon screamed and turned red. "How dare you! You'll pay!" The demon attacked everyone but they all dodged by jumping out of the way.

"Hah! How can I pay if you can't even catch any of us!" said Inuyasha using the Wind Scar. But it didn't do much damage because the plant demon regenerated.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango threw her boomerang and it cut a lot of the demons roots.

"Wind Tunnel!" Miroku tried to suck up the demon but unfortunately it failed.

While everyone was busy fighting, Kagome was trying to use less of her arrows so that she wouldn't waste any of them.

Inuyasha was so busy trying to kill the demon and cutting the roots in front of him that he didn't notice the roots coming for him from behind. Kagome notice the ground and roots from behind of Inuyasha. So without saying anything, she ran towards him.

"Inuyasha! Behind you!" Miroku yelled while blocking one of the demon's roots.

Inuyasha quickly spun around to block the roots but what horrify him when he turned around was Kagome taking the hit. The root pierced Kagome in the left shoulder, stomach, and right thigh.

"No Kagome!"

**Sorry that it was short . I'll try to make a long chapter next time**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo stopped what they were doing. Horrify that Kagome got deeply hurt.

But for Inuyasha, time seemed to slow down for him. He saw Kagome shielding him with her body; with her blood flying everywhere. Inuyasha felt as if he couldn't breathe and his heart stopped beating.

The roots retracted, making Kagome fall but Inuyasha quickly caught her. Inuyasha, though didn't want to admit it, was scared. He didn't want to lose Kagome again, especially when he was very close to losing her when Mukotsu poisoned her, Sango, and Miroku. Inuyasha didn't know when but he started to develop feelings for Kagome. It was a very deep feeling which he hasn't figured it out yet.

Not wanting her to die on him, Inuyasha started to shake Kagome and yelling her to stay awake, "Kagome, Kagome! You can't close your eyes. Keep your eyes open!"

Kagome's blue eyes were hazy. She couldn't see who it was that was shaking and yelling at her. To keep her eyes open, but she saw red and silver and knew that it was Inuyasha who has caught her. What she saw on his face surprised her. Inuyasha's eyes were filled with worried, sorrow, and especially pain. Kagome didn't want to see those expressions in his eyes; she didn't want him to feel that way.

Inuyasha saw Kagome put her hand on his cheek. He held onto her hand, afraid that she'll disappear once he lets her go. Kagome felt weak but she has to reassure Inuyasha that she will be alright. So she tried to speak.

"Inuyasha," her voice was hoarse but she started coughing up blood.

Seeing this, Inuyasha held onto her tighter, "Kagome, don't talk. Please." But Kagome smiled at him and started to speak again, "I'm alright Inuyasha. Really, I won't leave you." Then she started coughing again.

The forgotten demon started laughing, "You shouldn't worry about the girl. The poison from my roots will slowly kill her but it won't just only do that. It will change her into a child and then to just an infant until her very last breath."

Hearing this information from the very same demon that had hurt Kagome got Inuyasha pissed. The demon was still laughing while he tried to kill Sango, who was on Kirara, and Miroku, who was trying to protect Inuyasha from getting hurt.

The demons laugh started to annoy him so Inuyasha slowly laid Kagome on the ground. He took out his tetsusaiga from its sheathe and quickly spun around to face the demon with his fang bared at it.

"Why don't you just shut the hell up!"

Without thinking, Inuyasha used the Wind Scar on it but this time it succeeded. The plant demon was no more. Instead of a demon being there, there was only now nothing but ashes.

When Kirara got back to the ground, Sango quickly got off of her and went to Kagome, who was still bleeding and heavily breathing. Sango quickly checked Kagome's wounds and found out that what the demon said was true. She quickly turned to Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo who was sitting on Miroku's shoulder and crying, "Kagome really does have poison in her system. But I don't know how to cure it."

Inuyasha started to growl and Miroku knew how he felt. So he decided to step up, "we should take her to Lady Kaede. Maybe she will know how to cure the poison from Kagome's system."

They all nodded and agreed. "I'll carry her," Inuyasha went to pick Kagome up bridal style and started running towards the direction to Kaede's village. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo got onto Kirara and started to follow Inuyasha.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Inu gang finally made it to Kaede's village. Without stopping, Inuyasha quickly ran to Kaede's hut and hoped that the old hag was in there. So when he got there, Kaede was there, to his relief.

Kaede heard someone rush into her home and so she decided to look up from her making of herbal medicine. What surprised her was Inuyasha carrying a bloody Kagome in his arms.

"Inuyasha! What has happened to Kagome?"

Inuyasha didn't answer her. He went around her and putted Kagome on the futon. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara came after when Inuyasha sat next to Kagome.

Kaede knew that she wouldn't get any answers out of Inuyasha so she turned to the others, "may I ask what has happened Miroku?" Miroku nodded and started telling Kaede about how Kagome got hurt and also telling her what the demon said about the poison changing Kagome to a child than to an infant until she dies from her very last breath.

When Miroku has finished telling Kaede about what happened, Kaede started to check on Kagome. She could tell that the wounds were very deep and could tell that the poisons were starting to take their effects. Sango knew that Kaede couldn't take Kagome's clothes off because of the guys so she hushed them out of the hut. Inuyasha was the hardest one to get out because he didn't want to leave Kagome's side. But Sango reassured him that Kagome will be fine because both she and Kaede will be with her. Hearing that made Inuyasha got out of the hut and into the tree that was in front the hut, so that he could be close enough.

Once the guys were out, Kaede started to take off Kagome's clothings and tend to her wounds. The wound on Kagome's left shoulder and right thigh weren't very deep but the one on the stomach was. It took Kaede a while to stop the bleeding but she succeeded. When she finished checking and stopped the bleeding, both Kaede and Sango started wrapping up the wounds.

After when they finished, Kaede started to make an antidote and hopefully that it works while Sango went outside of the hut to tell the others that they can come back inside. Shippo was the first to go back inside because he wanted to see if Kagome will really be alright.

When they all got back inside, Inuyasha instantly went to sit by Kagome's side, in case she wakes up. Both Sango and Miroku were sitting next to each other, opposite from Inuyasha and where Kagome is sleeping at. Shippo was also sitting next to Kagome with Kirara on his lap.

Everyone was quiet, not talking. Everything was silent except for Kaede making the antidote.

"The antidote is finished but I just hope it is strong enough to take the poison out of Kagome."

This perked Inuyasha, making him and everyone else watch as Kaede made Kagome drink the antidote. When Kagome swallowed the antidote, she started coughing up a lot of blood. This alerted everyone, "why the hell is she coughing up blood?!" Inuyasha yelled wanting to know what's happening.

Kaede quickly checked Kagome on why it happened when she gave her the antidote. "It would seem that Kagome's body has rejected the antidote, which made her cough up blood that has the antidote in it."

Hearing this news scared everyone especially Inuyasha. "Is there anything we can do?" Inuyasha listened as Shippo asked. He was afraid to hear the answer but has to anyways.

Kaede shook her head, "I'm sorry. It would seem that even I can't do anything to take the poison away." This enraged Inuyasha but he tried to keep calm, "so how long will it take before Kagome change into a child?"

Everyone turned to look at Inuyasha when he asked then to Kaede.

"I do not know, but seeing how the poison is slowly spreading. I would say probably about a week."

Getting his answer, Inuyasha got up and left the hut to go back onto the tree that he sat on earlier.

Shippo went into Sango's arms and started to cry. Sango hugged him, trying her best to give him and herself comfort. She didn't want Kagome to die; Kagome was like a sister to her. But here she is slowly dieing and she can't even do anything about it.

Miroku also didn't want Kagome to die. She was like a little sister to him even though he may be perverted from time to time but she would always be there for him when he makes a mistake with his relationship with Sango.

Inuyasha started thinking back when he first met Kagome and set him free from Kikyou's seal on the Goshinboku. At first he thought that she was Kikyou but when he smelled her, she smelled of Jasmine and Lavender, a whole lot different than from Kikyou scent when she was still alive.

He didn't know when but he knew that he fell in love with Kagome because unlike Kikyou, she gave him friends, fun, and she like him as a half demon. Kikyou didn't do any of that for him though. She kept him away from others and even wanted him to change into a human. She never loved him as himself. She wanted him to change.

But Kagome, she loves him just the way he is. Even when he turned into a full demon, she still stood by his side. She wasn't scare of him. She accepted him for who he is.

After thinking, he fell into a light slumber. Before he fully went to sleep, he saw a person with black long hair, wearing black clothing that is almost similar to his, and also dog ears on top of their head like him. But before he can even think about it, he fell asleep.

While everyone was asleep, no one notice a glow around Kagome and then it disappeared.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

~Inuyasha's Dream~

_Inuyasha was in the castle garden playing, his mother nearby watching him with a smile on her face._

_He was playing tag with someone but he couldn't remember who._

_"Come on Inuyasha! You're so slow," said a laughing girl. Inuyasha turned towards the girl, he could see that she was the same as him. But with black long hair, black clothes, which are almost similar to his, and black dog ears. Only thing that he can't see was her face. Her face was a blur but he could tell that she's smiling at him._

_Inuyasha huffed, "I'm not slow! I just gave you a head start." The girl laughed, "Sure you did." Hearing sarcasm from the girl made him pout, "I did." The girl laughed again, "Okay, okay. You gave me a head start. You don't have to pout."_

_Hearing her give in made him happy so he started to run towards the girl. Once they were side by side, by the fence that was opposite from where Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi, was at, his mother started to countdown._

_"Get ready, Set, and Go!"_

_Both Inuyasha and the girl started to run towards Izayoi. Inuyasha was in the lead and was half way there to his mother until the girl started to kick it up a notch and flew right pass Inuyasha. When the race was over, Inuyasha started to pout, "That's not fair." The girl, who was cheering while jumping up and down, looked at Inuyasha and put out a hand for him, "hey, you shouldn't pout. You never know, maybe when you're older, you'll be a lot faster than me."_

_Inuyasha look at her hand then at her, "really?" Even though he still couldn't see her face, he could tell that she was still smiling at her, "yeah, how about we make a deal. Once you get older and we see each other again in the future, let's have a rematch okay?" He smiled at this and shook her hand, "okay."_

~End of Dream~

The sun shine on Inuyasha and woke him up. He slowly opened his eyes and look at the sun that was rising and thinking about the strange dream that he just had. '_What the heck was that? I don't remember any of that when mom was still alive. Also, who was the girl?'_

Inuyasha got cut from his thoughts Miroku called for him to eat. He jumped down from the tree and started walking towards the hut.

When he got inside, he saw that Kagome was still sleeping but she look a little paler. He went towards her and sat next to her side again. Everyone was quiet while Kaede stirred the stew. After when the stew was ready, she started pouring everyone their breakfast. She gave each of them their own bowls and they all started to eat.

The days went by and there were no signs of Kagome waking up, until on the third day.

It was in the afternoon where everyone tried to busy themselves while waiting to see any changes on Kagome. Inuyasha was still in the same tree, Sango was polishing her boomerang and other weapons, Miroku was out scouting, and Kaede, Shippo, and Kirara went out to pick herbs.

Everyone was doing their own things until they all heard a scream coming from the hut. This alerted everyone, especially Inuyasha. Inuyasha quickly jumped down from the tree and ran into the hut to see Kagome bleeding with wounds that were never there before and hearing her scream like the last time before she got poisoned.

He quickly ran to her side, "Kagome, Kagome!" he tried yelling to see if she could hear him but unfortunately that didn't work. Inuyasha heard the others running into the hut. Kaede was the first to speak, "What has happened?"

Inuyasha looked at Kaede, "I don't know! I was only in the tree until I heard her scream so I ran in here as fast as I can until I saw all of these wounds on her that weren't there before!" Kaede pushed Inuyasha out of the way so that she can check on Kagome.

Kagome has stopped screaming but was now heavily breathing, "I do not know how she got these wounds. But they are not good. It seems like swords and arrows have cut and pierced her body."

"What?" Sango asked with fear showing on her face. "Aye, it would seem that whatever is happening in her dreams is affecting her real body as well." Inuyasha growl, "isn't there anything we can do to prevent this Lady Kaede?" Miroku asked.

Kaede shook her head, "I am sorry, we cannot do anything but wait and watch." This made Inuyasha angrier and frustrated. He was about to leave the hut and others until Kagome started coughing and murmuring something.

Everyone was curious on what Kagome said because she was murmuring so quietly that they could barely hear it. They all got a little closer to hear and when they got close enough, they heard it, "it's not my fault."

The words were being said over and over again. Inuyasha knew that Kagome was having the same nightmare again like the last time but this time, he knows what she is dreaming about and what happened to her.

He clenched his fist, angry at himself that he couldn't help her at all.

Kaede started to clean Kagome's new wounds and putting salves on it. Kagome didn't flinch but she started sweating. "Sango, may ye go to the river to go fetch some water for Kagome?"

Sango nodded and started to get up. Before she can leave, Miroku also got up, "I will come too." Sango eyed him, "what for monk?" Miroku sweat dropped, "Do not worry Sango; I am only coming to keep you company."

It took Sango a while to believe Miroku but they both left together anyways. It only took a couple of seconds when they left until you heard a loud slap, "YOU PERVERT!"

Shippo shook his head, "Idiot." Kirara mewed.

A couple minutes past before both Sango and Miroku came back with the water. When they entered, Sango was fuming while Miroku had two slap marks on both cheeks.

Shippo jumped onto Miroku's shoulder, "you'll never learn will you Miroku?"

Miroku gasped and putted both of his hands over his heart, "I am innocent." Sango glared at him, "Innocent? Yeah right."

Ignoring them after when she said that, she brought the water to Kaede, "here's the water you wanted." Kaede thanked Sango and dipped a cloth into the water. She started cleaning the sweats off of Kagome's forehead.

When she finished, the day went by and it was nighttime. Kaede and Sango made dinner, everybody ate, and then they all slept.

After that third day incident, Inuyasha wouldn't leave Kagome's side. He was afraid of what came next after. But nothing happened after, which relieve Inuyasha's worrying.

A whole week passed by and nothing still happened to Kagome. Everyone started to get worried because there were no changes besides Kagome getting scratches.

On the last day of the week that went by, Inuyasha started to get more impatient and worried. Just when he was about to yell and question Kaede, Kagome started glowing and illuminated a bright blue light from her.

The light blinded everyone in the hut so they all blocked their eyes from it.

When it disappeared, Inuyasha was the first to look at Kagome and was surprised to see what he saw.

Instead of a teenage Kagome that is laying on the futon, there was now a child Kagome but she wasn't a human. She was a dog half demon. Just like Inuyasha but she has black hair and her dog ears were black too. The yukata that Kaede changed her into, since her uniform was torned and bloody, shrunked with her.

Inuyasha heard gasps from the others when they finally looked.

Shippo was the first to speak, "how is Kagome a half demon? Shouldn't she have become a child but still be a human?"

Kaede, not knowing how to answer, took a step towards Kagome and was about to reach for her until Kagome's ears flickered and she quickly opened her eyes.

Kagome quickly jumped to her feet and started growling at everyone in the hut. Seeing this alerted everyone, especially Inuyasha.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kagome was backed up at the corner of the hut and growling at the others.

Everyone didn't know why she was alerted from them. Some of them are thinking like _'Doesn't she recognize us?'_ or _'Why is she alert and backing away from us.'_

"Kagome?"

Kagome turned to look at the person that called her name and saw that it was Inuyasha.

Inuyasha tried to reach for Kagome and calling her name at the same time, "Kagome, it's alright. None of us will hurt you." But instead of calming down, Kagome growled a lot louder.

She didn't want any of them to come close to her because of what happened to her in the past that she now remembered.

When Inuyasha was only an arm length away from Kagome, he tried to reach for her slowly. Kagome saw that Inuyasha was almost close to reaching her so she frantically search for a way out.

There, she saw the door and no one was close to it. There was a wide opening for her to run out so she tried to use this chance to run out of the hut.

Inuyasha saw that Kagome was shaking and wanted to get out but he had to try and calm her down. When he almost grabbed her, Kagome was full alert and clawed at Inuyasha but being as quick as he was since he was a half demon, he quickly dodged the attack.

Once he dodged away from her, Kagome quickly ran out of the hut, not hearing the others calling her name, and into Inuyasha Forest towards the Goshinboku.

When Kagome ran out of the hut, Inuyasha didn't stop to think but instead ran out after her. The others followed as well. Inuyasha quickly followed Kagome's scent and knew that she was heading towards the Goshinboku so he quickly ran towards it.

Reaching the Goshinboku, everyone quickly stopped and was surprised to see that the tree was glowing. But that's not what surprised them the most; they saw a person or a demon that looks like a person was glowing and holding onto a sleeping Kagome in his arms.

The demon looked up from Kagome's sleeping face and onto the company that came after. He smiled at them, "so you have all come."

Inuyasha was the first to speak, "who are you? And what do you want with Kagome?"

The demon still has his smile on his face, "to answer your question, my name is Inumaru lord of the Black Dog clan and I don't want anything from Kagome."

Inuyasha and the others were taken by surprised because the only dog demon that they know and met were mostly only Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

Miroku spoked up, "If you are a dog demon and not wanting anything to do with Kagome, then how do you know her?"

Inumaru smiled warmly and looked at Kagome's sleeping face, "that is because I am Kagome's grandfather."

Everyone gasped and turned to look at Kagome when she leaned more into her grandfather's chest and clutching on his clothes. She murmured, "Grandfather," a lone tear slid down her face. Inumaru wiped away the tear.

Inumaru looked back at the others but this time with a serious face, "Kagome has had a hard time in her past. Everyone rejected her because of what she is. So I have to ask you all something."

Everyone was quiet but Inuyasha stepped up, "what is it?"

Inumaru eyed Inuyasha closely and knew that he wouldn't let anything happen to his granddaughter. "Inuyasha I presume?"

Inuyasha just look at Inumaru and nodded.

"Kagome was born in this time and I want all of you to protect Kagome. Please, because she never had any friends and was always shun away and beaten."

Inuyasha and the others nodded their heads. But Kaede had a nagging question and wanted to find out so she spoke, "may I ask something?"

Inumaru looked from Inuyasha to Kaede, "of course elder priestess, what is it?"

Kaede look at Kagome and then to Inumaru, "how is it that Kagome is born in this time if she came from the well from the future?"

This question caught everyone's attention. Now that they think about it, they want to know the answer also. Of course, Inumaru knew that she would ask the question so he answered, "Before Kagome went into the future, she was just a child being chased a demon that wanted to kill her. Of course, being as young as she was, she fought the demon and killed it but then a group of villagers came and accused her of killing their love ones and losing their homes. What those villagers didn't know was that Kagome was there to get rid of the demon for them but knowing that she is a half demon, they started chasing her.

"Kagome, being as kind hearted as she is, never wanted to kill humans so she fled. While being chased by the villagers, Kagome tripped and didn't see the well so she fell into it and not knowing how, she was sent to the future."

Listening to how what happened to Kagome that got her sent into the well and others accusing her, everyone was sad and angry. But Inuyasha was angry the most because he knew how it felt. Being accused and chased just because of what you are.

Then a picture of the girl from his dream flashed in his head.

The girl looked familiar and Inuyasha felt as if he knew her but just can't remember. He shook his head to get the picture out of his head and look back at Kagome who was still sleeping.

He never knew that Kagome also went through the same thing like he did. Of course, that was because she was a human then but now she's a child who is a half demon.

Inumaru look back at Kagome and started to shake her awake, "Kagome, sweetheart, it's time to wake up." Kagome started to stir awake and everyone watch as she woke up. She slowly opened her eyes.

Her eyes weren't deep blue anymore; her eyes were now a bright dark blue but some tint of silver in her irises.

When Kagome fully opened her eyes, she looked up at who was holding her and saw that it was her grandfather. "Grand…Father?"

Inumaru smiled warmly at her, "yes sweetheart, it's me." Kagome didn't know whether she should be happy or sad. She thought that she lost him when he tried to protect her but here he is, holding her in his arms once more.

"Grandfather!" Kagome happily hugged him and cried. Inumaru kept smiling and hugged her to him.

They hugged until Inumaru backed away to look at Kagome, "Kagome, remember when I told you that you are not always alone?" Kagome look up to see her grandfather's deep but bright silver eyes, "Un, you said that there will always be others who will like and love me for me."

Inumaru nodded and was about to speak until Kagome spoke again, "but…there were no one there. Everyone, even other half demons, has rejected me."

This surprised everyone, even Inuyasha. They all looked at each other and then back at Kagome. Inumaru sighed and look closely at Kagome, "I know dear, but what about the other half demon that you have met before you met the others? You felt what he also felt and you both became friends."

Kagome looked down on her lap sadly, "I know but, he will never remember me because of what I did. Besides, he'll probably be mad at me because of what I did against his own will." Inumaru understood and smiled sadly at her, "Kagome, you know you did the right thing. You protected both him and his mother."

Kagome only nodded her head a little, until she finally smelled the scent of the others. She quickly looks up and turned towards them.

Inuyasha and the others saw surprise in her eyes and then she look back at Inumaru. Kagome and Inumaru were talking so quietly that not even Inuyasha could hear with his demon hearing.

They all watched as Kagome look back at them and then back at Inumaru. They were talking for a while until Kagome nodded and hopped off from Inumaru's lap and stood next to him while holding his hand.

Inumaru looked at everyone and then back Kagome who was standing next to him. "Kagome, don't ever forget, I will always be with you in your heart. I will always watch over you. Trust in your friends that you, and only you, have made."

Kagome look down on her feet and nodded sadly.

Inumaru started to disappear and the glow disappeared.

Now, instead of Inumaru and Kagome standing on the Goshinboku, there now stood only Kagome. Kagome started to jump down and safely landed on the ground until she felt a shock pain run through her body.

She fell onto her knees and started coughing. This alerted everyone. They quickly rushed to Kagome's side.

Kagome was still coughing but what she didn't expect was to cough up blood.

Inuyasha smelled the blood and started to worry. He was about to pick her up until Kagome pushed his hands away softly, "don't, I'll be fine."

"How can you be fine? You coughed up blood stupid!"

Kagome instantly glared at Inuyasha and started to take deep breath. Once she could breathe again she asked, "May I ask, was I given antidote to drink?"

Kaede stepped in front of her, "Aye that you did. We thought that it would cure the poison but your body has refused the antidote so you started coughing up blood along with the antidote."

Hearing what she wanted, Kagome nodded and started to stand up and walked towards the well.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha asked in his usual tone.

Kagome stopped and look over her shoulders at the others, "I'm going back to the future to get what I had left there before I was brought there." After answering the question, she started walking again.

Inuyasha sighed, "I'm coming with you too Kagome." Kagome didn't stop walking but answered anyways, "then hurry up, I'm not going to wait for you."

He started walking with her and when they both arrived at the well, they both jumped in without hesitation.

When they both left, Miroku, Sango, Kaede, Shippo, and Kirara all left to go back to the village to sleep and wait for the two to come back.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When both Kagome and Inuyasha arrived in the future, they both jumped out of the well and started walking towards the home that Kagome has been living for rest of her life when she arrived here.

She'll miss this place, but her real home is back in the feudal era, where she was originally born.

They both arrived at the front door and Kagome opened it. When she stepped in, she felt as if she was a stranger there even though she isn't.

Kagome's ears flickered to where the kitchen was. She could hear that everyone was eating dinner in there so she walked towards there. When she got there, both Gramps and Souta's back was turned to her so they didn't know that Kagome and Inuyasha was behind them.

But Ms. Higurashi was facing them and when she first saw Kagome walk in, as a child and is now a half demon; she dropped her chopsticks with a surprise look on her face. Gramps and Souta didn't know what was wrong with her until they too also look behind them and was also surprise.

Inuyasha was standing behind Kagome with his hands in his haori while Kagome looked at each of the family that she has come to know and love.

Everyone was quiet until Ms. Higurashi quickly stood from her chair and ran to stood in front of Kagome on her knees. She hesitantly touched Kagome's hair, ear, face, and hands.

"Ka…Kagome?"

Kagome nodded and looked down to her feet, "yeah, it's me."

Gramps fell out of his chair but quickly stood up to stand next to Kagome to look at her too. Souta was shock but excited so he jumped out of his chair and also stood next to her.

Inuyasha watched as Ms. Higurashi kept touching Kagome's face and ear to see if it's actually real and then she spoke, "so, it would seem that the seal that monk that last came here when he saw you like this has been broken."

Kagome nodded, "yeah, it would seem so. Now I'm back to being a half demon." Souta spoke in an excited voice, "no way, I have a half demon sister? That is so cool!"

Right when Souta said that, Kagome look at the floor sadly and then turned to look at Souta, "Souta, I'm sorry but, I'm not your real sister." That shocked Souta but he shrugged his shoulders, "so what, you're still my sister that I grew up with."

Hearing that made Kagome giggled, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Gramps took Kagome's chin so that she could look at him and so he could look at Kagome's face more carefully. He could see Kagome's eyes changed back to the same color when he first saw her as a half demon.

He let go of Kagome's chin and nodded, "yep, the seal has definitely been permanently erased but what I don't get is how you have been changed back into a child."

The whole Higurashi family looked at Inuyasha except Kagome. Inuyasha quickly tried to find a way out of this until Kagome spoke up saving Inuyasha, "I've been given a potion that I didn't know what it was, so I drank it and it turned me into a child."

Gramps nodded, accepting the story so both he and Souta went back to eating dinner.

Ms. Higurashi stood up and looked at both Kagome and Inuyasha, "so I'm guessing you both are here to get something."

They both nodded their heads. Ms. Higurashi sighed, "I knew the day would come and the seal on Kagome's demon blood would be unsealed. Follow me then."

When Ms. Higurashi started walking up the stairs, Kagome and Inuyasha followed her up to Kagome's room. Arriving there, Ms. Higurashi opened up Kagome's closet and opened a secret hatch on the bottom.

Seeing this surprised Kagome because she never knew that her closet that she had all her life had a secret hatch. She watched as Ms. Higurashi pulled out a square almost rectangular box and putted on the ground in front of her.

"These are the clothes that you wore when you first came to this time through the well Kagome. I knew that you would need this once you have changed back."

Ms. Higurashi opened the box to reveal an outfit that looked similar to Inuyasha's but it was black. There was also a necklace that has a blue moonstone.

"I knew you would need it someday so I kept it safe for you."

Kagome looked at the clothing and then back at them, "um, is it okay if I changed in private?" Ms. Higurashi giggled and nodded, "of course," then she started pushing Inuyasha out of the room.

When they both got out of the room, Kagome changed into her outfit and wore the necklace. The necklace started to glow a bright blue but then died down, making the necklace shine.

After changing, Kagome opened the door to go downstairs where everyone else is.

Once down the stairs and into the living room, Ms. Higurashi and Inuyasha looked at Kagome. Kagome walked towards to Ms. Higurashi.

She hugged her mother whom she has come to known all her life, "thank you, for everything."

Ms. Higurashi hugged Kagome back while crying, "you are always welcome here Kagome. Don't forget, this will always be your home."

Kagome looked at her and smiled, "thank you."

Ms. Higurashi turned to look at Inuyasha who now stood behind Kagome, "I trust her with you Inuyasha. Please keep her safe."

Inuyasha nodded his head, "yeah, you don't have to worry. I won't let anything happened to Kagome."

She nodded and looked back at Kagome, "take care dear." Kagome smiled, "yeah. You take care too mom."

Kagome and Inuyasha said goodbye to Gramps and Souta then went back into the well. Going back to the feudal era, where Kagome really belong.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Once back in the feudal era, Kagome and Inuyasha jumped out of the well.

"Come on Kagome, we should go back to the village."

Inuyasha started walking towards the village but Kagome didn't follow.

Kagome looked up into the night sky. Now that she is no longer a human, she could see in the dark clearly as if it was still day time. She looked towards the Goshinboku and started walking towards it.

Inuyasha knew that Kagome wasn't following him so he turned back around to tell Kagome to hurry it up but notice that she was walking towards the Goshinboku instead. Not wanting to leave her alone by herself, he followed after her.

When they arrived at the Goshinboku, Kagome stood in front of the tree thinking back when she first arrived here before Inuyasha was pinned to the tree. Inuyasha was also thinking when he was first pinned to the tree by Kikyou but set free by Kagome.

Looking away from the Goshinboku, Inuyasha looked at Kagome, who was still staring at the tree, and then the picture of the girl flash in his head again. He shook his head of the image and saw that Kagome jumped to one of the highest branch.

Doing the same thing, Inuyasha jumped to the same branch that Kagome was sitting on and sat next to her. They both sat there, not talking until Inuyasha remembered about the poison. Inuyasha was about to talk and tell Kagome about the poison that is still in her body until Kagome cut him off.

"If you're going to talk about the poison that is still in my body, you don't have to. I already knew about it."

That caught Inuyasha by surprise, "then we should try to get rid of the poison."

Kagome only shook her head, "no, we don't."

"What do you mean we don't? If we don't get rid of the poison then you'll change into an infant then die."

Kagome didn't argue but sigh, "Inuyasha, what I meant is that the poison is already gone."

Inuyasha almost fell out of the tree when he heard the reason. So when he righted himself he spoke, "you're kidding right?"

Kagome shook her head, "nope, now that I'm back to being a half-demon, poisons don't work on me anymore. When I changed back, the poison disappeared."

Inuyasha, trusting on what Kagome said to be true, started thinking but then a question popped up in his head, "so are you going to be stuck in that form forever now?"

She shook her head again, "no, I'll change back on the night of the new moon."

"So I'm guessing that the new moon is also your human night?"

Kagome nodded, "yeah. It is."

After when they finished talking, Inuyasha looked at Kagome from the corner of his eye and saw that she was in deep thought because she had a faraway look in her eyes. Noticing how late it was, Inuyasha spoke, "hey Kagome, you should get some sleep."

When he didn't hear an answer, he looked at her and saw that she was fell asleep. Sighing, he grabbed Kagome and made her lean on him with his back to the tree. Once he got him and Kagome into a comfortable position, he too fell asleep.

~Kagome's Dream~

_"Kagome!"_

_Kagome turned to look at her parents and grandparents standing together at the castle smiling at her. She waved at them, laughing and having fun at the same time._

_Just when she was about to run back to her family, dark clouds started to cover the day clear sky. Kagome looked up at the sky and started to get scared. When she was about to run to her family, they started to disappear._

_Kagome, afraid of being alone, started running towards them. "Mommy! Daddy! Grandmother! Grandfather! Don't leave me alone!"_

_When she made it to them, they were gone. Everything around her was dark. She couldn't see a thing except for herself. She tried looking everywhere, "Mommy? Daddy? Grandmother! Grandfather?! Where did you all go?" she cried._

_Since she couldn't see anything, she decided to try walking instead of staying in one place. So when she took a step, she felt something wet and sticky on her foot. She looked down to see what it was until a bright light showed up out of nowhere and blinded her._

_It took her a while to adjust to the light. So when she finally can see, she looked down to see what was on her feet but now wish that she hadn't._

_There, laid her parents and grandparents, dead. The wet and stickiness were their blood._

_Kagome screamed and backed away, "no." She was still backing away until she felt something hot and saw something lit from behind her._

_She turned to look and saw a burning village. The villagers appeared out of nowhere in front of Kagome._

_Kagome saw the angry and disgusted looks on their faces. "Stinking half breed, it's because of you that we lost our home!" the guy that was in front of her yelled._

_"You should just die!" "You were never supposed to exist!" "Half breed like you are tainted with mix blood!"_

_Kagome didn't want to hear anymore so she started running. She didn't know where she was running to but anywhere near the villagers would be fine with her because she didn't want to hear anymore of those hurtful words._

_When she thought she was far away enough from the village she turned to look back. But when she turned, she thought that they were gone. Unfortunately, she thought wrong._

_The villagers were chasing her with swords, arrows, and lances while demons were behind them. She thought that the villagers didn't know that the demons were behind them until she noticed the villagers and demons were all coming after her._

_Scared, Kagome tried to look for a way out but found none. The villagers and demons were getting closer to her until a light appeared behind her. She heard someone yelling her name from the light._

_Not wanting to stay in the darkness anymore, she started running towards it._

~End of Dream~

When the sun came up, Inuyasha was the first to wake. He noticed that Kagome was squirming so he let his grip on her loosened so that he could see her. Kagome was still asleep but Inuyasha noticed that she was having a nightmare again.

Inuyasha didn't know what she was dreaming but he knew that it wasn't good. He started to shake her to wake up, "Kagome, wake up. Come on Kagome, wake up." She still wouldn't wake up so he tried calling her name louder for her to wake up.

On the eighth time when he yelled her to wake up, Kagome jolt awake but was sweating a lot. Her eyes were unfocused because her mind was still stuck on the nightmare.

Inuyasha, not knowing what to do, call to her softly, "Kagome?"

Hearing someone saying her name, Kagome stopped thinking about the nightmare and looked at Inuyasha. He was sitting in front of her with his back to the tree, staring at her with concern.

Kagome tilted her head, which made one of her ears flopped down and the other pointed upward, and looked at him with confuse, "what?"

When she did that, Inuyasha thought that it was cute. But he didn't hear her question because he kept staring at her.

Confused that Inuyasha was still staring, she started waving her hand in front of his face. He didn't even blink once when she did that so she decided to yell in his ear, "INUYASHA!"

That finally made him stop staring but with his sensitive ears, he fell off of the branch and crashed down onto the ground.

"OW! What the hell Kagome?! You didn't really have to yell in my ears now did you?"

Kagome was still sitting on the branch and fake pouted, "well it's not my fault that you couldn't stop staring at me even though I kept trying to get you out of it."

Inuyasha blushed but tried to hide it by yelling at her, "well you could have at least done something else." She rolled her eyes, "already tried and none worked so I had to do that." Kagome then jumped off from the branch and landed next to him.

She faced him with a smile and held out her hand so that she could help him up. He took her hand and saw the image of that same girl flash in his head again.

Kagome noticed that Inuyasha stopped moving when he took her hand. She waved her free hand in front of his face, "Inuyasha? You okay?" Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts and turned to look up at Kagome who was still a child. He shook his head and nodded, "yeah, just thought that I saw something."

That perked Kagome's interest, "you saw something? What did you see?" Inuyasha shrugged, "a girl, who wore the same clothing as you. She also had long black hair and dog ears like yours." Hearing this made Kagome hitched her breath, "did you…did you see her face?"

He shook his head, "no, I couldn't see her face but I knew that she was smiling." Kagome slowly nodded her head. _'It would seem that the seal is starting to break.'_ Kagome thought.

Inuyasha stood, still holding Kagome's hand, and started walking, dragging her with him.

"Hey, where are we going?"

Inuyasha looked down to Kagome who was trying her best to walk instead of being dragged. "To the village, where else?"

Kagome paled, "no, I'm not going to a human village!" She tried to pry Inuyasha's hand off but he held onto her hand tighter.

"No use in escaping and besides, I'll be with you so don't worry."

Kagome hung her head down and let Inuyasha take her to Kaede's village. She didn't want to go to a human village but Inuyasha was making her go so she thought that it was probably okay since he'll be there with her.

With that thought in mind, they both started to walk towards the village.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When they finally arrived at the village, some of the villagers stared at Kagome who was hiding behind Inuyasha. Feeling uncomfortable and not wanting the same thing to happen to her like in her past, she stood close to Inuyasha while they both walked to Kaede's hut.

Once inside, everyone in the hut looked up at Inuyasha. Sango was the first to speak, "Inuyasha, how's Kagome?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?"

He stepped aside to reveal Kagome. Shippo ran to her but stopped in front of her, "Kagome, are you okay?"

Kagome, not knowing what to do since she never spoke to anyone before besides Inuyasha, nodded, "y…yeah, I'm fine." Shippo smiled and was about to jump on her head until Miroku spoked, "Kagome, may I ask you a question."

She turned her gaze from Shippo to Miroku and nodded.

"Do you still remember who we are?"

That question caught everyone's attention. Kagome looked at him in confusion, and then turned to look at everyone. She felt as if she met them before but shook her head, "I'm sorry, but I don't remember any of you. My grandfather did tell me that I was the one who befriended you all and all of you became my friend."

Everyone was shock that Kagome has forgotten about them but Miroku nodded, "that you did. If we have never met you then we would never have become friends and travel together." Sango also nodded, "what Miroku said is true. We don't really know what truly happened in your past but we do know that we are different from them."

Kirara mewed and Shippo nodded. Kagome felt a little embarrassed because she never met other nice people before until now.

"Thank you."

They all smiled at her besides Inuyasha. Shippo then hopped on top of Kagome's head, "so Kagome, how old are you right now?" Everyone turned to look at her to hear what her answer would be.

"Well, thanks to the poison that changed me back into a child, I should be five."

"Wait," said Miroku. Kagome and everyone else turned to him. "What is it now Miroku?" Inuyasha asked.

"How is it that you remember about the poison but you don't remember any of us?"

That caught everyone's attention and interest. Then they all turned to look at Kagome. Kagome shrugged, "I don't, and whenever I get poisoned I would feel it but I don't really know why I don't remember any of you."

Miroku was about to say more but was cut off by Kaede, "that is because Kagome has lost a lot of blood which made her forgot about all of us." Miroku thought about it and nodded, "that could be it, but how does she know about Inuyasha?"

"Because I met him before when we were kids."

Everyone turned to look at Kagome who had answered. Kagome looked at everyone and then stared at Inuyasha who was staring at her in surprise. Remembering what she had said, she quickly put her hands over her mouth, "oops."

Shippo hopped off of Kagome's head and stared at her, "you knew Inuyasha before?"

Kagome, not wanting to answer the question, tried to find a way out. She started backing away towards the door but unfortunately luck wasn't on her side. She felt something or someone behind her so she looked up to see Inuyasha looking down at her with his arms cross in front of his chest.

Everyone was watching her, waiting for the answer until Inuyasha growled, "What did you mean by that Kagome? Did we really meet before?" Kagome knew that she couldn't get out of this so she lowered her head down so that no one could see her face.

"Yeah, we did."

After when she answered, she turned to look up at Inuyasha. He saw pain and regret in her eyes which panged his heart. He didn't want to see that kind of emotion in her eyes so he tried to grab her to reassure her until she spoke, "I'm sorry," then she ran out of the hut.

Inuyasha, not knowing what to do now since he learned that both of them met each other before when they were kids, just stood by the doorway. Everything and everyone were quiet until Miroku cleared his throat, "well, that was quite…new to hear."

Everyone nodded then turned to look at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was still staring at the same place where Kagome stood before she ran out.

He was really confused. He didn't remember ever meeting Kagome when they were younger. So when he tried to remember, a huge headache started. He stopped thinking about it and the headache was gone.

Once it fully disappeared, Inuyasha turned to look at everyone that was now staring at him.

"What?"

They all shook their heads. "Are you really stupid Inuyasha? Kagome just ran out of the hut and you're still here," said Shippo shaking his head.

Inuyasha punched him on the head, "shut up you twerp." He was about to run out of the hut until they all heard a scream. Everyone knew the scream.

Without any second thoughts, everyone ran out of the hut with their weapons in hand except for Kaede since she knew that the others will be fine.

They all ran into the woods, to where Kagome scream came from.

"Kagome!"

When they got there, they saw a very huge snake demon coiling Kagome with its body. But the snake demon wasn't alone; it had other snake demons with it.

The snake demon that was coiling Kagome was big and knew that it was the Queen while the other snakes were its minions. The snake demon squeezed Kagome, making her scream.

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha tried to run and help her but the other snakes stopped him. He growled and took out his tetsusaiga, "get out of my way!" he swung his sword and killed three of them.

Seeing that Inuyasha killed some of them angered them. Both Sango and Miroku stood on either of Inuyasha side to help.

The snake demons charged at them with poisons on their fangs.

"Inuyasha, Sango and I would get rid of the others while you go and save Kagome!" Miroku yelled while both he and Sango charged at them. Kirara also helped.

While she was being squeezed to death, Kagome didn't notice that the others came to save her because she was too focused on the snake demon that was coiling her.

"What is it that you want from me?!" Kagome asked while trying to get out.

The snake demon hissed, "What do I want from you? I want revenge! It's because of you that I lost my mate 65 years ago!" after that being said, it squeezed her a lot tighter.

Kagome coughed and then remembered about the snake demon that she killed.

~Flashback~

_Kagome was running around, not knowing where to go but let her instinct takes her to wherever._

_She was about to pass by a human village until she noticed that it was being attacked by a snake demon. Not wanting the humans to see her, she checked to see if the humans will notice her. What she saw sadden her._

_Some of the villagers fled and were in safety but a lot of them died._

_The snake demon didn't notice her because it was too busy destroying houses and killing animals._

_Having enough to see this, Kagome jumped out of her hiding place, "hey snake demon!"_

_It stopped on what it was doing and turned to look at Kagome, "Stinking Half Breed, die!" Kagome jumped out of the way when it tried to hit her with its tail. But when she landed back onto the ground, the snake demon quickly coiled her and tried to kill her._

_Except for her being dead, Kagome blacked out. When she came to, she found herself standing in the still burning village. But she noticed that the snake demon was gone so she tried looking for it._

_Noticing that it wasn't anywhere in front nor her sides, she turned behind her. She was surprised to see that the demon was ripped into pieces._

_"Who?"_

_She was about to question herself until she smelled the snake demon's blood on her. Kagome looked down and saw that its blood was on her hands and clothes._

~End of Flashback~

When she finally remembered, she coughed and looked back at the snake demon, "that was your mate? Well then, I guess he got what he deserved."

That angered the demon more. The demon hissed at her while Kagome stared back with a smirk. Kagome was taken away from her staring at the snake demon when she heard screams.

She turned to look and saw that Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo were caught and are now being coiled just like her. Seeing that the others, that she barely known and are now her friends have been caught, angered her.

Kagome turned her attention back at the snake that was still holding her, "let them go," she growled.

The snake demon smirked, "no."

The snake demon should never have said that because Kagome's eyes flashed black, "I'm asking you one more time, Let. Them. Go. NOW!" The demon felt a chill from Kagome but still stood strong, "no."

Kagome felt something snapped inside her.

The others also stopped when the felt the air around them chilled. Inuyasha quickly turned to see Kagome. Her bangs were hiding her eyes but he knew something wasn't right.

The snake demon also felt the chill, her instincts were telling her to run but she stayed and did the only thing that came into mind. She bit her.

Inuyasha and the others saw the snake bit Kagome on her shoulder. Kagome didn't flinch nor screamed. She just stayed there and took the attack.

Kagome started to laugh and then finally showed her eyes. Everyone's breath hitched in their throat. Instead of the deep blue with silver eyes, Kagome's eyes are now black with red pupils.

Kagome looked at everyone that was there, even the snake demons. But when she finished looking at everyone, she finally turned her head to look at the snake demon that still had her shoulder in its mouth.

The demon flinched and quickly let go of her shoulder, "the poison that I bit you with will kill you since it is close to your…" The demon didn't get a chance to finish because Kagome, in a flash, cut off its head and its body that was coiled around her dropped. Seeing this scared the other snake demons that still held the others.

Kagome smiled, showing her fangs, "too bad because your poison is weak." She then turned to look at the other snake demons. They too flinched.

They dropped Inuyasha and the others onto the ground and was about flee but Kagome didn't let them. She quickly appeared in front of them when they were far from the others. In an instant, she killed them, ripping them into pieces.

After when she finished killing them, she turned to look at the others.

Just one look, right then and there, Miroku knew.

"Inuyasha, this is the same thing that happened to you when you went full demon."

Inuyasha glanced at Miroku and then back Kagome who was still staring at them.

"Then what do you suppose we do? I have the tetsusaiga to keep my demon blood down but Kagome doesn't."

Miroku started thinking but not taking his eyes off of Kagome, who was now taking steps towards them.

Kagome started growling at them but then stopped. Seeing this action, Inuyasha took a step towards Kagome, "Kagome?"

Hearing someone calling her name, her eyes turned back to their deep bright blue with tint on silver. She looked at Inuyasha and the others. Staring at them with confusion in her eyes, she took a step towards them.

But when she did, she smelled blood. She looked down on her hands and noticed that she was covered in the snake demons blood.

When Inuyasha and the others saw that Kagome paled and started to shake, Inuyasha quickly went towards her hugged her tightly. Kagome was still shaking but Inuyasha started to calm her down by telling her that it was alright and she didn't hurt any of them.

Kagome finally calmed down and then she slowly pushed Inuyasha away.

"Thank you Inuyasha, but…I need some time to be alone."

She stood up and started running towards a river or stream that was nearby so that she could clean the blood off. Inuyasha was about to go after her but Miroku stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha, let her go. You can go and find her if she doesn't come back."

Inuyasha stared at Miroku and then to Sango and Shippo. He sighed and nodded. Then they all turned to walk back to the village. Inuyasha looked at the direction where Kagome left a little longer and then finally followed the others.


	10. Chapter 9

When Kagome finally reached the river, she started to clean the blood from the snake that is on her. She hated the stench of blood. Roughly, she tried to get the stench off her by making sure that there are no more, which made her skin turn red.

After finishing cleaning the blood, Kagome went to lie on the grass. Lying on the grass and feeling the breeze calmed her nerves. Looking at the sky wasn't very interesting to her since there were no clouds in site. So she decided to close her eyes and was about to drift off to sleep until she caught a scent of one that is not suppose to be in this world.

Opening her eyes and slowly sitting up, Kagome looked into two brown orbs. The woman in front of her was standing still as a statue while looking down at the girl.

Kagome started to growl and quickly jumped away from the woman.

"What do you want?"

The woman stared at Kagome for a while, with her long black hair swaying in the wind, until she finally talked. "How pathetic, that my reincarnation but at the same time isn't, is a stinking half-breed."

Hearing what the woman said pissed Kagome and made her growl louder, "shut up you decaying freak!"

Without seconds to even dodge, Kagome felt something pierced her left shoulder and right leg, making her fall to her knees. Even though it hurts like hell to Kagome, she didn't scream because she didn't want the woman to know that she is weak.

"The name is Kikyou, don't forget that half-breed."

Kikyou was about to leave until Kagome started chuckling, "that's really the best you got you decaying freak? You, who stand all so mighty, are pathetic." Hating insults from others, especially from the same girl that loves Inuyasha, pissed Kikyou off the most.

She quickly spun around, with her bow and arrow in hand, and was going to shoot Kagome. But Kagome knew that Kikyou would do that when she pissed her off. So before Kikyou could even use and release the arrow, Kagome, numbing the pain from her wounds by not thinking about it, quickly clawed her bow, breaking it in half.

Taken by surprise, Kikyou fell onto her butt when Kagome broke her bow. Looking up at the girl, she saw her eyes show anger. Kagome took one step towards at Kikyou and said in a menacing voice, "Call me a stinking half-breed again, I will kill you. You decaying son of a freak."

With that said, Kagome took out the arrows that were still in her shoulder and leg and threw them at her. Which made Kikyou's haori red stained from Kagome's blood from the arrows. Kagome then turned around and left Kikyou, with a surprised and scared or frightened expression show on her face.

* * *

**Last minute thing :D**  
** sorry .  
**

**anyways, i want you all to vote whether i should have Kikyo alive or should she die.  
**

**Please, vote xD it will make me really happy and thank you!  
**


	11. Chapter 10

**Thanks for reviewing my story xD**

**I'm so happy that many of you like it and it would seem that some of you are confused whether Kagome is still a kid or not.**

**Well, Kagome is still a kid because the only way how she can turn back is on the night of the full moon. That is the night that Inuyasha turns human but also Kagome. So on the night of the full moon, that is when Kagome transforms back into a teenager.**

**So which means, she is still a child.**

**Anyways, read and find out what happens in this chapter x)**

* * *

The sun was already starting to do down, bringing the night. Inuyasha was sitting in his tree, getting very impatient because Kagome still hasn't come back yet. Miroku kept telling him that he should wait but he's been waiting all day already ever since that morning incident.

Not wanting to wait anymore, Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and started running towards the forest entry. He was about to run in there to look for Kagome until he saw her walking out of the forest. He was about to sigh in relief when he saw her but hitched his breath in his throat because Kagome's left shoulder and right leg were injured. Inuyasha knew that they were new wounds.

"Kagome what hap-,"

He was cut off when he smelt the scent on her. He knew the scent ever since the woman was resurrected into a body that was made of grave soil and her bones. Kagome kept walking, even when she knew that Inuyasha smelt the scent on her. Yeah, she remembered everything. When Kikyo's purification arrows hit her, it triggered her memories, making her remember everything.

Kagome stopped when she was beside him. Still in kid form, Kagome knew that Inuyasha wouldn't be able to see her face as she spoke in a soft low voice, "you can go to her. You don't have to worry about me. My injuries are already healed; I just didn't have time to wash the blood stains off."

After saying that, Kagome started walking again. She only took two steps before Inuyasha stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder. Kagome's back was still turned to Inuyasha so she doesn't know what his expression is.

"Kagome did...you…"

Inuyasha didn't want to say it but the scent and wounds kind of proved his theory.

"Did I what?" Kagome asked still having her back turned to him. Inuyasha took a breath, "did Kikyo do this to you?" There was no reaction from Kagome when he asked but saw that she nodded.

"Yeah, she did."

"Did you-,"

Kagome cut him off when she quickly spun around, glaring at him.

"No, if you're wondering if I hurt or killed her than no. she may sometimes get on my nerves, but I don't kill."

After when that was said, Kagome quickly turned around and was about to walk to Kaede's hut.

"I'm sorry."

Hearing Inuyasha apologize made Kagome stop in her track. This was rare because Inuyasha rarely apologize but then again, whenever it comes to Kikyo, he sometimes did apologize. Kagome sighed and shrugged, "its fine. You're just worried that's all." She was about to start walking again until she felt Inuyasha picking her up and putting her onto his shoulders.

"H-Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Kagome exclaimed.

She quickly grabbed onto Inuyasha's hair. Kagome didn't feel comfortable sitting on Inuyasha's shoulders because no one has ever given her one, even when she stayed in the future. After when Inuyasha picked her up, he started walking towards Kaede's hut.

"What are you doing? Aren't you going to go see Kikyo like you usually do?"

He stopped and looked up at Kagome, "you remember?"

She scoffed and crossed her small arms around her chest, "of course, thanks to Kikyo I remember everything, even everyone else too."

A minute passed by until Inuyasha started walking again.

"Hey! You never answered my question."

"I just don't want to see her. Besides, you're more important right now."

Kagome mumbled, "Yeah right." But unfortunately for her, since she is sitting on Inuyasha's shoulders, he heard.

"It's true Kagome. I won't leave you when you need me. Besides, Kikyo injured you so I won't go while you're hurt."

She just sighed and rested her small chin on top on Inuyasha's head.

A few minutes later, Kagome started to squirm around a little because she started to feel uncomfortable.

"Would you stop squirming around Kagome?"

She huffed and said, "Well it's not my fault that it's my first time."

Inuyasha stopped right in front of Kaede's hut and looked at her, "you're kidding me right?"

She glared at him and jumped off of his shoulders, landing right in front of him but back turn to him.

"SIT!"

A huge slam was sound into the air and you could hear it miles away.

Miroku, Sango, and the others popped their heads out of the door to see what was going on and saw that little Kagome has her back turned towards the Inuyasha size crater on the ground. Inuyasha, still having the spell on, glared at Kagome's back, "what the hack Kagome?"

"Sit Boy!" Kagome said and the charm word once again and Inuyasha plummeted into the ground again but a lot deeper. "Serves you right, Jerk," said Kagome, whispering the last part to herself but Inuyasha still heard it.

She walked away and jumped onto one of the tree branch on the tree that was on the hill.

Right when the spell worn off a couple minutes later after Kagome left, Inuyasha sat up and started rubbing his sore neck because of the beaded necklace. He felt a presence in front of him but he already knew who they were because of their scent.

He growled at them, "What do you guys want?" Inuyasha finally looked up at them when he got his neck to stop being sore and saw that they all gave him a scorn look. He scowled, "what?" Miroku answered for all of them, "what did you do this time Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha keh'd and crossed his arms while glaring at the others.

After telling them what happened, Inuyasha saw Miroku and Sango look at each other and then sigh. "What?" Inuyasha asked irritated.

"Inuyasha, have you ever consider that maybe it's because Kagome never got a shoulder ride before because of how she was treated in her past?"

Listening to what Miroku said, Inuyasha mentally hit himself and knew that Miroku was right.

"You might want to apologize to her because you might've hurted her feelings when you unconsciously said that to her," said Sango.

Inuyasha scratched his head and nodded. He got up and started walking to the tree where Kagome sat at.

When he got near, he could hear Kagome mumbling to herself. He couldn't really hear what she was saying because she was talking very quiet. But he only caught some words.

While Kagome was mumbling to herself, she didn't hear nor notice him.

"Stupid Inuyasha, who does he think he is. I should've made him sit some more, making me sit on his shoulders and than saying that."

Saying sit twice, Inuyasha got flatten back to the ground. Of course, still not noticing, Kagome took a deep breath and yelled, "SIT BOY!" That made him flattens even more.

The others were outside, watching and sipping their teas. They felt bad for Inuyasha, but hey, he deserves it because he never thinks before he talks.

"Kagome!"

Hearing Inuyasha calling her name, Kagome looked around her and found no Inuyasha. She heard something shuffling below her, so when she looked down, she saw Inuyasha flat in the ground and made another Inuyasha crater.

Jumping down from where she sits on the tree branch, Kagome landed right next to Inuyasha. She picked up a stick and started poking him. She poked him on his head, arms, legs, and back.

"Stop poking me!" Inuyasha exclaimed and quickly sat up.

Kagome stared at him, not reacting when Inuyasha yelled, who was still fuming. A couple seconds passed by until Kagome talked, "what is it that you want?" Forgetting about his anger, he crossed his arms and looked seriously at Kagome who was still standing in front of him.

"I'm sorry."

He got hit on the head by Kagome's stick.

"What the hell Kagome?!" said Inuyasha, while rubbing his head.

He was mad because he apologizes but instead of getting a 'thank you' or 'its fine,' he gets hit on the head. Kagome, still holding the stick in her hand, stuck her tongue out at him, "it's what you get for getting me mad and besides." She gave him the biggest smile that she sometimes shows, "I'm not mad at you anymore so apology accepted." That made Inuyasha forgets his anger.

Then he playfully growl, "Then you didn't have to sit me three times now did you?" Kagome looked away with a smile, "I don't know what you are talking about." She glanced at him at the corners of her eyes.

"Well then, I'll just have to jog your memories," said Inuyasha, eyes glinting.

Kagome knew that, that was her cue to run. So she ran. She quickly ran down the hill with Inuyasha hot on her tails. Inuyasha tried to grab her but unfortunately for him, Kagome kept dodging, which made him fail every single time.

The others were watching them in amusement while sipping their teas away. Both Shippo and Kirara decided to join in on Inuyasha and Kagome's game of chase. They hopped everywhere on Inuyasha, making him dizzy and irritated. They kept hopping on his head, shoulders, or pounce on him. Miroku, Sango, and Kagome laughed while watching them.

They all knew that it would be a while before they have any fun because once the sun rise tomorrow, they will set out and once again search for the jewel shards.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't been updating fast enough :(**

**School has been busying me with projects x.x  
**

**I promise I'll update fast and not keep my readers hanging because I know how you all feel when you hate cliffy's xD lol  
**

**I want to also thank those who reads my fanfic and takes their time to review :)**

**Thank you so much everyone! **


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Early the next morning, Inuyasha woke up before everyone else and left the hut. He ran into the forest to look for Kikyo. He wanted to know why she injured Kagome. Kagome told him that she never laid a finger on her, well actually, she didn't technically tell him but he kind of figured it out.

While running around blindlessly, he saw one of Kikyo's soul collectors flying past in front of him. He followed the demon and it led him to the person who he was looking for. He stopped a couple of feet away from her.

Inuyasha knew that the area where he is standing now was probably where Kikyo and Kagome confronted each other. He knew because the stench of Kagome's blood was still in the air.

Kikyo was standing in front of the stream, with her back towards him. He waited for her to speak. When a couple of minutes past, Inuyasha couldn't stand waiting anymore so he decided to talk until Kikyo spoke before him.

"Is there anything you need Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha took a step forward, "I want to know why you hurt Kagome."

Kikyo finally turned around to face him. Inuyasha could see that there was a little splotch of blood on Kikyo's haori. He knew that the blood belong to Kagome.

"I injured her because she deserves it. She is a stinking half-breed who was and will be never my reincarnation. A half demon such as her, keeping my soul, is disgusting."

While listening to Kikyo keep on ranting on and on about how Kagome is a half-breed and is disgusting pissed Inuyasha off. He kept clenching and unclenching his hands.

"I don't even know why you and your friends even keep her. She is just a stinking half-breed who will always be hated and rejected. Besides, once she steps foot into a village, she will try to get killed anyways. I should have killed her when I still had the chance, then that way she won't have to suffer."

That made Inuyasha snapped. He growled, "Shut up!" Kikyo jumped a little and shock, shown on her face. She has never heard Inuyasha yell at her before until now. Inuyasha was glaring at Kikyo, still growling, and clenching and unclenching his hands.

"Just shut the hell up Kikyo. You don't know what Kagome has been through because of what she is. She may be a half demon and was always tortured by humans but at least she never hurt them. So just, shut up and stop insulting her. Next time I hear you insult her again, I will kill you."

Inuyasha turned to leave but stopped when he took a couple of steps away. He turned to look at her over his shoulders. Kikyo flinched because she has never seen Inuyasha glared at her with such anger.

"Also, ever call her a half-breed ever again; because you insult her, you insult me. I will make sure to kill you with my own hands. So you can go back to hell by yourself Kikyo."

With that said, Inuyasha left to run back to the village where everyone should already be awake and ready.

Kikyo's legs couldn't support her anymore so she collapsed to the ground, sitting and kept staring at the direction that Inuyasha had left. Shock and fear shown on her face.

Inuyasha arrived back at the village, still angered at what Kikyo said. Everyone was outside of the village waiting for Inuyasha until they all saw him fuming. They were all confused why he was angry but then again, they probably already know the reason. Inuyasha ignored their looks for him to answer and kept walking. They all looked at each other and shrugged then followed.

Two hours passed by while they were all walking in silent. Kagome couldn't take the silent anymore so she decided to drag Inuyasha by his hand, away from everyone else.

"You guys take your break! I have to talk to Inuyasha for a while."

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo looked at each other and shrugged.

"Hey Kagome! What are you doing?"

She ignored his question and kept dragging him with her small hands in his. They walked for a while until they arrived at a meadow. Kagome let go of his hands and went to stand a couple of feet away from Inuyasha.

"Kagome, why are we here?"

She faced him, "you need to let out some steam. So you might as well tell me what happened."

He keh'd, "then why did you bring me here just to talk?" Kagome sighed, "Because I use to always come here when I want to think. I guess you can say that I got attached to this place because of its greenery or peacefulness."

Inuyasha stared at Kagome when she said that. She had a far away look in her eyes as she stares at the meadow.

He sighed, "I went to go see Kikyo." Kagome rolled her eyes, "like that isn't obvious." He lowly growled, "Let me finish."

She shrugged and nodded her head for him to continue. Inuyasha took a deep breath and started telling Kagome what happened when he met with her and he got angry because she insulted Kagome and calling her a half-breed, which insults him too.

After explaining what happened, Kagome sighed, "Inuyasha, its fine if she insulted me. I'm use to others calling me a half-breed and other stuff."

"Even so Kagome, I'm also a half demon so if she insults you, she also insults me."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, he was very angry. He kept clenching and unclenching his hands. She could tell that he really wants to beat something up. Therefore, she decided to play a little game.

Inuyasha was so distracted by his anger that he didn't notice Kagome walking towards him. When she got close enough, she jumped and hit Inuyasha on the head.

"Ow, Kagome!"

Inuyasha rubbed his head and looked at a giggling Kagome.

"Oh come on Inuyasha, forget about what Kikyo said. Besides, it's like what you said; she doesn't know anything about me so she can't say anything that will hurt me. Insults I don't mind since I always get them from the villagers but if it's something more that includes me and my past, I won't tolerate it."

Kagome growled at the last part but instantly smiled at Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't know what to say anymore. Sure, he is still angry at Kikyo but her knowing nothing about Kagome is true. Therefore, he decided to let it go and look at Kagome.

When he did, Kagome wasn't in front of him.

"Kagome?"

He looked everywhere around him and still didn't see her until he heard her yelled out his name.

"Inuyasha!"

He heard her voice coming from behind him so he quickly turned around and saw her in a tree, waving at him with a smile.

"What are you doing Kagome?"

She giggled, "Let's have a race back to the others." This perked Inuyasha's interest.

"Okay, what do we get out of this?"

"If I win, you give me either a piggyback ride or a shoulder ride."

Inuyasha crossed his arms, "I thought you didn't like the shoulder ride?" Kagome shrugged, "it was fun sitting on your shoulders." He sighed and shook his head, "whatever, so what do I get if I win?"

"You get a kiss from me."

That made Inuyasha loses his balance and almost fell onto his head.

"W-what?"

He was blushing madly because of what Kagome said.

Kagome laughed, "Well, it's either that or something else."

Inuyasha turned his face away from Kagome because he did not want her to see him blushing.

"Fine."

Kagome jumped out of the tree and ran, "last one there loses their deal!"

Inuyasha gaped before he ran after her. "Kagome! That wasn't fair!"

She turned her head to look back at him, "hey, I'm smaller than you so I get to have head start."

Inuyasha, not caring whether Kagome is a child, speeded up. However, he still couldn't catch up to her.

Kagome decided to play around a little. So, without Inuyasha knowing anything, she vanished out of his sight. Seeing that Kagome disappeared confused him. He decided to ignore that Kagome vanished and kept running back to the others.

When he finally got out of the thick trees, he was kind of excited that he beat Kagome until he saw her sitting next to Sango on the big rock. He lost his footing and tripped, falling face flat.

Everyone turned to look at him as he fell. They all laughed while Kagome had a bright smile on her face.

Inuyasha stood up quickly and patted the dirt off him. "How did you get here before me?"

Kagome jumped off from the rock that she sat at and started jumping up and down. "I flew."

"What? How?"

She tilted her head and gave him are you dumb or what look, "uh, by running?" He keh'd and started to walk on the road again.

Forgetting about the deal, he felt someone sitting on his shoulders. He looked up to see Kagome.

She looked down at him with a smile and said, "You lost the race, so you lose the deal." Inuyasha didn't protest and just kept walking. The group all traveled again after the two half demons little race.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It has been two days that the group went back to traveling to look for the jewel shards. But unfortunately, they have only encountered demons that get in their ways.

Kagome doesn't really do much besides Inuyasha protecting her and not letting her fight with them. Of course, for Inuyasha, he doesn't want the risk of Kagome getting hurt again. He almost lost her once and does not want to go through it again.

While they were walking to their next destination, which was a village by the mountains, Kagome sensed a shikon jewel.

"You guys, I sense a sacred a jewel shard."

Inuyasha quickly got in front of Kagome and putted his hand on tetsusaiga until a large whirlwind came out of nowhere.

When the wind died down, Koga was standing in front of him.

"Hey mutt, where's Kagome? I can smell her scent but I don't see her anywhere," said Koga. He looked everywhere around the group and still couldn't find Kagome.

"Keh, like you need to know where she is. All you need to know is that she's fine so you can go back to your pack you mangy wolf."

Koga looked at Inuyasha, "something better not has happened to her." He glared at Inuyasha.

Miroku and the others didn't know what to do besides watch what will happen next. So as they're watching, you can see that they have already set up a blanket and having a little picnic. They looked at what Kagome will do because she was still behind Inuyasha.

Both Koga and Inuyasha were glaring at each other until they heard someone clear their throat. Koga looked down and saw a kid that resembles a lot like his love. He could tell that she was a half demon because of her ears. That's when something clicked in his head.

Koga got angry and quickly grabbed Inuyasha by his haori and exclaimed, "You slept with her?"

The others clapped and oh at Koga's conclusion. They were ignored of course.

Inuyasha blushed and quickly slapped Koga's hands, "what the hell are you thinking you mangy wolf? I didn't sleep with Kagome! The little girl that you see now IS Kagome."

"You're kidding me right? You actually think I'll believe you?"

"Keh, well it's your choice whether you believe it or not."

"Why I ought to-"

Koga was interrupted by Kagome clearing her throat again. This time he finally faced her.

"What Inuyasha said is correct Koga. I am Kagome. I just shrunk and was originally a half demon just like Inuyasha."

After announcing that it is her, she went to go sit next with the others, not taking her eyes off him.

Koga didn't know how to react nor respond. His Kagome was a kid and she's also a half demon, a half DOG demon.

Inuyasha ignored him and went to go sit with the others, trying to grab a snack to eat.

When Koga finally got out of his confusion, he completely yelled, "You mean I'm a stinking pedophile?"

Everyone laughed.

"You're not a pedophile Koga. It's ju-,"

Kagome was cut off when Inuyasha interrupted her, "yes he is, he's in love with a kid who's way younger than he is."

"Sit boy."

Inuyasha got slammed right on top of the snacks that everyone was still eating. The others whine about how they're food got smashed with Inuyasha while Shippo was accusing him of why he couldn't just keep his mouth shut because now they lost their snacks.

"Anyways, as I was saying. Long story short, I got hurt really badly by protecting Inuyasha and got poisoned, which is supposed to kill me by turning me into a child than infant, and the seal that the monk put on my demon blood was finally set free which turned me back into my half demon form."

Koga stood there; taking in the information that Kagome told him.

"So wait, what you're saying is that the person who was at fault for all of this was the mutt's?"

Kagome shrugged, "pretty much yeah, but I would've still turned back into my half demon form no matter what anyways."

Koga sighed, "Well, at least now I know. Anyways, I better get going. See you Kagome." With that said, he left in a speed of light, or whirlwind.

The whole group just sat there, with wide eyes. Except for Inuyasha, who was still flat on his face.

"I'm surprised he didn't yell at Inuyasha," said Sango.

Everyone nodded. "You're right because usually he would try to beat Inuyasha," said Miroku.

Miroku said it a bit too soon because Koga came back and picked Inuyasha by his haori again.

"What the hell? You got Kagome hurt!"

He punched Inuyasha on the face. Inuyasha also snapped, "I know that it's my fault you mangy wolf!" and punched Koga back.

They both went at it for a while until Kagome had enough, "enough!" that stopped the both of them.

"Geez, anyways Koga, I think you should get going."

Koga hmphed and left again.

Inuyasha grumbled and started to pat the dirt off him. When he was done, he waited for everyone else to gather their things up.

"Inuyasha."

He looked down at Kagome, who stood next to him.

"The new moon is tomorrow night. So we got to be careful tomorrow."

He nodded. Inuyasha knew that the full moon was tomorrow night but what he doesn't get is that he has dreamed about the same girl over and over again.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard that everyone was ready. Hopefully, he gets to know the answer by tomorrow but he doubts that.


	14. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone!**

**I want to thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Especially innocentanimefan xD I want to thank you for catching the full moon.**

**I didn't catch that until you review it. So thank you x) and i changed the full moon to new moon because that's what it is originally is.**

**Not full moon lol**

**Now, on to the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 13

They finally arrived at their destination and it was night already. So they decided to look for an inn to stay at.

When they first stepped into the village, everyone saw that Kagome kept fidgeting. As if she was scared or anticipating something to happen.

Miroku led them to the inn and open the door. Everyone walked in and saw an old woman walking up to them.

"Hello, what can I help you with?" the old woman asked with a smile. She looked at every one of them until she saw Kagome, who was standing behind Inuyasha, and glared. "You!" said the old woman, pointing a finger at Kagome. Kagome cringed and tried to hide behind Inuyasha.

Inuyasha quickly hid her behind him while the others got in front trying to protect Kagome too. Miroku spoke, "is there anything wrong?"

The woman moved her eyes and glared at Miroku, "yes there is something wrong. You are traveling with the half demon that destroyed our homes."

The whole group was shock. Not because that they think that Kagome destroyed the village because they know that she didn't but because this was the reason she kept fidgeting when they stepped foot into the village.

They looked at Kagome; she was trembling and was holding onto Inuyasha's hakama tightly. Everyone could tell that she really wanted to get out of the village. Miroku turned back to the old woman, "may I ask how you know that this is the same half demon? Surely the half demon that you met should have been older by now."

The woman snorted, "I know that it is her because I saw her 65 years ago with my very own eyes." She turned to glare back at Kagome, "and she was the one who killed our love ones that night."

Kagome was trembling so hard that she almost collapsed but instead she quickly ran out of the inn and into the forest night.

Inuyasha was about to run after her until he heard what the old woman said next that pissed him off more.

"Once the villagers know that the half demon that destroyed our home is back, we're going to torture her and burn her to hell."

Inuyasha quickly turned around and was about to grab the old woman's neck but was stopped by Sango and Miroku. He growled, "why don't you just shut up you stupid old hag! How would you know that it was her who destroyed your village and killed the others? Sure you may have seen her with your own eyes but did you see her killing them? No! So why don't you and your stinking little villagers just shut up and stop accusing her until you actually find the real culprit!"

With that said Inuyasha quickly ran out of the inn and went to look for Kagome. Sango and Miroku sighed while Shippo was shaking on Sango's shoulders. She tried to calm the little fox demon but to no avail because she knows that he's probably still thinking about what the old woman said.

"Is it alright if we take a night here?" asked Miroku. The old woman grunted, "as long as that filthy half demon doesn't come anywhere near me then I'm fine with it."

So she showed them to their rooms and left.

While the others were getting ready to sleep, Inuyasha was having a hard time looking for Kagome.

He finally knew that the village that they are staying at was the same village that accused her of killing and destroying. That's why she kept fidgeting. She didn't want to be there because of what happened but she didn't tell any of them. But he wants to know what really happened from Kagome. He wants to know the real story of what really happened.

Inuyasha finally found Kagome by a waterfall. She was staring at the water with a faraway look. He sighed and put his hand on her shoulder.

Kagome jumped and quickly turned around to see Inuyasha. She relaxed, knowing that it was only him and no one else, turned back to look at the water.

He sat next to her on the grass with the moon lighting up the night sky and on them. They both sat there in silent until Inuyasha decided to break it.

"Kagome, can you tell me what happened?"

Kagome pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them, resting her chin on them.

"You're talking about the night that the inn keeper said."

He nodded and forgot that Kagome wasn't looking at him so he answered, "yeah."

She sighed and buried her face in her arms, "it's not a night that I want to remember. But I can tell that you want to know what really happened."

Kagome rested her chin back onto her arms and took a deep breath.

"Well, as you already know, the villagers accused me of destroying their village and killing their loved ones because I was there."

~Flashback~

_Kagome was dirty and filthy because she was running away from a demon that tried to kill her. So when she found a stream she quickly went towards it and started to wash the filth off her._

_Once she was finished, her stomach started to grumble and knew that she had to find food for dinner. It was getting late and she knew that it would be harder to find food at night._

_Therefore, Kagome decided to hunt and left to go find a boar or a deer. It took her a while to find them but she managed because she found a boar that was luckily by a stream, drinking._

_Not wanting to lose her prey, she quickly captured and killed it._

_After cooking and filling her stomach up Kagome looked up to see that the sky was already filled with stars and it was already late so she decided to find a place to rest. She ran and ran until she smelt something burn of flesh. She didn't really like the smell but decided to check it out anyways so she ran towards the scent._

_When she got closer, the forest around her started to thin and Kagome saw sunlight coming through the trees. She dashed out of the trees and saw that it wasn't sunlight that lighted through the forest, it was a burning village. Kagome looked everywhere to see if there are any villagers in sight and saw that there were none so she dashed into the burning village._

_She looked everywhere and saw that every building was being burned down._

_"Help! Someone help!"_

_Kagome stopped and turned to where the voice came from._

_"Please? Is anyone there? Please help me! My leg is stuck."_

_She found where the voice came from. It came from a house that looked like it belongs to a chief of the village._

_Kagome, using her robe against the fire, jumped into the flames and went to search for the person. She finally found him. He was surrounded by flames and can see that one of his legs was stuck under a pillar._

_She quickly ran towards him. "I'm here to help. Please, I mean no harm. I just want to help." The man looked at Kagome and saw that she was telling the truth. He didn't care if she was a half demon or not, he just want to live and get out of the fire. So he nodded._

_Kagome quickly took her haori off and putted onto the man, "I need you to wear this, this robe will protect you from the flames while I get this pillar off you."_

_"But what about you?"_

_She smiled brightly at him, "I'll be fine, and I'm a half demon so I'll quickly heal. Now, enough chit-chat. I'm going to count to three and lift this pillar off you and you're going to crawl out of it okay?"_

_The man nodded and waited._

_Kagome counted, "one, two, and three!" She lifted the pillar and the man tried to crawl out as fast as he could._

_When he was finally out-of-the-way, Kagome dropped the pillar and quickly turned to the man. She putted one of his arms around her shoulders while the other of the man's arm was holding onto the haori to protect him from the fire._

_She quickly got them out of the burning house and avoided more of the falling pillars._

_Finally out of the burning house, Kagome set the man down on the ground a few feet away from the building._

_"Thank you very much and here is your robe back," said the man, handing the haori back to Kagome. Kagome took her haori back and put it back on._

_After putting her haori back on, Kagome smelled a demon that was close by. She quickly turned around and came face to face with a Minotaur. She paled a little because this was the same demon that she was running away from._

_"Well, well, well, if it isn't the half demon brat. It's thanks to you that I got to destroy this village instead of the other one that you led me out of."_

_The Minotaur laughed. Kagome turned to look at the man who was still behind her and saw that he was scared of the demon. So she turned her attention back at the demon and glared at him._

_"I should have killed you before you had your chance to destroy another village but I was stupid and didn't think that there was another close by village. So I got this one destroyed instead. But I'm not going to let you destroy anymore! You're going to die and this time you won't be able to destroy any more villages."_

_The demon only laughed at her, "you? You're a stinking half-breed who's weak and is also a brat. I'm a full demon and you're the one who's going to die."_

_Kagome only chuckled which made the demon lost his amusement._

_"What is so funny brat?"_

_She looked at him, but instead of the Kagome that saved the man, there was now the black and red-eye demon Kagome, smiling menacing at the demon._

_"What's funny is that you shouldn't judge a person just because of what they are."_

_The demon was scared because he never seen any half demon act like what Kagome is now. He was backing away and wanted to run. But he didn't get his chance because Kagome disappeared from in front of him. The demons instincts were full on alert and tried to search for her but he couldn't find her until he felt a sear pain from his back._

_He fell on his knees and one of his arms tried to reach and stop the pain but couldn't. Kagome appeared in front of him again._

_"Now you know the difference between us? I may be a half demon but I'm a lot stronger than what you think I am."_

_The demon didn't get a chance to retort back because Kagome instantly killed him by slicing his head off and throwing his body into the fire._

_She turned back to the man who sat there on the ground and saw everything. The man looked at Kagome and bowed to her, "thank you."_

_Kagome was about to take a step forward to the man and was going to tell him to raise his head but was cut off by a scream and angry yells._

_She jumped a little and saw that there were many of the villagers standing by the back entrance of the village gate, a couple of feet away from where she and the man were at._

_"Get away from him you half breed!" yelled a village man._

_The other villagers also yelled. They all have swords and bow and arrows in their hands._

_Kagome was going to tell them that she meant no harm but knew that they wouldn't listen because she knew that she had the Minotaur's blood on her and she must've looked like a half demon going for blood._

_The villagers ran towards her with swords and bows in hands. She knew that, that was her cue to run so she ran._

_The villagers ran after her, ignoring the man's shout._

_She ran into the forest and decided to run into the thickest part of the forest, to try to lose them but unfortunately, luck wasn't on her side. The villagers were still behind and chasing her._

_Not focusing on her running, her foot got caught by a tree root, making her trip and fell onto the ground. The villagers finally caught up to her and surrounded her with her back against a tree._

_"Stupid half breed! It's because of you that we all lost our homes!"_

_"You should never have been near in our village! It's because of you that we lost so many lost ones!"_

_Kagome was trembling and hearing their words mentally hurt her. Her lips were trembling but she managed a word, "it's not my fault. Please, believe me. It's not…"_

_She was cut off by one of the villagers yelling at her, "not your fault?! It is your fault! Stupid half breeds like you were never supposed to exist!"_

_When the villager finished, he raised a sword over his head while the other villagers did the same but the one with arrows pulled their arrows back on the bow._

_Kagome's eyes widen and her face went paled. All of the villagers struck down their swords and the villagers that had bow and arrows let go of the string making the arrows fly straight at her._

_All of the weapons hit right into Kagome._

~End of Flashback~

After telling Inuyasha what happened, Kagome was trembling so hard that tears started to go down her face. But for Inuyasha, he was pissed as hell.

He finally knew the real story and knew that the stupid villagers didn't know anything. They accused her without knowing what actually happened.

Inuyasha was trembling but not from fear or anything. No, he was trembling because of anger. He wanted to beat the shit out of the villagers and let them know what really happened but the villagers wouldn't listen to him or Kagome.

He turned to look at Kagome and saw that she was crying. Her face didn't show sadness but he can tell because of her trembling body and the tears that were falling down her face. He decided to put his anger aside and tried to calm Kagome instead.

"It's alright Kagome. Even if the villagers don't believe you, I, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara are here and we believe you. We know that you would never hurt any of the villagers because it's not in your nature to kill humans."

Kagome didn't answer; all she did was sat there, staring at the water and tears drying from her eyes. She wiped her eyes, and smiled brightly at Inuyasha, "yeah, you're right Inuyasha. Thank you."

She got up and was about to start walking until Inuyasha grabbed her hand. Kagome look back at him with a raise eyebrow.

"Where are you going?"

Kagome shrugged, "to find a place to sleep because I know that the inn keeper wouldn't want me to sleep in the same roof as her."

Inuyasha nodded and got up, "we'll just sleep in a cave that's nearby here."

She nodded and followed Inuyasha to the nearby cave.

The cave wasn't really that bad and it wasn't occupied by an animal or demon for its home. So they both decided to sleep in the cave for the night.

When Inuyasha closed his eyes, he started dreaming about the girl again while Kagome slept near the entrance. They both fell into a deep slumber but they didn't notice the shadows in the dark watching them, waiting for their time to capture.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Everything was painful. Sweats and blood mixing on her haori. In addition, the morning sun beating down on her.

Kagome does not remember much what happened after when she fell asleep. She remember falling asleep and the next, waking up by having cold water splashed on her and seeing the villagers surrounding her. The next thing she knew, she was punched, kicked, and whipped.

Kagome tried her best to defend herself but with her hands and feet being chained up together, she could barely protect herself.

The men in the village were mostly the one doing the physical beating and whipping while the women threw rocks at her.

_"Why does it always have to be me? I didn't do anything wrong,"_ thought Kagome.

She wanted the villagers to stop, the pain from the whips hurt more than the punches and kicks. Kagome didn't scream because she knew that it would satisfy the villagers but when she didn't scream or make a sound, they'll hurt her harder until she screams.

Ten minutes passed and Kagome still didn't scream, so the villagers decided that they had enough and chained her on to a stake and burned the woods. When it was lit up, Kagome started to cough from the smoke.

The villagers started to cheer while she was burning. Tears started to form in Kagome's eyes. Is this really how she'll die? Just when she finally remembered her past and family, this is how she's going to die?

_"I don't want to die yet! I still want to live!"_

A huge growl came out of nowhere, making the villagers stops their cheering. Kagome lifted her tear stain face to see who it was. But the smoke made her eyes blurry so she couldn't really see well but she could make out the color red and silver.

"What the hell are you all doing?" yelled Inuyasha.

He woke up this morning and tried to see if Kagome was still in the cave with him but found that she wasn't. Then the scent of the villagers came and that's when he knew that Kagome was captured. So he quickly ran back to the village and saw a huge smoke. He knew that it wasn't a good sign so he tried to run as fast as he can. But when he made it, he saw the villagers cheering and Kagome chained up on the burning stake. That's when he growled and caught all the villager's attention.

Inuyasha quickly jumped over the villagers and clawed the chains on Kagome. He caught her in his arms and started examining her. Kagome has many bruises and not too fatal burns but with her being a half demon, they'll heal. But he saw that she was bleeding on her back, so he turned her over. His breath hitched when he saw that she had been whipped.

Growling, Inuyasha laid Kagome down, but not on her back because he knew that it was going to hurt, and quickly turned around and glared at the villagers.

They all flinched and wanted to run away but they stayed put for some reason they do not know.

Inuyasha glared at every one of the villagers and saw that some of the men there had whips. It was very obvious that the whips have Kagome's blood on it because they were still dripping of Kagome's blood.

"What the hell were you all doing? She didn't do anything to you!"

"Didn't do anything to us? She made us lose our home and killed our love ones. It's because of her that we had to rebuild everything!" said one of the villagers.

Inuyasha turned to the one who answered and saw that it was the old woman, the inn keeper. Now that he saw her, he remembered about Miroku and the others.

_Just where the hells are they? They were supposed to stop this before it even happened!"_

His thoughts were answered when he heard Sango's voice, "Inuyasha!"

He looked up and saw Sango, Miroku, and Shippo riding on Kirara in the sky, above the villagers.

"Where the hells were you guys?" exclaimed Inuyasha. He was pissed as hell because of what the villagers did to Kagome and the others weren't here.

They landed next to Inuyasha, "we're sorry Inuyasha. When we woke up, we quickly went to find both you and Kagome but we couldn't find you so we decided to come back here. What happened here anyways?" asked Miroku.

Inuyasha lowly growled, "Well it's thanks to you guys coming to try to find me and Kagome, Kagome was hurt by these buffoons."

Shippo tried to look for Kagome but didn't see her until he saw something like black clothing behind Inuyasha and looked down. He gasps, "Kagome!" He quickly jumped from Sango's shoulders and quickly ran to Kagome's wounded body.

"Kagome! Are you okay?"

Kagome cringed a little from Shippo's loud voice and tried to open her eyes but she could only open it half way. Her eyesight was still a little blurry but she managed to make out where Shippo is. She smiled and putted a hand on his head, "it's alright Shippo, and I'm fine."

Even though Kagome said that she was fine, Shippo knew that she wasn't.

Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha all looked at the villagers, who started to cuddle around each other.

Miroku stepped up, "why did you hurt my friend?"

All of the villagers glared and all said, "Because she is a stinking half demon who needs to pay for what she did!"

"She deserves death!"

"That half breed deserves punishment and death!"

Inuyasha growled and was going to hurt every one of them but Sango held him back with her arm out.

"You all don't even know what really happened! She wasn't the one who destroyed your village 65 years ago!"

"If you're so protective of that monster then tell us who really destroyed our home! Because we saw her with our very own eyes! She had blood all over her and her eyes were red with blood lust!" yelled one of the villagers.

Inuyasha growled because he knew that even if he does tell the stupid villagers, he knows that they won't listen and are just going to keep accusing.

"Guess you don't have any proof! Now then, get out of our way so that we can kill that monster!"

Out of nowhere, the villagers instantly have swords and lance in their hands.

Seeing that the villagers now have weapons alarm Inuyasha and the group. Miroku and Sango quickly held on to their weapons while standing in front of Kagome protectively. Inuyasha took out his tetsusaiga and aimed his fang at the now threatening villagers.

Kagome was still awake. Even though her eye sight was still blurry, she knew that there would be many people getting hurt. She wanted to raise her voice and tell them all to stop but her throat felt very dry.

_"Please, stop this. Everyone, stop it! Somebody! Please stop them!"_

"What is going on out here?"


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"What is going on out here?" yelled a booming voice.

Everyone turned their attention to an old man who was glaring at them.

"Well? Mind telling me what is going on here?"

One of the villagers stepped up, "the 'monster' that destroyed our home 65 years ago is back chief."

The old man, who is referring to as the village chief, eyes widen. "Really now, where is she?" He looked towards Inuyasha and the gang and saw that Kagome was lying on the ground, heavily breathing.

The chief walked towards Kagome. He was about to get to her until Inuyasha stepped in front of him, blocking the chief from getting near Kagome.

Inuyasha growled, "Not one step further." The chief looked at Inuyasha in the eyes. He saw that Inuyasha was very protective of Kagome and saw something deeper.

So he smiled, "do not worry. I won't do anything to her. I just want to see how badly wounded she is, that is all."

Miroku walked up behind Inuyasha and put a hand on his shoulder, "Inuyasha, let him. I can tell that he is telling the truth." Inuyasha lowly growled and nodded. He moved out of the way so that the village chief can look at Kagome.

The chief smiled and started walking towards Kagome.

"Chief, what are you doing? If you get anywhere near her, you'll die!" yelled one of the village men. Inuyasha glared at him but the chief ignored and still advanced towards Kagome.

When he was in front of Kagome, he bends down so that he can take a look at her. Shippo was on the other side of Kagome because he doesn't trust the village chief. So while the village chief was looking Kagome over, he never took his eyes off the old man.

The chief sighed and shook his head, "I'm so sorry of what the villagers did to you. I should have stopped them before any of this ever happened."

Kagome looked at the old man. She still couldn't see but his voice sounded very familiar to her. But before she can even remember or think about it, she lost consciousness.

The chief saw that Kagome fell unconscious. He sighed again and stood up. He turned to look at Inuyasha and the others with a smile, "please, come over to my home and there you can treat your little half demon friend's wounds."

Inuyasha and the others look at one another and then back at the chief and nodded.

"But chief, that's the same half-breed that destroyed our homes years ago!"

"Fools!" yelled the village chief. "You all are blind. This girl did nothing that destroyed our home 65 years ago! Did she raise her hand when you all tried to kill her? Did she try to kill you?"

None of the villagers answered and started murmuring among them.

The chief grunted, "That's what I thought. Now leave and go back to tend to the fields or animals!"

With that said the chief turned back towards the others and saw that Inuyasha already has Kagome in his arms. He nodded, "come, follow me." The others did as was told and followed him.

His home wasn't really far. It was near the back entrance of the village and towards the forest.

The chief slid the door to his home open and gestured for the others to go in. They all walked in while the chief took couple steps in front of the others.

"Follow me, I'll show you to a room so that you can treat her wounds."

He walked towards another door which was to the left and opened it. The door showed a hallway but it was lit because it had some windows for the sun to shine in through. The chief started to walk down the hallway, with the others close behind.

They passed about five doors until the chief stopped on the sixth and opened it.

"Here, you may treat her in this room. There are futon in the closet and some medical supplies. If you need anything else, you may find me in the main room where we were all at before."

The chief bowed and started walking away.

The others stepped into the room and started getting everything ready to lay Kagome down.

Miroku grabbed the futon from the closet, where the chief said it would be, and laid it on the floor while Sango went to grab the medical supplies. Inuyasha, Shippo and Kirara didn't really have to do anything. Besides Inuyasha carrying Kagome, that's it.

Once they got everything set up, Inuyasha carefully laid Kagome on the futon. Miroku was about to touch Sango's bottom until his hand got pinched.

"Don't even think about it monk."

Miroku sweat dropped and quickly stood up and stood next to Inuyasha. Sango was about to take Kagome's haori off until she remembered that the boys are still in the room.

She stared at them. The boys felt really uncomfortable with Sango's staring so they all quickly left the room, besides Kirara. She smirked and went back to treat Kagome's wounds.

15 minutes passed and Inuyasha started to get really impatient. When another five minutes passed, Inuyasha had enough waiting and was about to barge in whether Sango is finish or not until the door slammed open.

Sango walked out and closed the door behind her then looked at the others, she sighed, "the bruises and burns will heal with time but the wounds that Kagome got from the whips are going to heal in a day or two. Maybe even three days because of tonight."

Inuyasha glared at the ground. If he only had woken up sooner, none of this would have happened to Kagome. He felt someone pull his hakama. So he look down and saw that it was Shippo, "Inuyasha, Kagome will be alright, right?"

He didn't know how to answer so he only keh'd, "don't worry, Kagome's a half demon like me. So, she won't die that easily."

Miroku and Sango knew that Inuyasha is really worried about Kagome because now that Kagome is a half demon, she has hurt more and more. They just hope that there is at least a lifetime in Kagome's life where she won't get hurt anymore.

But then again, the world isn't that safe. If it is at least a day or so without Kagome getting hurt then they'll be fine with it.

They were all thinking and kind of gloomy that they didn't notice the door to the bedroom slid open.

"Hey you guys, what's with the gloomy atmosphere?"

Inuyasha and the others quickly turned their heads to see that Kagome was awake, with bandages that are visible which is over her right eye and neck. Kagome stared at them, waiting for them to answer but none answered.

She tilted her head, "What? Not going to answer?"

Everyone blinked once, than twice and finally Shippo was the first to break the silence, "Kagome! You're okay," he hugged her tightly, forgetting that she was hurt.

Kagome winced a little when he hugged her but ignored the pain and hugged him back. Inuyasha and the others noticed that Kagome was still in pain.

So, Inuyasha hit Shippo's head, making Kagome stare wide eye and her arms open a little.

"Ow! What did you do that for Inuyasha?" asked Shippo. He was rubbing his head, trying to get the pain to fade.

"Keh! You're forgetting that Kagome is hurt twerp," said Inuyasha with his hands in his haori.

Shippo's eyes widen and quickly turned to Kagome, "I'm sorry Kagome! Did I hurt you?" Kagome blinked, still surprise with her eyes wide and arms still open. But when she blinked again, she remembered that Shippo asked her if she was alright. She only smiled, "no, I'm alright. Thanks for worrying about me though." She turned to look at the others, "and thank you for worrying about me too but I'll be fine."

"Don't give me that bull Kagome. We can still tell that you're not okay yet," said Inuyasha.

She sighed, "yes, I know that Inuyasha. But don't worry, I'll heal."

"But today…" said Sango trailing off.

Kagome could only sigh again, "I know. Today is the night of the new moon. So it's going to heal slower but I'll be fine. It's only for a night, not as if it's a long time."

Sango sighed and nodded, "you're right. I guess it's because you're a child now that I'm being a bit serious." She sighed again until she felt something or someone rubbing her butt. Her eyebrow twitched in anger.

Inuyasha noticed Sango's anger without looking at her and quickly tried to hide behind Kagome's back. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, wondering why he suddenly hid behind her until she heard, "You lecherous perverted monk!" and heard someone being slapped and pounded.

She looked back at Sango and saw her walking down the hall, stomping, while Miroku was on the ground having a big red slap mark on his face and a huge bump on his head. Kagome noticed that Miroku was really unconscious this time because he didn't move. So she walked towards him, after Inuyasha stood up, and poked him.

"Oi, Miroku? Are you still alive?"

She poked his cheek and saw a little blood fountain waterfall coming out of his bump. "Wah! Inuyasha, I think Miroku is dead," said Shippo, quickly hiding behind his leg.

"He's only unconscious you twerp."

"But his head is doing a little blood fountain though."

Inuyasha keh'd because he didn't know how else to answer. Kagome started giggling while poking Miroku and having his head doing a little water fountain. She stopped and turned to Shippo, "you want to try Shippo? It's quite funny."

Shippo, still hiding behind Inuyasha's leg, shook his head furiously, "Nu uh! That's kind of creepy." She giggled, "First come and try it and then tell me if it is still creepy."

He slowly stepped forward towards Kagome and the unconscious Miroku. Shippo bent down and poked Miroku and his head did a blood fountain. He laughed.

"I told you it's not creepy."

He didn't hear her and kept playing poking Miroku. Kagome giggled and shook her head as she stood up. She looked up at Inuyasha, "come on, we should probably find where Sango went."

" She's fine Kagome. Sango can take care of herself."

"But still…"

Kagome trailed off when she noticed that she didn't recognize the building, "Umm, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, "what is it now?"

"Where are we?"

"Oh, we're in the village's chief's house. Apparently he sees you differently than the others. He even helped us. But I don't trust him one bit."

Kagome only hum an hm and nodded, "okay." _I wonder if it's the old man's voice that I heard._

Inuyasha decided to break her thoughts, "Anyways, since you're already awake, might as well take you to go see him."

He started walking down the hallway, Kagome, closely behind.

They made it to the doors at the end of the hallway and Inuyasha opened it. Kagome could see that Sango was still angry, but not much, sitting across from an old man. The old man looked very familiar to Kagome but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

The chief looked away from Sango and looked at Kagome. He got up and walked towards her and Inuyasha until he was only a few feet away. Kagome hid a little behind Inuyasha because she didn't want him to hurt her like what the villagers did earlier.

The chief smiled a very gentle smile, "it's great to see my savior that saved me from the fire again."


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Kagome's eyes widen, "you're that man who I saved from the burning home." The chief smiled wider, "so you still remember me. I'm glad."

Inuyasha and Sango look between from Kagome to the chief, confused. Until something clicked in Inuyasha's mind, "wait, this was the old man who you said that you saved?"

The chief and Kagome looked at Inuyasha and Sango, who was still confuse. Kagome nodded, "yeah, I just didn't recognize him." The chief laughed, "Of course! It's because I'm getting old," Kagome shook her head, with a small smile on her face, "you may look old on the outside but you're still young on the inside."

"I'm flattered and I can see that you haven't changed one bit when I last saw you."

"That's because I got turned back into this form by a plant demon."

Kagome and the chief were so into their conversation that they forgot about Inuyasha and Sango. Of course, Sango was very confused. She didn't even know what was going on! So she cleared her throat, making Kagome and the chief stop in the middle of their conversation, and Inuyasha looking at her.

"Can someone please tell me how you both know each other?"

Kagome looked at the chief and then to Inuyasha. She knew she has to tell the others because they didn't know anything so she sighed, "I'll tell you when Miroku and Shippo get here. That is, if Miroku wakes up."

Sango blush a little, embarrassed and forgot that she was the one who hit him to be unconscious.

"No need, we're here."

Everyone turned to look where the voice came from and saw Miroku rubbing his head by the door that leads to the hallway while having Shippo on his shoulders.

"Okay, since everyone is here. I might as well tell you what happened 65 years ago in this village," said Kagome.

She took a deep breath and started telling them the story.

**~Ten Minutes Later~**

"And that's the last thing I remember after the villagers tried to kill me."

After explaining everything to the others, both Sango and Miroku were furiously mad.

"They had no right to hurt you like that Kagome! How dare those villagers," said Sango.

"Sango is right. I may be a monk but those villagers should have listened to what really happened instead of jumping to conclusions," said Miroku, sighing and trying to calm himself down.

Kagome shrugged, "it's just how they are."

"But still!"

"Sango, Kagome is right. So there is no need to put your anger on the villagers."

Sango slump her shoulders a little after when Miroku said that. Inuyasha was the quietest and Kagome noticed, "Inuyasha is something wrong? You've been quiet." He looked at Kagome and shook his head, "it's nothing." She narrowed her eyes, "yeah right, something is bothering you. What is it?"

Inuyasha keh'd, "there's really nothing wrong with me. I'm fine okay?" Kagome sighed and shook her head and mumbled whatever and turned to look at the chief again. "So, was there something that you really needed that you're sheltering a half demon in your home?"

The chief shook his head and gave a small smile to her, "No, all I want to say is thank you. For saving me from my burning home and I am very sorry for what the villagers did to you."

"You are very welcome. Besides, I can never leave a life to die and it's alright. They didn't really know the truth."

"But it's not right-"

The chief got cut off when Kagome put her hand up, "it's fine. It's just how nature is. Everyone sees and just assume. Besides, you would have done the same thing if you were the villagers."

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, "I guess you're right."

"Anyways, I never did introduce myself properly did I? My name is Kagome and my friends are Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara," said Kagome pointing at the ones when she said their names.

The chief chuckled and put a hand out to shake, "It's finally good to hear my savior's name. My name is Mitsuharu Yamauchi." Kagome shook his hand, "it's nice to hear yours also Mr. Yamauchi."

"Please, just call me Mistuhara."

She nodded her head and turned to leave. "Where are you going Kagome?" asked Shippo. Kagome turned her head a bit so she can look at him, "Out. Tonight is the night and I rather be somewhere where no one can see me."

Inuyasha stepped towards her, "I'll come with you since it's the same for me." Mitsuhara shook his head, "I guess while you two are out, me and your other friends will explain the story to the villagers."

"You should know that they won't listen," said Kagome.

"Never assume things. The villagers may jump to conclusions but they will understand and they'll know the truth from lies."

She shrugged, "whatever you say. Anyways, I'll see all of you tomorrow. Come on Inuyasha."

Both Kagome and Inuyasha started running towards the forest, leaving the others back at the village to explain to the villagers.

While running around for a while, Kagome kept glancing at Inuyasha because he was mostly quiet. So she decided to break the silence, "hey Inuyasha."

He was brought out of his mind and turned to look at Kagome, still running, "what?"

"Come, follow me. I want to show you something."

Inuyasha nodded and Kagome started to run a bit faster ahead of him.

They ran for a while until they got near to the base of a mountain. "What are we doing here?" Inuyasha asked, looking around to see what's so great about it. "It's over here," said Kagome, walking towards the vines. She pushed the vines aside and Inuyasha saw that there was a cave behind it. Kagome walked in, Inuyasha behind her.

Once inside, Inuyasha could see that there was small bedding from animal skin and a few candles on the cave walls. "What is this place?" asked Inuyasha. "This place use to be my home," Kagome answered, walking towards a box that Inuyasha didn't notice because it was covered by the animal skin.

"You use to live here?"

Kagome nodded, holding a small box, "I have nowhere to go so I decided to make this place my home." Inuyasha felt a prick on his heart and an image of the girl who haunted his dreams flash in front of his eyes but disappeared a bit after. He shook his head and Kagome saw, "something's bothering you. You might as well tell me now since I won't be leaving you alone."

Inuyasha knew and growled a little, sitting down on the animal bed, "fine, since you really want to know so badly. Do you still remember when I told you that I kept seeing this girl that looks exactly like you?" Kagome nodded, "yeah." He took a deep breath, "well, I keep dreaming about her more often but they're mostly the same dream, us racing each other and making a promise."

"I guess it's time."

Inuyasha perked his ears up when he heard Kagome, "do you know something about this?" Kagome could only nod and stare back at the vines that are being use as a door to hide the cave. She could see that the sun was setting and knew that the seal will be broken on Inuyasha's memories.

"Kagome?"

She turns to look at Inuyasha and gave him a sad smile, "goodnight Inuyasha. Once you wake up, all of your questions will be answered."

"Wait, what do you…mean?" Inuyasha waver the last word because he suddenly felt sleepy. The last thing he remembered before falling asleep was Kagome's sad face and her mouthing an 'I'm sorry' and blacked out.

* * *

**OMG OMG OMG!**

**I can't wait to type the next chapter! KYAA!**

**Finally Inuyasha's going to get his memories unseal and I can't wait! Lol  
**


	18. Chapter 17

**OMG! Finally finished!**

**Hopefully it's good because I tried to type it the same way how I imagined it.**

**Anyways, Pleeeeasse review and Thank you!**

* * *

Chapter 17

~Inuyasha's Memories~

Inuyasha, who is a child, was trying to catch a butterfly in the garden while Izayoi was watching him in case he got hurt.

He was about to catch the butterfly until he heard a bush rustle near the castle wall and tree. Curious, he went to see what is was. "Inuyasha?" Izayoi asked, "Is something over there?" Inuyasha didn't know when but his mother was already behind him.

The bushes rustle again and alerted both Izayoi and Inuyasha. Izayoi quickly pulled Inuyasha behind her, in case if it is something dangerous, she can get Inuyasha to escape without him being harm. Taking cautious steps, Izayoi carefully walked towards the bushes while Inuyasha was really impatient but tried to be patient anyways.

Almost getting to see the other side of the bushes, Izayoi heard a low growl. She carefully pushes the bushes aside and what shocked her the most was a small child that was the same as Inuyasha. Inuyasha also wanted to see and being the curious little kid he is, he squirmed his way and was also shocked. The child was a small girl and she too was a half demon except her hair is black and she had clothing that was similar to Inuyasha's but instead of red, they're black.

Inuyasha saw that she also has ears like his, which made him beam in happiness and was about to run to the girl until she growled a loud growl. Izayoi quickly held onto Inuyasha, afraid that he'll get hurt but Inuyasha kept squirming in his mother's hold, wanting to ask the girl many questions.

While Izayoi was trying to hold onto Inuyasha, they both heard a thud, which made them stop what they were doing and saw that the girl fell unconscious. The girl was breathing heavily and now that Izayoi looked at her closely, she saw that the girl was really injured and having not seen the bandages that were on her head, the bandages were already seeped red.

This alarmed Inuyasha, "mother, she's hurt." Izayoi nodded, "Inuyasha, I want you to go prepare a futon okay? I'm going to carry her inside." Listening to his mother, since she knows best, quickly went to get a futon ready, while Izayoi carried the girl in her arms and walked inside the castle room that was next to the garden, setting her on the futon that Inuyasha made.

She quickly left the two to get the necessary needs. Inuyasha, not knowing what to do, just stared at the girl. The girl didn't look that much older than him. They were probably the same age. Inuyasha heard the door open and saw that Izayoi came back with some bandages and hot water in a bowl with a towel.

Izayoi quickly fixed the girl and wrapped some new bandages on her old one. She was horrified at what she saw; she saw that the girl had swords and arrow marks on her body. Inuyasha also saw and started to question his mother, "what happen to her mom? How did she get these wounds?" Izayoi shook her head, "I don't know Inuyasha."

"You think I can ask her once she wakes up?"

She shook her head again, "it is best if you do not ask Inuyasha because sometimes others wish to keep it a secret or rather not talk about it." Understanding, Inuyasha nodded and kept staring at the girl, waiting for her to wake up.

Thirty minutes past and Inuyasha was still staring and waiting for the girl to wake up. Watching her son sitting still while he was watching the girl like a hawk made Izayoi giggled a little. She has never seen Inuyasha so intimate on someone before. But then again, the girl is also a half demon like him so it's not surprising because this is both his and her very first time meeting another half dog demon child.

The girl groaned, which made Inuyasha perk up, and she slowly open her eyes. Inuyasha watched the girl with curiosity and fascination because the girl kept looking at her surroundings until her eyes finally met his. She quickly tried to sit up but fell back down onto the futon because she was still exhausted and wounded.

"Please, you need some rest," said Izayoi. The girl looked at Izayoi than Inuyasha and back at Izayoi again. "What is it that you want from me?" asked the girl. Izayoi softly smiled at her, "we don't want anything from you dear."

The girl turned her head so that she wasn't facing them and mumbled, "That's what everyone says."

"Hm? Did you say something?"

"Nothing," said the girl. She turned her head back at them and saw that Inuyasha was staring at her.

"What?"

Inuyasha blushed but tried to hide it by asking her questions, "What's your name? How old are you? Are you the same as me?"

"Whoa. Whoa. Slow down," said the girl. She tried to sit up again but this time with Izayoi helps. She thanked her and took a deep breath, "to answer your questions, my name is Kagome, I'm five years old, and yes I am the same as you."

Inuyasha stared Kagome for a while until Inuyasha beamed, "my name's Inuyasha, I'm also five years old, and this is my very first time actually meeting someone who is the same as me."

While Inuyasha and Kagome were talking, Izayoi just sat there, watching and listening to their conversation. She was happy that Inuyasha finally have someone to be his friend and once she dies, she'll know that Kagome will always be him.

5 days later

Inuyasha and Kagome were playing demon tag in the garden. Inuyasha was it so he was the demon while Kagome was his prey.

He searched for Kagome everywhere in the garden but couldn't find her anywhere. Passing the tree that was near the castle wall, he didn't notice that Kagome was laying on the branch, trying to hold in her giggle. But unfortunately she failed because a small giggle came out and Inuyasha heard it. He quickly looked up and saw Kagome sitting on the tree branch, smiling down on him.

"It took you long enough, now you'll have to catch me!"

Kagome immediately jumped out of the tree and started running, Inuyasha hot on her heels. She tried to maneuver her way around the garden so that Inuyasha couldn't catch her. Inuyasha knew that she would do that so he quickly ran a little faster and tackled her, making both roll on the grass.

They were both heavily breathing but laughing at the same time. "You just got lucky!" said Kagome, with a fake pout on her face and a small fist in the air. "No I didn't. You're just too slow," said Inuyasha. He was smiling because he never had this much fun before, until Kagome came into his life. Ever since she came, Kagome has introduced him to so many games that he never played before.

But it was because he never really had any friends so which made Kagome his very first and very best friend. They have been playing games every single day and seeing Kagome smile always gave him a weird feeling in his chest but he just ignores it. Thinking that it was natural or he's probably catching something.

"Oof!"

Inuyasha felt something or someone on top of him, bringing him out of his thoughts and saw that Kagome was sitting on him. She was giggling, "Why are you spacing out?" Inuyasha blush a little, "I'm not and why are you on me? You're heavy!" He tried to get Kagome off of him but she didn't budge a bit until she leaned down a bit, which made Inuyasha blush a little redder.

He saw her pout, "I'm not heavy and besides," she smiled, "this is what you get for spacing out," and licked him on the nose. That made Inuyasha turned red as a tomato. Kagome was laughing and knew that he'll get his revenge so she quickly got off of him and started running towards where Izayoi was.

"Kagome! Eew! You gave me girl cooties!" exclaimed Inuyasha. He ran after her, his face still red as a tomato.

Kagome was laughing the entire time while trying to run away from Inuyasha, who was chasing after her. They were both running around Izayoi, while she just watched them with pure happiness.

Two weeks later

It was night-time. Both Kagome and Inuyasha were lying on the grass in the castle garden, staring up at the night sky fill with stars. Kagome was telling Inuyasha the stories of what the stars hold that her grandmother told her.

"Hey Kagome?" asked Inuyasha, interrupting Kagome. She turned her head to the left so that she can look at him, "Yeah? What is it Inuyasha?" He knew something was going to happen but doesn't know when and knew that it has to do something about Kagome.

"Do you promise to stay with me forever? Never leave me?" asked Inuyasha. He didn't look at her because he felt something in the pit of his stomach that wanted him to throw up if he did and heard her answer.

He heard her sigh, "Inuyasha, I know I can't promise you that." That made him quickly look at her. Kagome could see hurt and sadness in Inuyasha. She didn't want to see him with that emotion so she cupped his face with both of her hands, "I know that I can't promise you that because we don't know what will happen in the future. But I will promise you that if we ever do get separate, I promise I will try to find you and be with you again. Okay?"

Hearing that made him smile, "okay and if you can't find me, then I'll try to find you." Kagome giggled, "Okay." She dropped her hands from his cheeks, which sadden Inuyasha a bit, which he doesn't know why, and tried to stand. A part of the ground was slippery, making Kagome slip and land on top of Inuyasha.

But what she didn't expect was to come lip to lip with Inuyasha. Both of their eyes widen. Kagome quickly got off of him, "S-sorry Inuyasha. I didn't mean to."

Inuyasha slowly sat up and shrugged, "don't worry about it, it was an accident." Kagome blushed a little more and nodded, "y-yeah, an accident. Well, good night Inuyasha." She quickly walked back to the castle room that Izayoi insisted that she shared with both Inuyasha and her.

Once she left, Inuyasha slowly touched his lips where the warmth of Kagome's lips touched his. He didn't really know what the feeling was that kept nagging him, so being the naïve five-year old child he was, he shrugged it off and decided to also went back to go to sleep.

One month later

Inuyasha was in the castle garden playing, his mother nearby watching him with a smile on her face.

He was playing tag with Kagome.

"Come on Inuyasha! You're so slow," said Kagome while giggling. Inuyasha turned towards her.

Inuyasha huffed, "I'm not slow! I just gave you a head start." Kagome laughed, "Sure you did." Hearing sarcasm from her made him pout, "I did." Kagome laughed again, "Okay, okay. You gave me a head start. You don't have to pout."

Hearing her give in made him happy so he started to run towards her. Once they were side by side, by the fence that was opposite from where Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi, was at, his mother started to countdown.

"Get ready, Set, and Go!"

Both Inuyasha and Kagome started to run towards Izayoi. Inuyasha was in the lead and was halfway there to his mother until the girl started to kick it up a notch and flew right pass Inuyasha. When the race was over, Inuyasha started to pout, "That's not fair." Kagome, who was cheering while jumping up and down, looked at Inuyasha and put out a hand for him, "hey, you shouldn't pout. You never know, maybe when you're older, you'll be a lot faster than me."

Inuyasha look at her hand then at her, "really?" Kagome smiled a radiant smile, "yeah, how about we make a deal. Once you get older and we see each other again in the future, let's have a rematch okay?" He smiled at this and shook her hand, "okay."

One week later after the race

Inuyasha, Izayoi, and Kagome were asleep until Inuyasha was woken by someone shaking him. He woke up to see that his mother was the one that shook him awake. Izayoi has a frightened and scared look, "mother? What's wrong?"

"Inuyasha, we have to get out of here quickly!"

"What? What about Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. He looked at Kagome's futon that was next to his and saw that Kagome was gone.

"Kagome?"

He quickly got out of his futon and frantically tried to find her until he saw her by the doors, looking through the crack. Quickly, he went towards her, "Kagome? What's wrong?"

Inuyasha was going to put a hand on her shoulder until the door was blown off, making both Inuyasha and Kagome blown backward, and back to where Izayoi was at. Trying to stand up and gain his sight back because of the impact of the blown, Inuyasha try to look for Kagome to see if she was alright.

He didn't see her anywhere, until he heard a battle scream. Turning towards the scream, his eyes widen at what he saw. Kagome was fighting demons with her bare hands, trying to protect both him and his mother.

"Kagome! That's enough. Please, let's just escape!" screamed Izayoi. She didn't want Kagome to get hurt or die because Kagome was the best thing that has ever happened to Inuyasha and she doesn't want him to lose her.

"Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha. He was still weak from the impact but tried to run towards her, to try to help her. Izayoi saw Inuyasha and immediately knew that he was going to try to help Kagome. So she quickly did what any mother would do, she grabbed him, stopping him so that he too couldn't get hurt.

Inuyasha tried to get out his mothers hold, "let go of me mother! I have to help her! I have to help Kagome!"

"Kukuku, we don't really much care about your friend or his mother over there. We only want you. It's because of you staying here that this village got attacked and became our meal."

This perk Inuyasha and he quickly look at Kagome. He could see that Kagome was clenching and unclenching her hands. Kagome said something back at the demon but with all the screaming, Inuyasha couldn't hear what she said.

After saying something to the demons, Inuyasha saw Kagome quickly running towards him and his mother. "Kagome? What's going on?" asked Inuyasha. He really wanted to know and knew something was wrong. Something bad was going to happen to Kagome but he doesn't know what.

Kagome ignored Inuyasha's question to her and quickly said something to his mother. Even up close, he still couldn't hear what Kagome was saying. He saw his mother nod her head and Kagome quickly looked at him. Kagome was looking at him sadness and tears were streaming down her face.

"Kagome?"

Kagome cupped his face, "I'm so sorry Inuyasha. Please forgive me. I have to seal your memories of me." His eyes widen and backed away harshly, "No! I don't want that! We made a promise to each other Kagome! I don't want to break it," he whispered the last sentence.

Her tears ran down her face more, "I know and I'm sorry that I have to do this. I don't want to do this either but it's the only thing that I can protect you. I'm sorry. Once we grow up, I'll look for you again and maybe if you really want. I'll unseal your memories."

"No Kagome!"

Inuyasha couldn't protest because the next thing he saw was a very bright blue light, blinding his sight. Once the blue light disappears, his eye sight was blurry and he started getting sleepy. But he tried to stay awake.

He could make out that Kagome quickly let go of his face and ran back to where the demons were. Inuyasha tried to reach out for her, "K-Kagome." Then he blacked out.

Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly and saw that his mother was crying while hugging him. He doesn't know why she was crying so he tried to reach out for her. But then a sudden pain stabs him in the chest. He felt as if something was missing. No not something, but more like someone.

His eyes blurred, so he tried to wipe them away but when he pulled his hands back, he saw tears. Tears, his very own tears were running down his face. He doesn't know why but he felt like crying, so he hugged his mother while he cried. Izayoi hugged Inuyasha back tighter and knew that he forgot about Kagome.

~End of Inuyasha's memories~

* * *

**Thank you for reading my readers!**

**Please review!**


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Inuyasha woke up and rubbed his head to make the headache go away. After when the headache disappear, Inuyasha looked at his surroundings. He could tell that he was still in the cave but what made him worried was that Kagome was not in the cave.

He quickly stood up and was about to yell Kagome's name until he noticed that he was human. His claws were gone, his dog-ears were replaced for human ears, and his sense of smell in gone so now he cannot sniff her out.

Inuyasha decided to leave the cave to search for her because he does not care whether demons or humans saw him; he was more worried about Kagome now that he got his memories back. He was about to leave until he heard someone humming a song from deeper within the cave. Not wanting to wait and find out who it is, he walked in deeper.

The cave started to get darker while he was walking. Right when it was about to be too dark for Inuyasha to see, a light suddenly appeared out of nowhere and the person who was humming got louder. Finally getting to the light, Inuyasha adjusted his eyesights to get use to the light.

Once getting use to, Inuyasha could not believe what he saw. There, behind the cave that both him and Kagome walked into, had a huge waterfall, plants seems like they are glowing, and the moon shining, illuminating everything.

Inuyasha looked at everything in awe until his eyes landed on Kagome, who was sitting on a boulder, humming a song. He walked towards her. When he was only a few feet away from where she is at, Inuyasha saw that Kagome was back to her regular size.

"Kagome?"

Kagome stopped humming and looked down at Inuyasha. "So, you have finally waked up." Inuyasha nodded and scratched the back of his head, "yeah, and..." he took a deep breath, "I've finally remember everything."

She jumped down from the boulder and lightly landed in front of him. Inuyasha stared at Kagome in awe. Kagome never looked any more beautiful, especially with the moonlight hitting down on her, making her glow. Sure, he has seen her human before she was turn back into a half demon, but her being in her human form now is different. He can't explain how but it just is.

Kagome took a step forward towards Inuyasha, "Now that you have finally remembered, do you despise me? I understand if you do because I sealed your memories even though you didn't want me to." She looked down on the ground, not wanting to see Inuyasha's expression for when he does say that he will hate her and not wanting him to see the sadness in her eyes.

He knew what she was thinking and he wanted her to know that he doesn't hate her. "I don't hate nor despise you Kagome. I just hated the fact that you had to seal my memories of you away."

"I know. I never wanted to do it either but I got no choice Inuyasha. I had to seal your memories of me, or you and your mother would have gotten hurt. Or worst, die."

Inuyasha saw that Kagome was trembling a little. Therefore, he closed the gap between them by hugging her to him. "Kagome, I want you to tell me what happened. I remember you talking to the demons and my mother but I couldn't hear what you were saying." He felt her tense up a little in his arms but she soon relaxed, "I guess you have the right to know now that you finally have your memories back."

Kagome, still in Inuyasha's arms, took a deep breath and started telling him what happened before she sealed his memories of her away.

~Flashback~

Screams and yelling were in the air, waking Kagome up. She could hear many screams and the scent of human blood were getting thick in the air. The bloods mixed with burnt ashes.

Quickly getting out of her futon, Kagome saw that Inuyasha was still asleep and so was Izayoi. She quickly went to shake Izayoi, "Izayoi, wake up! Please!" Izayoi half way opened her eyelids, "Kagome?" When she saw Kagome's frightened face, she was fully awoken, "Kagome? What's wrong?"

Kagome quickly shook her head, "you have to wake Inuyasha up. I think we're getting attack by demons because I hear a lot of screams and yelling outside and I can smell blood. Lots of them."

That alerted Izayoi, so she quickly went to wake Inuyasha up. While Izayoi was doing that, Kagome quickly walked towards the door that leads to the garden. She carefully opened it up a little to see through a crack. What horrified her of what she saw was that there were many demons and they are killing many of the villagers, even soldiers.

Kagome felt a presence behind her, and by the scent of the person, she knew that it was Inuyasha, "Kagome? What's wrong?" She didn't answer him because her eyes widen when she saw that a very huge demon was going to blow down the door. Kagome didn't get a chance to warn Inuyasha to get away because the door was immediately blown off, making both her and Inuyasha blown backward.

Thanks to being out in the forest most of her time and encountering demons, Kagome quickly landed on her feet and started running towards the demon that blown the door off.

Kagome's claws glowed a bright golden-yellow and she quickly slashed at the demon, "Soul Ripper!" The demon didn't get a chance to dodge Kagome's attack, which made him get rip into pieces. Not stopping, Kagome kept attacking at every demon that came at her and the ones trying to get to Inuyasha and Izayoi. While fighting, Kagome didn't hear Izayoi pleading her to stop and that they should just escape.

Heavily breathing, Kagome noticed that the demons stopped attacking so she took this chance to question them, "Why are you attacking this village? They haven't done anything to you!" The demons gave her a senile smile, "Kukuku, we don't really much care about your friend or his mother over there. We only want you. It's because of you staying here that this village got attacked and became our meal."

"What?! What is it that you want from me than?"

Getting impatient and angry that she was the one that brought the demons here because of her, she unconsciously clenched and unclenched her hands. The demons finally answered, "We don't really know why but it is our master that wants you." Kagome squared her shoulders, standing tall and straight, "if I go with you, will you all stop killing and leave the village?" The demons smiled, showing their disgusting teeth, "of course, our main goal is to get you to our master. But if there are any others that do know you, well, let's say master will kill them right in front of you."

Kagome's breath hitched in her throat. _'If their stupid master finds out that both Inuyasha and Izayoi knows me and are very precious to me, then he'll kill them!'_ Not taking that chance of them being killed, Kagome quickly ran back to where Inuyasha and Izayoi were.

"Kagome? What's going on?"

Kagome ignored him and quickly told Izayoi the situation. "I'm sorry Izayoi, I don't want to do this either but I have to seal both yours and Inuyasha's memories of me." Izayoi gave her a reassuring smile, "don't worry Kagome. I understand, but please, only seal Inuyasha's memories."

"But!"

"No but, I know I won't live long anyways. So I wish to remember and know that in the future I will know that you will always be there for him."

Losing the argument, Kagome nodded her head and decided to seal Inuyasha's memories instead.

After sealing with Inuyasha protesting a little, Kagome bid Izayoi goodbye, "goodbye Izayoi. I'm glad I met both you and Inuyasha." Izayoi smiled with tears streaming down her face, "I too am glad. Goodbye Kagome."

With that said, Kagome ran out of the castle, where the demons waited for her. She stood in front of them, "let's go. Take me to whoever your master is." The demons nodded, taking Kagome, and headed to where their master waited.

~End of Flashback~

Finished, Kagome took a shaky breath and tried to bury her face in Inuyasha's chest. While Inuyasha just stood, deadpanned surprised that if Kagome had never sealed his memories, than he would have died and never get to see Kagome again. He hugged her closer to him, breathing in her scent. Then a thought came into question so he pulled away from Kagome a bit so that he can see her face.

"Kagome, if you were taken? What happened? How did you end up in the future than?"

Kagome tensed and Inuyasha knew. Instead of looking at Inuyasha, Kagome looked at the ground again, "I-I can't tell you. I mean, I can but I'm not ready to tell." He really didn't want Kagome to look at the ground because he really want to see her face. Therefore, he tilted her head by her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Kagome, I understand. I won't pressure you to tell me. But I want you to always know that I'm always here for you when you need me."

She tilted her head the right, turning her eyes away from him, "what about Kikyo? You have her. You don't need me." What surprise her next were warm lips on her. Inuyasha pulled away after he kissed her, blushing a little. Kagome slowly touched her lips, "Why Inuyasha? Why did you kiss me?"

Inuyasha turned his head away from her, "because I like you, no," he shook his head and fully turned to face Kagome with a serious face, "it's because I love you Kagome. Before when you sealed my memories of you away, I always felt weird around you but as naïve as I was since I was kid back then, I always ignored it."

"But...what about Kikyo?"

He shook his head furiously and grabbed onto Kagome's arms, making her tense a bit, "I use to have feelings for her. However, I didn't know what kind. They were probably for repayment or something but I do know that I never loved her. I guess I just wanted someone to accept me that I accepted Kikyo since she didn't hate me like the other humans do. Finally figuring out that she never even loved me for who I am, because she wanted to me to change, I don't have any feelings towards her at all anymore. Besides..."

Inuyasha let go of her arms and quickly hugged Kagome, "I fell in love with you first. Even when we were kids, I fell in love with you without knowing it. I guess my mother found out about it and just never told me."

* * *

After confessing his heart out, Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha to look at his eyes. She can see that he was telling her the truth because he had love showing in his eyes. "Inuyasha, I always have been in love with you. I just never told you because I knew you still had Kikyo." He quickly hugged Kagome; happy that she loves him back too, "You don't have to worry about Kikyo anymore. I promise I will always be with you and protect you."

They both pulled away from each other, but still hugging, and inched their faces closer. What felt like a few hours, but was actually a couple of seconds, their lips finally touched. Kagome felt sparks when their lips touched and butterflies fluttering in her stomach while Inuyasha just felt like the luckiest half demon alive.

Pulling away, they both hugged each other, "well, it's getting late. We should probably get some shuteye," said Kagome, yawning. Inuyasha nodded, "yeah, we'll have to go back to the village to meet up with the others. So might as well sleep now."

"Did you want to sleep out here? Or back in the cave?"

He shrugged, "Technically, I prefer to sleep out here because it has more fresh air than in the cave." Kagome nodded, "okay, than out here it is."

They both decided to sleep under a big tree. Therefore, when they both got comfortable, Inuyasha hugged Kagome to him, putting his chin on top of her head. They both fell fast asleep in each other arms, with the moonlit night shining upon them.

* * *

**Hopefully it was good xD**

**This is actually my first time writing lovey dovey scene, I think that's what you call em**

**Anyways, Thank U for reading and please review!**

**Oh, and almost forgot, for those who wish to know how child half demon Kagome looks like, go here: **

** lunadeath1 dot deviantart dot com_/_art_/_Child-Half-Demon-Kagome-333299904**

**The pic is my drawing and that's how I think she looks like :)!**


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The morning sunlight, shining through the trees, woke Inuyasha up. Opening his eyes, he turns his head to look where Kagome slept at and found that she wasn't there. Fully on alert, Inuyasha quickly got up and started to look for her.

"Kagome!"

Still under the big tree, Inuyasha took a step forward towards where the cave was until something quickly appeared in front of him. He jumped a little by surprise and there, right in front of him was a hanging upside down Kagome, giggling. Inuyasha sighed in relief under his breath, glad that Kagome was all right. Kagome was still giggling, "I'm surprise I scared you."

Looking away and crossing his arms Inuyasha keh'd, "You didn't scare me. You just surprised me." She rolled her eyes, "at lease you didn't scream like a girl." Up righting herself, Kagome landed softly in front of him and putted a finger on her chin, thinking aloud, "Hmm, now that I mention that, I really wonder how it would sound like if you did scream like a girl."

"No way am I going to scream like a girl!"

Kagome laughed a little, "Chill Inuyasha, I was just joking." Inuyasha mumbled, "Whatever." Shaking her head, Kagome look at the sky, "well, we might as well go back to the village." She looked back at Inuyasha and saw him nodding, "yeah, we still have to move on to go search for the jewel shards. We can't waste anymore time." Agreeing, Kagome started walking back towards the cave.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome; he never thought she looked more beautiful now that she is a half demon. Kagome noticed that Inuyasha wasn't following her so she tilted her head a bit, to look over her shoulders at him, "hey! Are you coming or what?" Shaking his head, Inuyasha quickly walked to catch up to her.

Once by her side, Kagome gave him a question look, "what were you thinking about?" He shrugged his shoulders, "just thinking how beautiful you are." Her eyes widen and jumped away from Inuyasha a bit, "oh my god! What have you done to my Inuyasha!" He gave her a weird look, "what are you talking about Kagome?"

"You just complimented me! You never do that."

Remembering what he just said, Inuyasha blushed a little, "well it's true." Kagome gaped at him and blushed a little "oh um, thanks." Turning her head a bit to the side, Kagome took a deep breath and exhaled, making the blush on her face disappear, "but I still want my Inuyasha back!" Inuyasha stared at her as if she was crazy; then again, she is being crazy now, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Sit boy!"

He slammed into the ground. "Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Kagome laughed, "there's my Inuyasha." He got up from the ground, "I'm going to kill you!" She started running away from him, sticking out her tongue at him, "but you love me too much to kill me." All she earned from a reply was a growl.

Running out from the cave, Inuyasha still couldn't catch Kagome because she kept dodging him every time he tried to grab her. She was mostly giggling while dodging him. They both did that while on their way back to the village.

Once arriving, Inuyasha finally caught Kagome, making them both roll out of the forest and stopping in front of the village back gate. Miroku and the others were already there, waiting for them but they didn't expect for both of their companions to roll to them.

Kagome got up, patting the dirt away that is on her, "Thanks a lot Inuyasha, you got me all dirty!" Inuyasha was next to her, also patting the dirt that is on him, "Hey, it's not just only you okay? I also got dirty!" She scoffed, "usually you wouldn't care if you are dirty or not." He crossed his arms, "well this time I do because I have more dirt on me than usual."

They were so into their bickering that they didn't notice the others. So Shippo decided to interrupt them, "Did you guys make babies?" Hearing that made both of the half demons stop their bickering and turned to look at Shippo. They both flushed red in the face, "Why the heck would you think that?!" asked Inuyasha.

Shippo just shrugged, "Because you both were alone all night so he just assumed," said Miroku. Both half demons saw a little glint in the monks' eyes and had a bad feeling about what he is going to say next. Miroku opened his mouth and was going to say something until his head was hit by Sango's boomerang, making him shut his mouth.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha sighed in relief, not wanting to hear nor answer whatever question he was about to ask them. "That's enough Miroku. Don't forget, we have to bring Kagome to meet the villagers," said Sango.

Kagome tensed a little and Inuyasha saw. He grabbed onto Kagome's hand, making her look at him, "don't worry Kagome, I won't let them hurt you if they do try." Nodding, Kagome look at Sango, still not letting go of Inuyasha's hand, "alright, I'll go and see them." Kagome and Inuyasha started walking towards the center of the village, Sango and others walking behind them.

Sango whispered to Miroku, "Do you think something happened between them? This is actually the first time that Inuyasha hold onto Kagome's hand." Miroku nodded and whispered back, "I have to guess that something happened, which made them both closer."

"But, what about Kikyo? You don't really think he's playing with her do you?"

They were both into their conversation that they haven't noticed that Kagome and Inuyasha heard everything, making Inuyasha tick off. "You don't think he's a two timer do you Miroku?" asked Sango. That was the last straw, Inuyasha let go of Kagome's hand and spun around to Sango and Miroku, "you know that I can hear you right?" Putting their hands up in defense Miroku spoke for the both of them, "We were only just curious. There is no need to blow up on us."

What Miroku didn't expect next was someone whispering in his ears, "oh but curious kills the cat."

"EEEEKK!"

Everyone stared at Miroku when he screamed. Couple seconds later, everyone burst out laughing. Miroku quickly spun around to see who it was that spoke behind him and saw that it was Kagome. He blushed furiously while everyone still laughed.

"You should have seen your face when you screamed Miroku. It was hilarious," said Sango. Kagome was laughing so hard that she could barely say the words that she wanted to say, "I *wheeze* can't believe that *wheeze* that you actually scream like a girl."

They all laughed while Miroku just sulked a little and mumbling under his breath. Couple of minutes past and everyone stopped laughing, wiping tears away from their eyes. "Well, now that we all had our laugh, we might as well go back to what we were going to do before," said Kagome. All of them nodded and started heading to where all the villagers were gathered.

Upon arriving, Kagome saw that many of the villagers looked at her guiltily. Confused, she went towards Mitsuhara. "What's wrong with the villagers? They keep giving me these guilty looks," asked Kagome. Mitsuhara looked at Kagome, surprised but at the same time isn't surprised, that she is now a full-grown teen. "Well I be, you weren't kidding that you got poisoned that turned you into a child," said Mitsuhara, ignoring Kagome's question. She nodded, "of course, I don't lie and you never really did answer my question."

"Oh, right. Well, your friends and I told the villagers of what really happened and I guess they understood that you did try to protect them it's just that they all assumed you destroyed our village because you had that demon's blood on you."

Understanding, Kagome nodded her head and looked at every one of the villagers. She and the others saw that some of them flinched away or tried to hide behind one another. Sighing, Kagome took a couple of steps towards them but every step she takes, the villagers step back. Stopping, Kagome decided to stay where she was, "You don't have to be scared of me. I don't hate any of you."

"B-but, aren't you angry the way how we hurt you yesterday?" asked one of the villagers woman. Kagome shook her head, giving them all a smile, "No, I am not angry at all." She shrugged, "sure it hurt like hell but I'm use to others hating me." Sighing, she shook her head, "Only thing I don't get is why others judge one another without getting to know them first. Oh well, I guess that's just how life is."

Some of the villagers knew that Kagome wasn't going to hurt them, so using a little courage, they took a step towards her. She saw that some of them started walking towards her, smiling; she brought out a hand for them. The villagers were a little confuse when Kagome brought her hand out to them but a little girl and boy didn't stop like the others because they just kept walking towards Kagome, hands out for her also.

Once they reached her, Kagome gave them a big smile and picked them both up. They were all laughing when Kagome spun them around, while still holding them in her arms. Seeing this scene, the villagers relaxed completely and all started walking towards her. Kagome stopped spinning when she saw that the villagers all surrounded her, apologizing to her. She giggled and started telling them it was fine.

While Kagome was the center of attention of the village, Inuyasha and the others just watched as she kept getting apologizes and small gifts. "Now that the villagers know the truth, the weight is lifted off my shoulders," said Mitsuhara. "What do you mean?" asked Miroku, "All those years ago, when the villagers came back after running after Kagome, I couldn't tell them what really happened. They were all blinded by anger and anguish that if I have told them, they would not believe me."

"What about the demons body? You could have shown that as proof to them," said Shippo. Mitsuhara shook his head, "I could have if I did have the body, but sadly, it was already burnt to ashes."

"Oh."

Mitsuhara smiled at Shippo, "But don't worry little one. Now we all need not to worry because the village is finally free from the years of anger and Kagome is finally accepted by this village."

Everyone nodded and went back to watch as Kagome was getting accepted the villagers little by little.

* * *

**Phew. I had fun making this chapter.**

**Although I think I could've done it better. *Shugs* Oh well! I'm satisfied with it! xD**

**Thank you readers! and Please review! Me love reading everyone's reviews because it makes me happy and know that everyone likes my story, which gives me encouragement to write and update faster.**

**Again, Thank YOU! **


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

After the acceptance thing, Kagome and the others decided that it would be best that she kept moving. They stayed in the village long enough and Inuyasha wanted to get a move on. Saying their goodbyes to the villagers and Mitsuhara, they were back on the road once again.

The walk was very calm and peaceful. Even though it was peaceful, something just has to interrupt it. "Worthless half demon, give me your-!" The demon didn't get a chance to finish talking because Kagome quickly eliminated it with one swing of her claw. "Who are you calling worthless? Stupid demon," said Kagome. She started walking again, while the others stared wide-eyed at her. Noticing that they weren't walking, Kagome looked back, "what?" Everyone just shook their heads and started catching up to her.

Couple of hours passed by and it was already noon. The gang was in a forest that's mostly used for travelers. Kagome stopped walking, making the others stopped as well, and looked up at the clear blue sky. For the entire day, not one demon ever opposed them. Well, besides the one this morning but that's mostly it. Deciding that today would be a good day, Kagome beamed to the others, "hey you guys. You all want to play a little game?"

This perked everyone's attention. "Sure, what game do you have in mind Kagome?" asked Sango. Kagome thought for a minute until she got one, "I know! Have you all played demon combat race before?" Everyone tilted their head to the same side, "demon combat race?" She nodded and started to do little jumps on her tiptoes, "yeah!"

"Umm, do you mind explaining what it is?" asked Miroku. Kagome smiled, "Sure! Demon Combat Race is a race!" she giggled while everyone else sweat dropped, "of course it is. How foolish of me," said Miroku, shaking his head while smiling. Kagome was still jittery, "The how you play the game is very simple." This caught everyone's attention. "To learn how to play the game is simple. It's a race but at the same time it isn't," said Kagome. "Get to the point already Kagome," said Inuyasha, crossing his arms.

She pouted, "Aww, fine. It's a race but at the same time, we could attack each other so that we could slow the other down. But there's a problem." "And that is?" asked Inuyasha. "The problem is that there will be two demons that will chase you. So if you're caught, you die, in other words you lose the race." "Huh, that sounds simple enough. So wait, even though one of us isn't the demon, we could still attack the others?" asked Sango. Kagome nodded, "Yup. Simple explanation, get caught by two demons you lose, and run as fast as you can to the goal while trying to slow the other down."

Everyone nodded, "yeah, it sounds like fun. Besides, nothing really happened much today so we might as well have some fun," said Miroku. Sango nodded, "I agree, it's been a while since we had any fun." Inuyasha really didn't say much because even though he doesn't show it on the outside, he was very excited on the inside.

"Okay. Shippo, do you mind being the goal?" asked Kagome. Shippo looked Kagome and nodded, "Sure! But uh, what do I have to do?" Kagome smiled and gave Shippo a whistle, "all you have to do is blow the whistle for us to start, hide, and if you see one of us, run as fast as you can so that none of us can reach you." Shippo jumped up and down, "Okay! None of you will ever catch me!" and with that said, Shippo immediately took off to hide.

Kagome went to stand next to the others, "So who's going to be the demons?" Kirara mewed and everyone laughed. "Okay, so it seems Kirara is one of the demons, who want to be the other?" asked Kagome. No one else volunteered so Kagome sighed, "guess we'll just have to do it the old fashion way. Okay, were doing rock, paper, scissors. Ready?" They all nodded, "Rock, Paper, Scissors!" They all threw in their hands, revealed three rocks, and one scissor.

Kagome sighed, "Guess I'll be the demon with Kirara. All right everyone! Go and hide in your spot until Shippo blows the whistle." Kirara transformed and everyone split, going to his or her hiding places. Kagome went to hide in a tree that was full of leaves, which could cover even her scent from Inuyasha. Miroku hid behind a bush and so did Sango but what they didn't know was that they were actually hiding across from each other. Kirara also hid in the bushes but she was closer to Kagome. Inuyasha also hid in the trees as Kagome, but with less leaves to cover up.

Couple of seconds passed by and everyone was waiting for the whistle, until they heard a very loud ring. They all knew that, that was their time so they all quickly got out of their hiding place. Inuyasha was the first one on the ground and started racing towards where Shippo is while Kagome chased after him. Miroku and Sango didn't go far because when they got out of their hiding place, they both had looks of surprise but Sango quickly smeared that away by throwing Hiraikotsu at him.

He dodged it of course, "whoa! Sango, careful with that!" said Miroku. Sango smirked, "it's a demon "combat" race Miroku. So I don't have to be careful." With that said, Hiraikotsu came back to her and she quickly fled. Miroku smiled and was about to run after her until he heard a large growl. He turned around and saw that Kirara was right behind him. Surprised, he quickly sped off. He ran right next to Sango, smiling at her, "hello Sango and good day." Miroku ran ahead of Sango, making her confused how he outran her until she heard a growl. Looking back to see, while still running, Sango was surprise that Kirara was behind her. "Miroku! You lecherous monk!" yelled Sango, trying to run as fast as she can from Kirara. Sango heard him chuckle, which pissed her off more, but unfortunately for her, Sango lost her footing which made her lose her speed. Kirara used that time and pounced on Sango, making Sango lose the race.

While that was going on, Kagome was chasing after Inuyasha. Thanks to the leaves that she was covered in, he didn't notice her one bit. Inuyasha ran towards Shippo scent, knowing that he was probably near a lake or river because he could hear the flowing of water. Kagome decided to play with Inuyasha for a while so she ran to the left where there were bushes and use a taunting voice, "Inu~ya~sha~." Perking up a little, Inuyasha looked to his sides and behind him. Seeing that there was no one, he shrugged, and kept running to where Shippo is. Then he heard it again. Furiously looking everywhere, while still running, he keeps thinking that he's probably hearing voices. Kagome tried her best to keep in her laughter because she's surprise that Inuyasha hasn't recognize her voice. So having enough playing around because she knows that they were close to where Shippo was at, Kagome put her mouth close to his ear, "you lose Inuyasha." Hearing her voice close to his ear gave him shivers down his spine but the next thing he knew, he was rolling down on the forest ground, with Kagome again.

When they finally stopped, Inuyasha was on top of Kagome, while she was under him. She laughed, "I'm surprise you didn't sense me at all Inuyasha." Getting up, Inuyasha also pulled Kagome up, "how did you do that anyways? I didn't smell nor hear you."

"That's because I used my surroundings. Using the trees leaves, bushes, and grass, I was able to cover my trail of scent, which is why you couldn't smell me at all. The reason why you couldn't hear me was because I was running light on my feet."

Inuyasha scratched his head, "huh, I didn't know you can actually do that." Kagome shrugged, "it's what you learn while surviving in this kind of world alone." "Sorry," said Inuyasha. She tilted her head, "what for?" He looked away from her, "for bringing back whatever memory you remember." Kagome kissed him on the cheek, "its fine, you didn't know."

Hearing clapping coming out of nowhere, both half-demons turned to look who it was and saw that the gang was there, watching them the entire time. Blushing, both Kagome and Inuyasha turned away from each other.

"Now now, there's no need to be shy. We're only your friends," said Miroku. "That's the problem," said Kagome, under her breath. Sighing, Inuyasha turned back to face everyone, "So, who won?" Sango shrugged, "no one did. Kirara got both Miroku and me. I'm surprise he can barely even fight against Kirara."

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other and then back at Sango. "Uh, what happened?" asked Kagome. Sango took a deep breath, "well, after when Kirara got me..."

~Flashback~

Kirara pounced on Sango, making her lose the race. Sango petted Kirara off her, "darn, thought for sure I would've won this race." She sigh, "oh well, come on Kirara, you still have Miroku to catch." Kirara nodded and Sango rode on her back.

It didn't really take long until they both saw Miroku running. He was running all right but he didn't notice them until he heard a pound of feet from behind him. When he turned, he almost tripped but instead of tripping, he ran faster with tears in his eyes, "Oh come on!" Kirara quickly flew over Miroku and landed in front of him, making him stop. He held his staff up, "hmph, friends or not I will win this race."

Miroku went to go attack with his staff but Kirara hit the staff from his hands and pounded him. When she got off him, Miroku's eyes were swirls, "wow, now that was a pathetic fight," said Sango. Kirara transformed back and mewed.

~End of Flashback~

Both Kagome and Inuyasha started laughing, "Wow Miroku. I think you're getting rusty," said Inuyasha. "I certainly am not. I just let her win," said Miroku. Kagome giggled, "Sure you did. I guess losing to Kirara made you lose your pride."

After laughing, Kagome looked at their surrounding and saw that they were at a lake. Inuyasha and the others noticed Kagome go paled when she saw the lake. "Kagome? What's wrong?" asked Inuyasha. He went to put a hand on her shoulder, shaking her a bit. The others looked at Kagome worriedly.

They saw her shook her head, "no, it can't be."

* * *

**Oooohhh, I wonder what's going to happen next. Rate from 1-10 please! 1=bad 10=great**

**I just wanna know what others think of my story :) If it's bad I'm sorry. But if it's good, yay!**

**Please review!**


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

They all stared at her in concern. "Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, shaking her a bit more. Kagome snapped out of whatever she saw and looked at Inuyasha and the others. "Huh? What is it?"

"Are you okay? You looked as if you're going to get sick or something," asked Sango. Kagome shook her head, "yeah, I'm fine. I just thought I saw someone who looked familiar standing on the waters." Everyone looked at the lake and saw nothing. They turned back at Kagome, "but there's no one there Kagome," said Shippo. Kagome looked back at the lake and saw that there was indeed, no one there. Confused yet not wanting to find out, she shook her head and looked at the others with an apologetic smile, "sorry, I guess I'm just seeing things."

Miroku shook his head, "there is no need to apologize Kagome. We understand." She nodded her head and looked back up at the sky. Seeing how they still have a lot of time, Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha with a smile, "You still want to do the promise?"

Inuyasha gave her a confused look, "which promise?" She rolled her eyes, "the race. We made a promise that when we're older, we'll race each other again." Hearing about the promise race, Inuyasha smirked, "sure, don't blame me if I beat you." Kagome put a finger up, "but we're still doing the demon combat race." He shrugged, "fine by me. As long as I can beat you, I'm fine with any race."

Kagome shook her head while smiling, "aren't you a little over excited?" "Nope, I'm just eager to beat you," said Inuyasha, cracking his knuckles. She sighed, "whatever you say Inuyasha." Kagome turn to look at the others, "do you guys also want to be in it?" Miroku and Sango smiled, "no, I think we're fine. We'll be the goal for the both of you," said Sango.

Nodding, Kagome pointed at the end of the lake, "Okay, since you guys are gonna the goals, you all have to stay at that end of the lake for both me and Inuyasha." Agreeing, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo rode on Kirara to get to the end of the lake.

While they were going there, Kagome and Inuyasha stared at each other, both with determination shown on their face. "This time I won't lose to you Kagome," said Inuyasha. "Don't count on it, you couldn't even catch up to me when I was in my child form and I even caught you easily," said Kagome.

"Keh! But this time I won't lose to you!"

Kagome just stared at him after when he said that. Inuyasha looked back at her, "what?" She pointed at him, "you just admitted that I was right." Thinking back at what he said, he growled, "No I didn't!"

"Yes you did."

"No."

"Yup."

"I said I didn't admit that you were right!"

He didn't hear the whistle being blown because of his outburst but Kagome did and ran. "Yes you did Inuyasha! You totally admit it!" said Kagome, giggling while running towards the others. Growling, Inuyasha ran after her.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

Hearing the attack, Kagome quickly dodged to the side. She jumped into the air and turned towards him, "Soul Ripper!" Dodging the attack by moving to the right, Inuyasha looked back to see claw like marks on the ground. "What the hell Kagome! Are you trying to kill me?" exclaimed Inuyasha. She looked at Inuyasha over her shoulders and smiled, "maybe or maybe not." He growled and digs his claws into his palm, making them bleed. "Blades of Blood!"

The blades flew everywhere, making Kagome not able to dodge them. Only three of the blades got her. They got her on her left shoulder, a scratch on her right wrist, and right leg.

"Hah! Got you!"

While they were racing and hitting each other with attacks, they both didn't notice that something was watching them from inside the lake.

Even if hit, Kagome still didn't stop running, "they're only scratches Inuyasha. You have to do better than that. This is how you do it!" Doing the same thing like what Inuyasha did to his hand, Kagome quickly stopped and spun around.

The thing that was watching them took that time and quickly shot through from the water. Both Kagome and Inuyasha were taken by surprise when the water shot forward out from the lake. Kagome backed away from the water, but the water kept following her. Tired of the water, she slashed her bloody claw at it, "Crescent Blades!"

Three huge blades cut right through the water, not doing anything to it.

"Damn it!"

"Kagome!" exclaimed Inuyasha. Miroku and the others landed next to him, "Inuyasha! What happened?" asked Miroku. Inuyasha looked at Miroku and then back at Kagome, "I don't know, all I know is that we were having our race until the water shot out from the lake." "But why is it only after Kagome?" asked Shippo.

"I don't know!"

Kagome kept dodging the water when it tried to grab her. She doesn't know why it's only after her. Not noticing the water by her feet, the water quickly grabbed her ankle, making her fall onto her back on the ground.

Seeing that Kagome is down, Inuyasha quickly ran to her, "Kagome!" Kagome winced when she tried to sit up but she didn't get a chance to sit up because she started to get dragged into the lake.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha and the others didn't quickly get to her on time because she was fully dragged into the water.

"No Kagome!"

"Kagome!"

While in the lake, Kagome tried to fight her way out of the water but whenever she try to swim, something keeps restraining her, making her not able to move much.

"Kagome."

Hearing someone calling her name, Kagome stopped struggling and looked around her to see who it was that called her name. Seeing that it was no one, she started to struggle again.

"Kagome."

She stopped struggling again and looked down below her where the voice came from. There wasn't really much besides darkness. She was about to ignore it until a very bright light blinded her. Kagome closed her eyes and blocked the light with her arm.

When the light finally died down, Kagome put her arm down and opened her eyes. What she saw before her was a beautiful garden. A garden that she remembers so well. It was the garden of her very old home.

Kagome was about to take a step forward until someone called her name from behind, "Kagome." She quickly spun around and was shock.

"N-no way."


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Kagome, surprised, couldn't believe what or who she is seeing.

"M-mother?"

Kurami smiled at her and nodded. Rushing to her, Kagome hugged her mother, happy that she could finally see her again after all those years of being alone. But what took her by surprise next was a very sharp pain on her shoulder. Looking at Kurami, Kagome saw her with a smirk on her face. Jumping away from her, Kagome held her injured shoulder.

"Why?" asked Kagome, with pain showing on her face. Kurami pointed at her, "it's because I want you dead." A sharp pain hit Kagome in the heart, "why?" Her mother sneered, "You asked too much. Fine, if you really want to know why it is because I have always hated you." Kagome was devastated. Hearing that one sentence, knowing that your family is gone, and being alone in the world crushed her.

While Kagome was still in the lake, Inuyasha and the others were still outside. Inuyasha rushed towards the lake, wanting to save Kagome but Miroku stopped him, "wait Inuyasha!" He stopped and growled at Miroku, "what? I have to save Kagome!" Miroku quickly stood next to him, "I know but don't you sense it?"

"Sense what?"

Sango quickly caught up to them, "the demonic aura. Somehow it wasn't here before but ever since that water attacked Kagome, it appeared out of nowhere." Miroku nodded, "its true Inuyasha." "I don't care about any of that! All I want is to get Kagome back!" exclaimed Inuyasha.

He continued to run towards the lake. When he got closer, he was about to jump into the lake until a huge splash stopped him in his track. Miroku and the others caught up to Inuyasha and were shocked at what they saw. There, standing on the water, was a woman.

Inuyasha took out his tetsusaiga while the others quickly got into battle position, their weapons in hands. "Who are you and where is Kagome?" asked Inuyasha. The woman chuckled, "my name is no of important to you and the one who you call Kagome is right here." The spot where the woman stood started to ripple until something very huge appeared out of the water.

Everyone gasped at what they saw. The monster was a water serpent made of water. But what surprised them the most was that Kagome was where the serpent's stomach is.

"Kagome!" exclaimed Inuyasha. The woman who now stood on the serpent's head laughed, "Yelling her name is useless! She will never wake up because she is under my spell." Clenching his hands and tightening his hold on tetsusaiga, Inuyasha ran and jumped towards the woman, "let her go!"

The woman only smirked at him, while the serpent hit Inuyasha by spraying him with water from its mouth.

"Gah!"

"Inuyasha!" exclaimed Miroku. Inuyasha was falling but Kirara quickly caught him in mid-air. "Thanks Kirara," said Inuyasha. While in mid-air, Inuyasha looked at Kagome. Looking at her carefully, Inuyasha noticed that Kagome's shoulder was injured because of the blood seeping through it. Angry, Inuyasha tried to attack the woman and serpent again but kept failing.

While Inuyasha and the others were battling the woman and serpent, Kagome was still stuck in the woman's spell.

-Kagome-

Kagome stood there, still clenching onto her shoulder. "Don't you get it yet? I've been poisoning you so that you can die but for some reason you'll never die. That's why I kept using stronger poison on you," said Kurami. Kagome looked down on the ground, thinking back when her mother kept giving her poison to drink.

She never did understand why she kept giving her poison to drink. But now she does. Now she understood why her mother kept giving her poison to drink when she was very young.

Angered rage through Kagome and Kurami noticed. Blinded by rage, Kagome didn't see Kurami change into the woman who putted her into a spell. The woman smirked, satisfied that she tricked Kagome.

-Back to Inuyasha and the others-

Everyone stopped attacking the serpent and the woman when they felt a very powerful demonic aura coming from Kagome. Turning their heads towards her, they all saw the water starting to boil.

"Kagome!"

The water evaporated the serpent with it. Covering themselves from the blast until the water died down, they all looked toward Kagome. Everyone was shocked. Kagome had an ominous demonic aura, sending chills down everyone's spine.

The woman laughed, "Yes! I have complete control of her! Now she is mine to control!" Inuyasha glared at her, "shut up! Kagome will never let you control her!" "Yeah! Kagome's too pure hearted for the likes of you!" yelled Shippo.

She smirked at them, "oh really?" She snapped her fingers, "Kagome, kill them."

Kagome didn't do anything; all she did was stood there, not moving an inch. The woman got pissed, "I'm giving you an order! Kill them!" She still didn't move but she turned her head to look at the woman over her shoulders, "who are you to give me orders?" The woman flinched from Kagome's glare. Ignoring her fear, she commanded her again, "I'm your master now because you are under my spell! So you have to obey my orders!"

Lowering her head so that her bangs were covering her eyes, Kagome touched her bleeding her shoulder and turned to face the woman. "I obey orders from no one," said Kagome. She swung her arm, which had blood on her claws, using Crescent Blades on her. The woman was caught surprised by the attack from Kagome that she didn't get enough time to dodge the attack.

The blades split in three and pierced right through her. She screamed and turned into water, disappearing back into the lake's water.

Inuyasha and the others just stood there, watching Kagome killing the demon woman with only one attack. But there was still something wrong with Kagome. She still had the demonic aura surrounding her.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called out for her. He took a step towards her but stopped when she growled. "Kagome?" this time Shippo called out for her. Miroku and Sango looked at each other with worry shown on their faces.

"Stay away from me," Kagome growled. Inuyasha took another step towards her, "No Kagome. I won't stay away from you."

Surprising them next, Kagome looked at them all directly in the eye. Their eyes widen when they saw her face and eyes. Her eyes were red and black again but this time she has two stripes on her cheeks. Growling, Kagome launched herself at them.

Inuyasha stopped her by grabbing onto her wrists, "Kagome! Snap out of it!" Wrenching herself out of Inuyasha's hold, she kicked him in the stomach, making him lose his hold on her.

Jumping into the air, Kagome swung her arm with the blood again, "Crescent Blade!" Miroku, Sango, and Kirara barely dodged them but made out of it safely while Inuyasha protected himself by using tetsusaiga. Getting back onto the ground, Kagome dashed towards Miroku and Sango and started hitting them while they tried to protect themselves.

"Inuyasha! We have to bring Kagome back to her senses!" said Miroku, blocking one of Kagome's claws with his staff. "How the hell do you suppose I do that?" asked Inuyasha. "Just try anything!" exclaimed Sango.

Thinking, Inuyasha tried to think of something that can stop Kagome without hurting her. Kagome slashed at them, "Soul Ripper!" Not wanting to think anymore, Inuyasha quickly ran towards Miroku and Sango and shielded them with his tetsusaiga.

"Kagome! Snap out of it!" yelled Inuyasha. Kagome didn't listen and was about to do another Soul Ripper until a very bright light appeared out of nowhere, blinding Kagome and the others.

"Stop!"


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The bright light disappeared and revealed a beautiful woman. She had the same jet black hair like Kagome and bright blue eyes. Just looking at the woman angered Kagome more, making her growl louder. Inuyasha and the others were confused why Kagome was angry just by seeing the woman but they also want to know how to bring Kagome back.

"Please stop Kagome!" said the woman. Kagome took a step back, still growling and sneered, "Why should I listen to you Kurami?" "Because I am your mother!" said Kurami. This shocked everyone. They have never seen Kagome's mother before, even Inuyasha. Now that they looked at her closely, Kagome does have Kurami's eyes, except for the tint of silver.

"Mother? How can you be my mother? You fed poison to me when I was still young just so that you can kill me!" exclaimed Kagome. Kurami shook her head, "no! You got it all wrong. I was-," she got cut off by Kagome, "wrong? How did I get it wrong? Every poison I drank didn't kill me. But when it didn't, you would give me stronger poison!"

Taken by surprise from this unexpected info, Inuyasha was dead angry while Miroku tried to hold him back, telling him to wait until they were finished before jumping into conclusions. Sango also tried to help Miroku with Inuyasha while Shippo was sitting on Kirara's back, trying his best not to cry.

"That water demon lied to you Kagome! I would never poison you just so that I can get rid of you," said Kurami, trying her hardest not to break down. "But it's the truth isn't it?" Kagome asked, still growling at her. "No, I-," Kurami was cut off again by Kagome, "I don't care anymore! You always hated me ever since I was born anyways!" Kagome rushed towards Kurami, "Soul Ripper!"

Soul Ripper didn't do much because Kurami quickly putted up a barrier around her, Inuyasha and the others. "Please Kagome, listen to me!" Kurami desperately cried. Kagome still wouldn't listen and kept trying to destroy the barrier. After restraining Inuyasha, Miroku quickly walked towards Kurami and stood next to her, "how are we suppose to stop her?"

Kurami shook her head, "you can't. If you try to restrain her, she'll break free anyways." "But isn't there anything we can do?" asked Shippo, tears flowing from his eyes. He couldn't watch Kagome turning into a demon anymore. He wants her to be herself again.

She couldn't see anymore of this. Kurami couldn't see her own daughter suffer anymore. Letting the tears finally fall, she cried while watching Kagome. Kagome was still trying to break the barrier until her arm kind of faltered. Kurami and the others noticed. _"Please! Someone stop me. I don't want to hurt anyone. Please"_ Surprised, everyone looked at one another and than back at Kagome, who was still trying to break down the barrier. "Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed, trying to get through to her.

_"Please, stop me. Anyone."_

Hearing her voice again gave everyone hope. "Lady Kurami, what should we do?" asked Miroku. Kurami looked down on the ground, clenching her fists.

"Lady Kurami?"

"I'm sorry," said Kurami, still not looking up. Inuyasha and the others looked at her, "sorry for what?" asked Sango. Hearing a crash, Kurami quickly looked up and Inuyasha and others turned their heads to look. Kagome was on her knees, panting heavily, "s-someone. P-please, stop me." Look of determination, Kurami turned to look at Inuyasha, "please! Use your wind scar on her!"

Eyes widening, Inuyasha was shock at what he heard. "Are you kidding me? I won't do that!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Please! It's the only way!" Kurami desperately cried. A huge crash was heard from the barrier. Looking at it, they're eyes widen, shock that the barrier was finally cracked because of Kagome using her Crescent Blade.

Kagome smirked and cracked her fingers that have blood on. She swung her arm again, using Crescent Blade once more, and making another crack into it. Kurami look back at Inuyasha, "please! This barrier won't be able to hold on anymore!"

Inuyasha looked at Kurami's desperate face, then Kagome, and back. He knows that he has to stop Kagome but he doesn't want to hurt her at the same time. He knows that if he were to use the Wind Scar on her, she'll be badly hurt. "Please! We don't have much choice! If you're worried that she'll get badly injured, don't worry about it. She can heal faster with her powers," said Kurami.

Growling, Inuyasha drew tetsusaiga from its sheath and pointed it at Kagome. He knew that he will regret doing this, but if this was the only way to bring his Kagome back, then he'll do it. Bringing the sword over his head, Inuyasha looked at Kagome with regret in his eyes, and swung.

"Wind Scar!"

The attack quickly rushed towards her. Kagome saw it coming and was about to dodge it but something held her feet down. Seeing the light of the attack coming closer, her eyes widen and she fully took the impact.

"AAHH!"

When the Wind Scar disappeared, everyone saw Kagome lying on the ground, injured very badly. Sheathing tetsusaiga, Inuyasha and the others, except Kurami, ran towards her.

"Kagome!" everyone cried out. Once next to her, Inuyasha quickly lift her by her shoulders and rested her head on his arm. "Kagome!" Inuyasha cried out.

"Don't worry; she's going to be fine."

Looking at Kurami, Inuyasha growled at her, "What did Kagome mean that you kept making her drink poison?" She sighed and sadly looks at Kagome, "I made her drink poisons so that her body could be immune to them." "Immune? Is that even possible?" asked Miroku. Kurami looked at Miroku and nodded, "yes, it is very much possible. But once you are forever immune to poison, the antidotes for them will never work again. They will only make you cough up blood."

"So that's why Kagome coughed up blood when Kaede gave her antidote to drink," said Shippo. Kurami nodded, "yes, and thanks to that water demon taking control of Kagome and giving her false lies, her demon blood has been awakened."

Hearing Kagome groan, everyone quickly look back at her. Her eyes slowly opened and the first person she saw was Inuyasha. She smiled at him, "I-Inuyasha." Inuyasha clutched her closer to him, "you shouldn't talk Kagome. You need to rest and heal."

She tried her best to nod her head, "I know but I want to talk to my mother." Kurami quickly got to Kagome's side, kneeling beside her and Inuyasha, "yes Kagome?" Turning her head a little to see her mother, Kagome smiled and lifted a hand to touch her mother's cheek, "don't cry anymore. I'm alright, I'll be fine. I promise." With that said Kagome closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Kurami just kneeled there, surprised at what Kagome did, making her remember a memory.

~Flashback~

Kurami was kneeling beside Kagome, who was laying on a futon, fighting against the poison. Kagome was sweating and her face showed pain. Kurami was crying, crying that her dear daughter is going through this pain.

"Mommy."

Kurami looked at her. Kagome was smiling at her and she slowly lifts her arm up towards her mother. Kurami leaned closer towards her and smiled, "what is it sweetie?"

Kagome smiled and touched her mother's cheek, "don't cry anymore. I'm alright, I'll be fine. I promise," and she fell asleep. Kurami held on to her daughter's hand and cried.

~End of Flashback~

Kurami looked at Kagome one last time before she stood up and walked away from Inuyasha and the others. "Lady Kurami, where are you going?" asked Miroku. Kurami turned around to look at them and smiled, "I'm returning back to where I belong. I know that Kagome will be in good hands and has very trustworthy friends. Thank you for always being by her side."

"You shouldn't be thanking us. If we all have never met Kagome, we wouldn't be traveling together and none of us would have become friends," said Sango. Shippo nodded, "yeah, Kagome is a great person. Whether she is a human or a half-demon, we would all still like her." Smiling with tears in her eyes, Kurami bow a little to them, "thank you. Please protect her and I'm glad that she has made friends that will always be by her side. Keep her safe Inuyasha."

Inuyasha nodded, "don't worry, I will." Looking at Kagome one last time, Kurami was illuminated by a very bright light, blinding everyone. When it disappeared, Kurami was gone.

Staring back to Kagome, Inuyasha knew that they have to bandage up Kagome's wounds, so he picked her and stood. Turning to look at the others while still having Kagome in his arms, Inuyasha gestured for them, "come on, we have to find shelter for Kagome to rest while she heals." Nodding in agreement, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo rode on Kirara while Inuyasha ran to find shelter, the others close behind.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

It was night-time and the only shelter that the gang could find was an abandoned hut out in the middle of the forest. Sango wrapped up Kagome's injuries and let her rest afterwards. Inuyasha was sitting next to Kagome while Sango and Kirara sat across from Miroku and Shippo. They were all in deep thought, thinking how they can bring Kagome back if her demon blood were to awake again.

Kagome's movement snapped everyone out of their thoughts and faced towards her. She opened her eyes slowly, blinking the haziness away. Looking around her surroundings, Kagome can see that she was a in a hut. Everyone watched as Kagome slowly tried to sit up. She winced from the pain that came from one of her ribs. Seeing her wince in pain, Inuyasha quickly helped her.

"Thanks," said Kagome, giving Inuyasha a smile. He blush a little and grunted. Kagome turn away from Inuyasha and looked at everyone else. She saw that Sango was looking at her with concern while Miroku looked at her as if he wants some answers. Sighing, Kagome spoke, "so what is it that is on all of your minds? I can tell that you are all worried." Inuyasha didn't say a thing besides crossing his arms in front of him and stared at the others.

Sango was the first to ask, "Kagome, are you alright? You're still hurt, I think you should rest some more." Shaking her head, Kagome softly smiled at her, "I'm fine Sango. My wounds will heal in two or three days."

"But how is that possible?"

"I'm a priestess. That's why."

Miroku stepped in their conversation, "how are you a priestess Kagome? You have the power of one but…" he trailed off. Kagome looked down at her hands, "it's because my mother is a priestess." "Your mother is? Now that you mention about her, I couldn't really tell if whether she was a demon or a human because from what I learn, demons could also look like humans, even the ears," said Miroku.

Giggling, Kagome smiled at them, "don't worry, my mother is a human. I'm not surprise that you couldn't tell whether she was a demon or a human. I guess it's because of her looks and powers. Her looks look like one of a beautiful maiden, which was always kind of unnatural for humans to be so beautiful, but her powers are equal to that of a strong demon. But not as strong as my fathers."

"So I'm guessing your father is a dog demon," said Shippo, hopping to sit on Kagome's lap. She nodded, "yeah. Others mistake my mother for a demon because of her unusual powers. I remember she killed a whole herd of demons that were about to strike a human village with only one strike of her bow and arrow." "What? Is that even possible?" asked Inuyasha, eyes wide in surprise.

Nodding, Kagome continued, "It's true. I saw it with my own eyes before…" she trailed off, thinking about the painful past when she last seen her family. "Kagome?" Shippo called out, touching Kagome's hand, trying his best to comfort her. Coming out of her daze from remembering about the memory, she shook her head and nervously laughed while rubbing her neck, "sorry, kind of started thinking about something."

Everyone besides Inuyasha shook their head, "it's alright Kagome, you have something to keep and so do we. We won't pry into it," said Sango. Slightly nodding her head, Kagome look back down at her hands and started to twiddle her thumbs.

They all sat in silent for a couple of minutes until Miroku broke it by standing up, "well, I think I'm going to go search for some woods to start a fire in here." Sango also stood up with Kirara in her arms, "I'll go search for some food to make." Agreeing, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara left, leaving Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo alone in the hut.

They were all quiet until a hungry growl was heard from somewhere. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, "was that you?" He quickly put his arms up as an X in front of him, shaking his head. She looked down at Shippo, who was blushing, "was that you Shippo?" Her question was answered when his stomach growled again, making him blush redder.

Giggling, Kagome patted his head, "you don't have to stay in here with us Shippo. You can go and find something to eat. But just don't wander off too far okay?" Eyes shining, Shippo quickly nodded his head, "okay!" He quickly ran out of the door but a second later, his head popped inside the door. He smiled slyly at them, "don't do anything I would do."

Both of them blushed. Trying to hide his blush, Inuyasha growled at him, "Shut up twerp!" Shippo laughed a little when he left to go find food in the woods.

Not going too far away from the hut, like what Kagome told him to, he looked around to see if he can find anything that was edible to eat. Couple of minutes passed and Shippo still couldn't find anything. His stomach growled a little louder. Holding his stomach, Shippo tried to make it be quiet but unfortunately it growled louder, thinking that his stomach probably hates him.

Sighing, Shippo kept looking until he found a bush that was really colorful under the moon's light. Running towards it, Shippo saw that the bush had berries in all variety of colors. He didn't really know if they were poisonous or not. Not wanting to take the risk to eat it, he picked as much of the berries as he can.

He only picked the colors that he really liked, which were purple and red, and put them into his pockets. Quickly running back, Shippo saw Miroku outside of the hut. Running up to him, he quickly stopped him before he went inside.

"Hey Miroku!"

Miroku looked down at Shippo, "hey Shippo, what are you doing?" Shippo took some of the berries out of his pocket and showed it to him, "I found these in the forest and was wondering if you wanted some." Miroku looked at him sternly, "did you try them first?" Shippo hesitated a bit but quickly answered, "yeah!"

He knew Shippo was lying so when he opened his mouth to speak again, he felt someone hit his head from behind, making him quickly leaning forward with his mouth still open. "Waah!" taken by surprise, two berries flew out of Shippo's hands and went into Miroku's mouth. Seeing that it was both a purple and a red one, Shippo watched as Miroku accidentally swallowed them both whole and quickly collapsed on the ground.

"Oh shut up Miroku and just try them," said Sango. Shippo saw that it was Sango who was the one that hit Miroku on the head and is now lying unconsciously on the ground. Sango turned to walk into the hut until Shippo stopped her, "umm, aren't we going to help Miroku or something?"

She huffed, "that pervert can come in on his own once he's back up." Looking back at Miroku, Shippo hesitantly followed Sango back inside while still watching him.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at Sango and Shippo when they came back. Shippo quickly went to sit on Kagome's lap. "So did you find anything Shippo?" Kagome asked with a smile. He quickly shook his head, not looking up at her. Knowing something was wrong, Kagome didn't pry into it.

Looking away from Shippo, Kagome noticed that Miroku hasn't come back yet, "hey, where's Miroku?" "He's unconscious outside. Don't worry," said Sango, feeding Kirara a small piece of meat. Kagome couldn't help but have a weird feeling that Miroku might not be himself.

Hearing the rustle of the door, everyone turned to look and saw that it was only Miroku but he was acting kind of funny. "Took you long enough to finally wake up. Do you have the woods?" asked Sango. Miroku didn't answer her; he just stood in front of the doorway as if he was a statue.

He finally moved but what everyone didn't expect him to do was walk towards Inuyasha and clung to his arm. "What the hell? Miroku! Get your hands off me!" Inuyasha exclaimed while trying to pry his arm out of Miroku's grip. He didn't talk until he smiled a very creepy smile which sends Inuyasha goose bumps.

"Oh Inuyasha! May I have the honor to be your lover and bare your children?"

Everyone froze. Sango, Kirara, Kagome, and Shippo stared at Miroku, who was still clinging on to Inuyasha's arm, with shock faces. Couple of seconds passed until Inuyasha started to feel sick and grossed out, "What the heck is wrong with you Miroku?" asked Inuyasha, trying to pry Miroku's hands off him.

Miroku started to rub his face on his arm, "I know I'm always secretive but to tell you the truth, I have always liked you and I soon started to develop feelings for you." Feeling goose bumps rising everywhere on his body, Inuyasha quickly tried to pry his arm away.

Finally succeeding, Inuyasha quickly hid behind Kagome. "Noo! Inuyasha, why are you hiding away from me? Don't you feel the same way for me as I do to you?" asked Miroku with tears in the corner of his eyes. Inuyasha quickly shook his head, feeling very grossed out and still having goose bumps everywhere.

Sango just sat there, frozen while watching Miroku tries to girly himself to Inuyasha. She doesn't understand anything. First he was normal and the next, he's all girly, as if he's gay. Feeling goose bumps rise at the back of her neck, she shivers and tried to shake the thought away. Nervously laughing mentally to herself, Sango tried to convince herself that Miroku was probably playing a sick joke.

Miroku quickly hugged Inuyasha, who still hid behind Kagome, "oh come on Inuyasha, you don't have to be shy," said Miroku, batting his eyelashes at him. Just watching Miroku batting his eyes at Inuyasha, Shippo gagged while Kagome tried her best not to laugh at the scene. Inuyasha went pale and quickly pried Miroku off of him again and hid behind Sango.

"Aw, how come you're so shy Inuyasha? I know you want me too!" said Miroku, jumping towards him. Inuyasha quickly hid back behind Kagome again, making Miroku hug Sango instead. Sango blushed because of the contact from Miroku. But what surprised her most is that he didn't rub her butt like usual, but instead he got back up and looked back at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha felt 100 times grossed out when Miroku tried to look at him sexily. "Ooh Inuyasha~ If it's about the others being here, there's no need to be shy around them because they are of no importance to us." Hearing this angered both Kagome and Sango but they kept it hidden and started to think that once Miroku is back to normal, they'll beat the shit out of him for saying that.

Seeing that Inuyasha didn't do anything, Miroku's eyes glint and quickly jumped on him, "chance!" Everyone watched as Miroku tried to take Inuyasha's clothes off. Blushing bright red, Kagome quickly covered Shippo's innocent eyes while Sango could only blush at what Miroku was doing.

Inuyasha kicked him in the face, still having his hakama on, and quickly lifted Kagome and rushed out of the hut. Miroku whined while rubbing his face, "Oow~ you didn't have to kick me that hard now did you?" He looked and saw that Inuyasha was carrying Kagome, making him feel anger and jealous. Hearing something snapped, Inuyasha and Kagome turned to look at Miroku who suddenly has an evil aura that said jealousy.

He was mumbling something that even both of the half demons couldn't even hear. "What did you say?" Kagome asked, putting a hand over her dog ears. Miroku looked up and Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo saw that he had tears in his eyes, looking at them furiously, "unforgivable! I will not give Inuyasha to anyone else but me! His sexy body is mine!"

Inuyasha felt another 100 times goose bumps rise. Miroku ran towards them and out of nowhere, tried to hit them with his staff. "What the-? Where did his staff come from?" asked Shippo, trying to hold on to Inuyasha, who was still shirtless. "I don't know but we've got to stop him! This is getting out of hand! Even though it was funny watching Miroku girly himself to Inuyasha," said Kagome, smiling at the last part.

"Kagome!" exclaimed Inuyasha, feeling something bile in his throat but kept it down. Kagome laughed, "sorry, but it was funny." He grumbled while dodging Miroku's attacks. "Anyways, what I'm wondering is why and how did his personality change," said Kagome, holding Inuyasha by his neck while he back flipped.

"Same here, he was normal when he left the hut," said Inuyasha. Kagome nodded in agreement. Shippo started to think when Miroku started to act funny until he remembered about the berries.

"Ah! I know how he started to change," said Shippo. Both of the half demons looked at Shippo. He was grabbing something from his pockets until he pulled out a purple and a red berries. Kagome grabbed the berries from him and examined them.

Her eyes widen when she recognized them, "Shippo! These are poisonous berries!" Shippo looked Kagome in shock, "what? They are?" She nodded, "yes, there are variety of colors and seeing that you have purple and red, this isn't good." Inuyasha listened in the conversation while dodging Miroku's attack.

"What do you mean Kagome?" asked Shippo. "What I mean is that the purple berry changes the genders liking of gender, while the red makes the person very jealous and wants to try to kill them," answered Kagome. "So how do you suppose we change him back?" asked Inuyasha, ducking from a head blow from Miroku's staff. He kicked him in the stomach, making him land in the bushes.

Looking at Kagome, Inuyasha saw that she was thinking, "Well, to change him back we have to go find the same bush that Shippo went to pick these berries at and feed him the white berry. Eating that will change him back."

Nodding, Inuyasha quickly went to run into the woods to find the bush, "hey Shippo! Where's the bush that you found the berries at?" asked Inuyasha, quickly wanting the answer. He really wants to find the berries as fast as he can because he can't stand Miroku being gay. He prefers the perverted monk who goes around asking _women_ to bare his kids. Not the other way around.

"Turn to your left here! The bush should be up ahead!" said Shippo. Turning to his left and running a while, they all saw the bush. Just when they were about to make it, a staff was thrown in front of them, stopping them in their track. Turn to look at the owner of the staff from their left, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo saw that Miroku was smiling at them. But this time his eyes are red.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Miroku! Snap out of it!" Inuyasha exclaimed, trying to bring Miroku to his senses. But unfortunately Miroku was still under the influence of the poison from the berries. "Inuyasha, it's no use talking to him! The poison is already taking its effect. We have to hurry and give him the white berry to bring him back," said Kagome.

He looked at her and then back at Miroku. Miroku didn't move an inch but only stared at them. Inuyasha took a step to his right, while still carrying Kagome in his arms and Shippo hanging on his shoulder. Taking the step, a shock of electricity shocked all three of them.

"AAAHH!"

Collapsing on the ground, Inuyasha dropped Kagome, making her slid on the ground, and Shippo losing his hold on Inuyasha's shoulder. "W-what the hell happened?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome was panting heavily because she was still not fully recovered from her injuries, "I don't know." Hearing footsteps coming closer towards her, Kagome looked up and saw that it was Miroku.

He stopped when he got in front of her, "this is what you get for trying to steal my man." Miroku pulled his leg back and swiftly kicked her in the stomach.

"Gah!"

Kagome skidded on the ground until her back touched a tree, making her stop. "Kagome!" cried Inuyasha. He tried to get up but his body wouldn't respond. Therefore, he collapsed on the ground, watching as Miroku walked towards Kagome again.

"It's futile to get up because I set a paralysis on my staff when I threw it to you, paralyzing you all so that you can't move," said Miroku. Coughing, Kagome tried to get up but collapsed back onto the ground. She was panting very heavily now and knew that her injuries re-opened.

Miroku looked down at her. He brought his foot back to kick Kagome again. "Don't Miroku!" cried both Inuyasha and Shippo. He was going to kick her until he saw something coming towards him very quickly from the corner of his eye. Dodging, Miroku saw that it was a huge boomerang.

Landing next to his weapon, Miroku grabbed it and got into a defense position. "Show yourself Sango! I know you're there!" said Miroku, looking through the darkness of the forest. It took a couple of seconds before Sango finally stepped out from the darkness, Kirara behind her.

She was wearing her demon slayer outfit because fighting in her non-fighting outfit will only slow her down. "Kirara, protect Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo," said Sango, petting her on the head. Kirara growled in response and got all three of them together.

"Kagome."

Inuyasha tried to lift up his arm so that he can put them around her but unfortunately his body was still paralyzed. Kagome noticed and smiled a soft smile at him, "don't worry about me Inuyasha, I'm fine. I just hope Sango can restrain Miroku long enough before this paralysis worn off." Having no choice but to agree with her, Inuyasha mentally growled at himself for not being able to protect her.

"I never thought that you were one to be into guys Miroku. What happened to you being a womanizer?" said Sango, walking towards him, holding Hiraikotsu on her back. Miroku took a step toward, "are you also going to block my way from my lover?"

"I'm not your lover! Never will be either!" yelled Inuyasha. Hearing something crack and a sob, Sango stopped her approach and stared at Miroku. His shoulders were shaking and his bangs were covering his eyes. "Miroku?" Sango called out, taking a step and reaching a hand towards him.

"Look at what you done."

She saw him raise his head, red eyes glaring at her with tears in the corner of his eyes. "Now he hates me! You'll pay!" he exclaimed. Miroku ran towards Sango, with sutras in his hands.

The battle between Sango and Miroku started. Sango protected herself by using Hiraikotsu as a shield while trying to get his staff away from him by punching or kicking. But unfortunately it failed.

While the battle was going on, Kagome was concentrating on trying to free her body from the paralysis. Slowly cracking her shoulder, neck, and then leg. It took a while but she finally freed herself. Both Inuyasha and Shippo noticed. "Help us get free from being paralyzed Kagome," said Inuyasha, trying to move his body.

Quickly walking towards them, Kagome brought up two fingers and touched them on their forehead, "paralysis release." A blue light glowed from her fingers and they both felt something warm spread inside their body.

Once done, Kagome pulled her hands back, "okay, try moving now." Obeying, they both moved their limbs. "Hey! I can move again," said Shippo, jumping up and down. Inuyasha nodded and cracked his knuckles, neck, and shoulder.

"AH!"

Turning to look back at the battle, they all saw that Sango was on the ground, heavily breathing. Miroku was walking towards her, Hiraikotsu raised above his head in his hands. "Inuyasha! Hurry and stop Miroku! Shippo and I will go and look for the white berry!" exclaimed Kagome, already rushing towards the berry bush.

Inuyasha quickly nodded and rushed towards Sango and Miroku. He quickly caught Hiraikotsu and pushed it back, Miroku along with it, "snap out of it Miroku! You're hurting your friends!" Helping Sango up, while not taking his eyes away from him, Inuyasha saw his shoulders shaking. Something told him that something dramatic was about to happen.

Miroku glared at them with tears running down his face, "if I can't have you than no one can!" They both sweat dropped, 'oh man, I wonder how Miroku will react once he remembers?' Inuyasha thought. Seeing him running towards them, they both dodged when he threw Hiraikotsu, cutting down the trees.

While dodging all the attacks that Miroku was sending at them, Sango kept trying to chain him to constrict him but he kept deflecting it back with his staff. "Kagome! Did you guys find the white berry yet?" asked Inuyasha, dodging a sūtra that Miroku threw at him.

"Not yet. This bush has so many variety of colors that I can't even find it," answered Kagome, pushing away some of the berries. "Well hurry it up! I don't think Sango and I can hold him much longer!" Inuyasha exclaimed, slashing at the sutras with tetsusaiga.

Kagome and Shippo quickly tried looking for the white berry until Shippo spotted a berry that looks white. "I got it Kagome!" Shippo cried, plucking the berry. He quickly turned towards Miroku, "Miroku!" Calling his name made Miroku face towards where Shippo is. Before throwing it at Miroku, Kagome caught a glimpse of the color and saw that it wasn't white but a very white pink color berry. "Shippo don't! That's the-," she was too late warning him because Shippo quickly threw it at Miroku, landing it straight into his mouth, making him swallow the berry.

"Wrong one…" Kagome finished her sentence. Shippo quickly looked at Kagome, "wrong one? How is it the wrong one?" Slapping a hand to her forehead she sighed, "That berry that you picked and made Miroku swallow was a very bright pink one. It looked like it was white but it wasn't."

Eye widen of realization, Shippo started to sweat, "w-what will happen?" Thinking, Kagome put a hand on her chin, "well, seeing as how it was a very bright pink, I'm guessing that it will-," she was cut off when they all heard a scream.

Turning their heads towards the source, they all saw Miroku on top of Inuyasha. He was trying to take the rest of Inuyasha's clothes off, which were only his hakama. Kagome quickly turned Shippo's head away from the scene, "little kids shouldn't be seeing that." Kagome saw him looked up at her with confusion. Smiling a soft smile, she patted his head, "anyways, keep looking for the white berry, it should be close to the center of the bush if it isn't anywhere on the outside."

"What about you?"

Hearing another scream, Kagome sweat dropped, "I think Inuyasha needs help. So I'm going to go and help." Nodding his head, Shippo went inside the bush to look for the white berry in there.

Once she got him to look for the berry, she turned back to look at the scene and sweat dropped more at what she saw. Miroku was hugging Inuyasha around his torso while trying to get Inuyasha to kiss him. Inuyasha tried to pry Miroku off of him by pushing away his face.

Seeing that Sango was nowhere to be seen, Kagome quickly tried to look for her. Landing her eyes on her right, she saw that Sango was hanging upside down, chained up. Kirara was trying to get her down by pulling on the chains.

'Wow, tonight is one weird night,' thought Kagome.

Hearing another scream, Kagome turned her attention back to Inuyasha and Miroku. This time Miroku was very close to kissing Inuyasha while still trying to be pushed away. Sighing, Kagome walked towards them and kicked Miroku off of Inuyasha, "get your own man Miroku!" He landed in the bushes, eyes swirling.

Kagome felt someone hug her torso from behind. Looking to see who it is, she saw that it was a very scared and shaking Inuyasha. Sighing and sadly smiling at him, she patted his head. 'Poor Inuyasha, have to endure being sexual harassed by Miroku all night' Bending down on her knees to be eye level with him, even though she's a foot shorter than him, she cupped his face and kissed him.

It only lasted for a couple of minutes before she pulled away from him. She saw that he was calmed and looking at her as if she was the best medicine ever. Giggling, she stood up, pulling Inuyasha up with her. "Happy?" Kagome saw him nod his head. Smiling, she kissed his cheek and turned towards where Miroku landed.

Instead of seeing him still unconscious in the bushes, he was tied up in chains by Sango, yelling that he wants Inuyasha. "Shut up will you!" exclaimed Sango, hitting Miroku on his head, making him lose conscious again.

"Kagome! I found it!"

Everyone turned to look at Shippo, who was running towards them with a fist raised in the air. Bending down, Kagome put her hand out, "may I see if you got the right one this time?" He nodded his head and handed the berry to her. Examining it, Kagome saw that it was the right one this time. Nodding her head in approval, she held the berry out to Sango, "here, give it to him. This will bring him back to his normal self and take away all the poison from the other berries."

Sango took the berry and put it in his mouth. Swallowing it, Miroku slowly opened his eyes. His eyes landed on Inuyasha first when he fully opened them. Not wanting to experience any more grossness, Inuyasha quickly hid behind Kagome. Miroku slowly looked at everyone until his eyes landed on Sango. Sango took a step towards him, "Miroku, are you okay now?"

He didn't answer. A couple of minutes passed until he yelled, "AW GROSS! I can't believe I did that! EW! Unchain me so that I can quickly get rid of this horror." They all sweat dropped, "yup, he is definitely back to normal," said Kagome. Shippo sighed and shook his head.

Sango went to take the chains off him. Once off, Miroku ran as speed as lightning towards the hot springs that was nearby so that he can cleanse himself of what he did. Shippo yawned until he felt someone hit his head, "Ow! What was that for?"

Turning to look at who it was, he saw a very angry Inuyasha, who was cracking his knuckles and smiling at him, "it's because of you that this all happened in the first place." Scared, Shippo quickly ran to hide behind Kagome, "waah! Kagome save me!"

She looked down at him, "what Inuyasha said is true Shippo. If you didn't know what the berries were, you should've asked me before all of this even started." He looked up at her, "I'm sorry." Smiling, Kagome shook her head, "you shouldn't be apologizing to me. You should be apologizing to Inuyasha since he was Miroku's victim."

Hesitantly, Shippo look at Inuyasha from behind Kagome, "I-I'm sorry Inuyasha." He got hit on his head again, this time going unconscious, "Keh!" Giggling, Kagome pick Shippo up and walked next to Inuyasha, "you didn't have to hit him did you?" she fake pouted at him.

"He deserves it! It's his fault anyways," said Inuyasha, looking away from her. She softly smiled at him and kissed him on his cheek. Blushing, he turns his head to look at Kagome. He saw that she was still smiling at him. Slowly bending his head down, he kissed her.

Someone cleared their throat, making Inuyasha and Kagome quickly pull apart, blushing. They saw that it was Sango. "What is it Sango?" asked Kagome. "Well, I was wondering if you both can bring Kirara back with you to the hut. I think I'll wait for Miroku when he finally gets out of the hot spring," said Sango.

They both nodded. Grabbing Kirara, they all left to go back to the hut while Sango went to wait for Miroku to finish his 'cleansing.'


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Kagome and Inuyasha were back in the hut. Both Shippo and Kirara were asleep next to Kagome's side.

Inuyasha was re-bandaging Kagome's wounds around her torso, except that he wasn't looking at the front but instead it was the back. Kagome winced every time she had to move just so that she can make it easier for Inuyasha to bandage her. Knowing that she was hurting with every move that she has to make, he had to endure not to stop. He kept reciting in his head that it will all be over once he finishes.

Once done, Inuyasha backed away a little so he can give Kagome some room to put her haori back on. Finish tying the string on her shirt, both her and Inuyasha heard the door flap open. Turning to look who it is, they were both surprise to see both Sango and Miroku soaked. Sango's face was very bright red, which they couldn't tell whether she was either blushing or angry. Miroku however, had both slap mark on his face while smiling like an idiot.

Kagome tilt her head, "what happened?" Inuyasha crossed his arms and sat cross-legged, "yeah, what the hell happened to you guys that you're both drenched in water?" Sango didn't answer of course. Probably still embarrassed or mad about whatever happened to them. Miroku just laughed goofingly, "Well, if you really must know. Both Sango and I-,"

He got cut off because Sango quickly put her hand over his mouth. She nervously laughed, "Nothing happened. You both don't need to worry yourselves about it. Right Miroku?" saying the last part in a dangerously voice while glaring at him. He shivered and put his hand up as if to surrender, "o-okay Sango."

Both Kagome and Inuyasha look at each other and just shrugged. "Anyways, we should all get some rest. You both should get into warm clothing and let those dry," said Kagome, lying down to go to sleep. Both Sango and Miroku nodded and went to get whatever extra clothes they have and went back out to change. Once done, they left their wet clothes to dry near the hut while they went back inside to rest for the night.

The next morning, Kagome was woken up a weird scent and swift movements in the air. Knowing that she won't be able to go back to sleep, she slowly sat up so not to wake the others up. She saw Inuyasha still asleep. 'Surprisingly he would be awake by a mere sound. I guess he really tired himself out last night after that event,' thought Kagome, smiling that Inuyasha was finally resting.

Standing up, Kagome noticed that the scent was still in the air. Curious to find out, she quietly walked out of the hut and started following the scent. The scent was a funny smell. It smelt like metal with gunpowder. But, there was a mix in it. Her eyes widen when she recognized what it was. It was the scent of death and burning corpse mix with metal and gunpowder.

Quickly covering her nose with her haori, she tried to block the smell away. Finally arriving to the area, her heart stopped and paled. There were burning corpses on metal sticks everywhere. Turning to her left and right, Kagome saw that there was no end to it.

"Someone! Anyone, help me!" cried a person. Instantly running towards the voice of the person, Kagome ran as fast as she could to help the person. It was only distance away, but she could see a guy crawling on the ground. Running faster, she finally made it to the man's side. "Don't worry! I'll get you out of here!" cried Kagome. She grabbed on to the man's hand, "thank you, tha-aaurrgh!"

A huge metal stick out of nowhere and pierced through the man from back first. Flinching away, Kagome looked up to see a man with a huge metal claw finger. The man was looking down at Kagome, red pierce eyes looking down upon Kagome's blue silver tint eyes. He smiled, showing rows of very sharp teeth covered in blood. She was scared, but she knew that she couldn't show any fear around her enemies.

Calming her nerves, Kagome was about to jump a few feet away from him before he suddenly grabbed onto her neck and slammed her straight to the ground.

"Arg!"

Kagome spat blood, making some go onto the man's face. He eerily smiled and licked her blood from his face. She tried to pry herself out from the man's grip on her neck. But it wouldn't budge a bit. "Let me go!" screamed Kagome, about to use her Soul Ripper on him. Quickly as a flash, he put his metal claw hand on her chest. She froze, she couldn't move. Her body wouldn't respond.

"What did you do?" she asked, fear creeping in her voice. He didn't answer her; he just smiled at her, "I found you." His metal claw hand started to glow red and Kagome felt something pulsated in her. Then, she felt a searing pain in her chest, making her scream. The man just laughs, happy to hear her scream; her scream was like music to his ears.

"Kagome!"

The man looked up and saw Inuyasha swinging his tetsusaiga at him. Grabbing Kagome by her neck, he jumped away a few feet from him. Miroku and the others arrived next to Inuyasha. They were horrified at the scenery around them. Burning corpses everywhere and they were pinned on metal sticks. Shippo felt sick and puke.

Inuyasha didn't care about anything. All he wanted was to get Kagome back. Kagome didn't scream anymore, but she was heavily breathing. Turning his eyes away from her, he looked at the man who was holding her. "Let her go!" yelled Inuyasha, positioning tetsusaiga in front of him. The man didn't do what Inuyasha demanded. He only smiled, showing his sharp teeth, "want her? Than try to bring her back."

They were confused. 'What did he mean by bring her back?' thought Inuyasha, angered still flared towards the man. The man's smiled wider and a red glow started again. Kagome felt the pain and started screaming again. Seeing this made Inuyasha growled louder, "stop it!" He charged towards the man.

He was about to swing tetsusaiga on him until the man threw Kagome to him. Kagome collided on his chest. They both fell hard onto the ground. Kagome was wheezing, breathing really hard to try to get air, but for some reason she couldn't. Inuyasha quickly wrapped his arm around her, "Kagome, Kagome!"

The man only smiled at them, "that won't work. I think I'll activate it now." Everyone turned to look at him. "Activate? What the hell are you talking about?" Miroku asked. He didn't answer Miroku's question. He put hand positioned so that it was pointed towards Kagome, "now, awaken your demon blood. Come! Black Half-Demon!"

Inuyasha watched as Kagome's body jolted and she started coughing up blood. Her eyes quickly opened and he flinched a little when he saw that Kagome's eyes were back to being black and red. Growling, she jumped away from Inuyasha and landed next to the metal man. The metal man smiled success that he got complete control over Kagome.

He pointed at Inuyasha and the others, "I order you to kill them Black Half-Demon." But when he saw that Kagome didn't move nor did what he said, he turned to look at her. "What are you waiting for? Kill them!" he exclaimed. Kagome still didn't move nor did what he said.

Inuyasha and the others all thought that Kagome was probably still herself because she didn't obey the metal man's command. But they were dead wrong. Kagome smirked. No one knew what happened next. Because in a sudden flash, Kagome's sharp claws were pierced right in the metal man's guts.

"Guarrgghh! What are you doing? I ordered you to kill them! Not me!" he yelled, coughing some blood. Kagome started to laugh sinisterly, "who do you think you are ordering around? I am the Black Half-Demon as you so call me. I'll tell you one thing." She plunged her claws deeper in his guts, making cough more blood, "I don't take orders from no one, but myself."

Her hand started to glow blue and incinerated him. He was soon turned into ashes. Kagome flexed her hand and stretched before cracking her neck. Smelling that there were more others, she slowly turned to look back. She saw that it was Inuyasha and the others.

Smiling sinisterly at them, she launched herself at them.


	28. Chapter 27

Launching herself at them, Kagome stretched her clawed hand at them. Quickly acting, Sango blocked her attack with Hiraikotsu. Growling, Kagome jumped a few feet away from them. She cracked her knuckles before smiling at them. Inuyasha took a step forward, "Kagome! Snap out of it!" She tilted her head while smiling, "why should I snap out of it?"

They all quickly grouped together just in case, while watching Kagome, in case she attacked. Kagome smiled wider, "what? Cat got your tongue? Or is it that you are all scared that I'll kill every one of you?" Licking her lips, she didn't give them time to answer because she launched herself at them again.

Miroku had put up a barrier around him, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara because they couldn't breathe in the smokes fumes. If they did, they might pass out or something. While he was doing that, Inuyasha blocked her attack. Inuyasha caught Kagome's wrists, stopping her from clawing. "Kagome, wake up! This isn't you! You don't kill innocent people. Nor your friends!" he exclaimed. Kagome tried to break herself free from Inuyasha's grasp, but she couldn't.

So she jumped and slammed her feet on his chest. Feeling him loosening his grip, she quickly yanked her arms away and back flipped. Touching the ground, she quickly jumped a few feet away from them. Inuyasha was on the ground, trying to get up. When he was fully up, he lowly growled.

She smirked and was about to use Soul Ripper on them until a huge gust of wind came from behind her. Closing her eyes from the harsh wind, Inuyasha and others did the same. Once it was gone, they all opened their eyes. Their eyes widen at the scenery.

There were no more burning corpses or fire. Instead, there are now half cut metal sticks with a huge black scar in the earth. Turning around to face who the cause was, Kagome stood up straight and unemotionally look at him. Inuyasha and others narrowed their eyes when they saw no one other than Sesshomaru.

They all watched as he scanned the area. Then, his eyes finally rested on Kagome. They both stared at each other for a while before Kagome fully turned to look at him. Sesshomaru didn't show any surprise, but there were two gasps that came from behind him. Looking behind him, Kagome saw that it Jaken, Ah Un, and Rin. She smirked, "well, if it isn't Sesshomaru. How has life been?"

Jaken was about to say something rhetorical back at the way Kagome spoke to Sesshomaru. But Sesshomaru beat him to it, "Black Half-Demon. So the rumor's true. You have come back. I thought that you were dead, but it seems you have been a mortal all those years. No wonder I didn't recognize you and being that priestess no less." Kagome's smirk instantly disappeared from her face. Growling, she launched herself at him, "why don't you just shut up!"

Sesshomaru calmly dodged Kagome's claws. Growling lowly, she swung her leg at him. But she wasn't fast enough; therefore he grabbed onto her leg and swung her through the open wide area which was now filled with metal sticks and black charred ground. Kagome hissed every time her back hit the metal sticks.

She didn't know how much she hit. Then again, she didn't really care much. Hitting another metal stick, Kagome finally stopped. Slowly standing back up, Kagome ignored when Inuyasha called out her name. She looked at her surroundings, noticing that she was probably a mile away from where they were all at.

Clenching her fist, her palm started bleeding. Jumping up, Kagome brought her arm back, "Crescent Blade!" She swung her arm, making three red blades flying towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru quickly told Jaken and the two to move and stay out of the way while he dodged the attack. Landing back onto the charred ground, Kagome instantly ran towards him. She brought her claws back and tried to strike at him again. But he quickly dodged her attack.

Pissed and annoyed that he kept dodging; Kagome stopped her launching of attacks. Sesshomaru also stopped and watched what she was going to do. Kagome closed her eyes. Everyone watched at what was going to happen next. Then they all felt a pulsation in the air. It sent chills down their spine. They shivered from the feeling.

Sesshomaru watched and knew that Kagome was doing something. Then he saw two stripes appearing on her cheeks. He quickly took that as a bad sign and ran toward her. But unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough.

Kagome immediately opened her black and red eyes when she felt him running towards her. She pulled her arm back, "Soul Ripper!" Sesshomaru knew that he was too close and couldn't dodge the attack. Trying anyways, he quickly maneuvered to the right. When the attack passed, he looked at the damage. He saw that the sleeve to his clothing, that is supposed to be where his left arm is, was shredded and ripped.

Growling lowly, Sesshomaru glared at Kagome. But she didn't flinch from his glare. She just smirked before running passed him. He didn't know where she was going, but after figuring out which direction, he knew that she was going after Rin, Jaken, and Ah Un.

Kagome quickly ran towards the three. She already knew that Sesshomaru was quickly catching up to her. Deciding to run faster, she swiftly and lightly ran. Sesshomaru knew that he wouldn't be able to catch up to her. But damn it! He's a demon; he should be faster than a worthless half-demon.

Once close enough, Kagome tried to reach for Rin for she was the closest. But before she could even reach her, a gold light suddenly appeared out of nowhere in front of her. She couldn't stop herself before she touched it. A jolt of electricity went throughout her body. She screamed and took steps back. The pain was electrifying, but it soon passed.

"Kagome!" the others exclaimed her name.

Looking at them, she blinked once, than twice. She tilted her head, "what the hell happened?" The gang ran towards her. They stopped when they all stood in front of her. Inuyasha was the first to spoke, "are you alright Kagome?" She nodded, "yeah I'm fine, but umm…can anyone explain to me what just happened?"

They all looked at one another before Miroku started to tell Kagome everything that happened. She was shock afterwards. Grabbing onto her head, she looked down on the ground, "why can't I remember any of that? The only thing I remembered was feeling a huge pain because of that metal man until I blacked out."

"Your body was inserted by a demon jewel."

Everyone turned their head to look at Sesshomaru who was the one spoke. She quizzically looked at him, "demon jewel?" He didn't nod or do any other gesture, "the demon jewel is mostly used to control certain half-demons. Half-demons that is strong. But if the user who possesses the jewel isn't as strong as or stronger than the half-demon that they try control, then they'll just get killed by the half-demon whom they have tried to control."

Sango thought for a while, "so is that why Kagome killed that guy? Because he wasn't as strong as her demon self?" Jaken intervened, "of course! If Lord Sesshomaru hasn't smelled the scent of the Black Half-Demon's aura, she would have died." The Inu group all tensed, "what do you mean by she would have died?" asked Shippo. Jaken looked at all of them, "she would have died by losing all of her memories of anything and have the poison that surrounds the heart to consume her."

Kagome lowly growled, "No wonder I felt something weird in my chest." Rin quickly intervened before Jaken could talk again, "Lord Sesshomaru? What was that bright light that appeared out of nowhere?" Everyone looked at her. Miroku spoke, "now that she mentioned it, that bright light did appear out of nowhere. And it brought Kagome back to her senses." They all looked at Kagome who was smiling at the sky.

"Kagome?" called Sango, concerned. Kagome looked at them, "don't worry. It's just someone who's really close to me that have died."

* * *

**Sorry if the ending was a bit...stupid. But I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Thnx and Please Review! Luv U All! ;)**


	29. Chapter 28

**Sorry I didn't update sooner. I got the flu and was very sick for the past few days.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 28

Everyone was back at the hut, including Sesshomaru and the three still with them. They were all outside while Sango and Kagome were inside the hut.

"Ow!" Kagome yelped. "Sorry Kagome," Sango apologized. Kagome shook her head, "it's fine. I just wish I didn't have these in my back." Sango giggled, "You were fighting Sesshomaru when he flung you." She sighed, "Yeah, but still. I didn't expect to get some of them chipped into my back." Plucking another piece of metal from her back, Sango put it onto the napkin that held the other pieces, "you were flung at them really hard. So I guess it's not too surprising." Sighing once more, Kagome nodded, "yeah I guess."

Finally finish picking out the pieces, Sango moved a little away so that she could give room for Kagome to get up and put her top back on. Kagome suggested that she didn't need any bandages because it only left cuts and it'll heal fast. Still topless, Kagome grabbed her haori. She heard the door flap move. Looking over her shoulder, she saw that it was Miroku, "Sango, are you two done yet?" He stopped when he saw Kagome's back full of cuts from the metal, than looked at her in the eye.

He was about to say something until Sango appeared out of nowhere in front of him. She was glaring down at him while holding Hiraikotsu above her head. Kagome watched as Miroku sweated like bullets and quickly ran out with Sango hot on his trail. She heard him begging for Sango to stop and put her boomerang down. But it seems that didn't happen because the next thing she heard was a very loud whack and thump.

She sighed and shook her head, then proceeded to put her haori back on. Once finished, she walked out of the hut just in time to see Miroku chained up and hang on a tree by a fuming Sango. "Oh come on Sango! It's not like I saw anything. I only saw her back with all of those cuts," said Miroku, swinging himself from side to side. Sango didn't say anything besides mumbling a pervert.

Deciding not to bother them, Kagome walked to where Inuyasha and the rest were. They were sitting around a fire with fish grilling. Rin was humming some kind of song, she probably made up, while waiting for her fish to finish cooking. Jaken was yelling at her that she shouldn't be too close to the fire. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were really quiet. Not talking much.

When she sat down next to Inuyasha, she saw him look at her from the corner of his eye. She smiled at him and turns to watch Rin and Jaken. It was quiet until Kagome broke the silent, "may I ask you something Sesshomaru?" They all turn their head to her. Both Sango and Miroku walked towards them and sat down next to Shippo and Kirara.

"What is it?" said Sesshomaru. Kagome inhaled before exhaling, "you said that I was inserted a demon jewel. But how did it get insert inside of me?" He calmly answered, "The jewels illuminates a light when it touches a demon, or a half demon, and makes their demon blood overtake their mind and body. The demons go crazy if the person that is trying to control them is weaker than they are." "So if the possessor is stronger than…" said Miroku. "Then they could have full control over them," Sesshomaru finished.

"But how is that possible? No one has ever heard of this kind of jewel before," said Sango. "That is because it was recently created," said Jaken. The Inu gang turned to look at Jaken, "what do you mean?" Shippo asked. He crossed his arms, "something or someone is creating these jewels and it is getting very out of hand. There are many demons that were tested by these jewels and all have died from it." "And how do you know that?" asked Shippo. Jaken snapped at him, "Because we keep coming cross them! How else do you expect us not to know?" Miroku spoke, "but what I still don't get is why are they making these jewels?"

"Why don't you ask the Black Half Demon?" said Sesshomaru. "The Black Half Demon?" asked Shippo. "Lord Sesshomaru meant that half demon priestess girl!" Jaken exclaimed. They all look at her. Kagome didn't look at any of them. She only stared at her palm. "Kagome, do you know the reason?" Inuyasha asked. She still didn't look up at them.

Kagome knew that _he_ was getting closer to her and she didn't want the others to get involve. Just when she finally got her memories and self back, things just didn't go her way. She sadly sighed, 'Am I really destined to be alone? Because I only bring pain to those who are close to me.'

"Kagome?"

She snapped out from her thought and finally looks at them. They were all watching her with patient yet prying eyes. She knew that they all really want to know why. But how can she tell them that it's because of her. That it is all her fault. Standing up, she turned to walk. She felt a hand quickly grabbed onto her wrist. Kagome knew who the hand belong to already, "where are you going?" Inuyasha asked.

She didn't look at him or the others when she answered, "to the stream. I need to clear my head." She felt him let go of her and started to walk again.

Kagome didn't know how long she walked, but she finally made it to the stream. Sitting on the small rock that was near the stream, Kagome stared at the water. The water flowed and reflected the suns ray. Yet, you could see right through it. Just like a person's eyes. Standing back up and going to crouch next to the stream, Kagome looked at her reflection. There really isn't anything great to look at on her. She has dog ears, black hair, and very rare blue with tint silver eyes. There wasn't anything special to look at.

A rustle from the bushes across from her took her out of her daze and quickly got on full alert. Kagome stood up straight and smelt a fowl scent in the air. She growled, "Show yourself, now!" A chuckled was sounded and soon a figure came out from the shadows between the trees. Kagome growled a lot louder when she saw who the figure was, "Naraku. What the hell do you want? I've already got enough trouble as it is for one day!" He chuckled, "my my, who would have known that you Kagome was the Black Half Demon." She glared at him, "how the hell do you know that?" He chuckle a bit more, "what? That you are the Black Half Demon?"

"That's right. Because you weren't created before any of that event happened."

"Oh but I do know Kagome. I've got the information from a very wise demon."

She scoffed, "yeah, probably by threatening it before killing it." Kagome could tell that Naraku was smiling because of the amusement in his tone, "probably, or probably not. Anyway, I didn't come here to chit chat. I came here to watch a little game." She quickly got into a fighting position, "what game?" she growled. He chuckled again, "one that involves both you and Inuyasha."

She quickly jumped towards him and tried to slash at him with her claw, but he quickly dodged her, "be patient Kagome. Inuyasha is almost here." Kagome used Soul Ripper at him and it quickly cut his head off. She already knew that he was a doll to begin with. He would never show himself in front of them so easily.

"Kagome! Are you alright?" Inuyasha exclaimed when he came out of the forest. She turned to look at him, "yeah I'm fine." Jumping back onto the other side where she was originally at, she didn't notice that Inuyasha was already next to her. He held out a hand to her and she kindly accepted it. But just when her feet finally stepped onto the ground, a huge red and black hole appeared out of nowhere underneath their feet.

"What the heck?!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Sudden black goopy hands held onto both Inuyasha and Kagome's arms and legs. "What the hell is this?" Inuyasha exclaimed, trying to get the hands off him and Kagome. 'Shit, this isn't what Naraku was talking about was it?' Kagome thought. Inuyasha couldn't pry the hands off them. Instead, it started to drag them into the hole.

"Damn it!"

Inuyasha tried to reach for tetsusaiga, but for some reason he couldn't. Kagome knew that she couldn't use either Soul Ripper or Crescent Blade because Inuyasha was too close to her. The hands suddenly pulled them harder and a huge mass of the black goop swallowed them. Making both half demon's losing consciousness and into a deep slumber.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was blades of grass. He pushed himself up to sit and looked at his surroundings. There wasn't much around him besides trees, grass, and the usual. He then started to think, trying to remember what happened.

When he finally remembered that both he and Kagome were dragged into some kind of portal, he quickly jumped up onto his feet and tried to look for her. She wasn't anywhere. Panicking, Inuyasha was about to run into the woods to look for her until he heard a rustle coming from his right. Quickly getting into a defense position, Inuyasha waited to see who it was.

Finally for what felt like forever, the person came out of hiding. His eyes widen when he saw Kagome. But it didn't last long because Kagome couldn't stop since she was running too fast and was in midair. Which made her collide onto him.

"Ouch."

Kagome winced from the impact. She was on top of him, rubbing her forehead. But when she opened her eyes, she stared straight into Inuyasha's golden yellow eyes. They stayed like that for a while longer before they blush a deep red. Pushing herself up, Kagome fully stood and helped him up. Patting the dirt off of them, Inuyasha took a look at their surroundings again. "Kagome, what happened when we were pulled into that portal?" asked Inuyasha, looking at her. Kagome had her arms crossed in front of her while looking down at the ground when she answered, "I don't really know. The next thing I knew, I woke up next to you. I didn't bother to wake you up because I needed to check the area to see what happened because we should be at the river, not in the middle of the woods."

He nodded, "so what did you find?" She gestured for him to follow, "I'll show you. You'll be pretty surprise. I was when I first saw it." He nodded again before following closely behind Kagome to where ever she was taking him.

It didn't take them long. Kagome instantly stopped, making Inuyasha stopped as well. He started to wonder why she stopped, but didn't get to wonder much until she started walking forward. They both came upon an open field. But the field wasn't green grass, it was an unnatural pink. And the sky was a mix with blue and purple with stars and little balls floating.

"Where the heck are we?" asked Inuyasha, eyes widen in surprise while still looking around. Kagome shrugged, "Don't know. We've probably been transported to another dimension or something." He looked at her, "almost like to my old man's corpse?" She nodded, "yeah. Except that it was his graveyard. Not something so…floaty."

"Floaty?"

She nodded her head again before pointing to somewhere. Inuyasha looked to see where she pointed at. His eyes widen when he saw a couple of floating islands. "What the heck?" he exclaimed. Kagome winced and rubbed her ears, "did you really have to be that loud?" He looked back at her, "sorry. But what I really want to know is what the heck is going on?" Crossing her arms over her chest and looking down on the pink grass, she started to murmur, "This couldn't have anything to do with Naraku's little game is it? Because I doubt it. Both me and Inuyasha are stuck in the middle of nowhere."

"What the hell do you mean Naraku's little game?" asked Inuyasha, who had listen in her murmuring. Kagome looked up at him. His eyes were showing anger, suspicious, and curiosity. She sighed, "Before you came to the river, I met with Naraku. He said something about him watching a little game. I didn't understand what he meant by that though." Inuyasha crossed his arms in front of chest, "so you're thinking that this might have something to do with Naraku's game plan then." She nodded, "yup."

Just when Inuyasha was about to say something, they both sensed something coming at them from above. So they quickly dodged at whatever it was. Not soon later, a huge explosion exploded where they were both standing before, leaving a huge burnt mark. They quickly looked up to see who did that, but saw nothing. Nothing was there in the sky. "Kagome, are you alright?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome answered, "Yeah, I'm fine. But where did that come from?"

"I don't know. All I know is that we should be-,"

He didn't get to finish his sentence because he was hit from behind, making him skid on the ground a couple of feet away from Kagome. "Inuyasha!" Kagome called out to him. She was about to run to him until she sensed something sharp like a sword coming from behind. Quickly ducking down, the slash passed over her head. Kicking behind her, her foot came in contact with a stomach. She heard someone oomph, but when she got her balance back up, no one was behind her.

Kagome let her senses roam her mind, trying to find the enemy. She heard Inuyasha groan a little, but knew that he would be alright. "Inuyasha, be careful. Our enemy is invisible," said Kagome. She saw him nod his head from her peripheral vision before concentrating back on finding where the enemy is.

The aura was getting more demonic, making the air around them heavier. But that didn't stop them to stay on guard. Inuyasha had his hand on tetsusaiga, ready just in case. While Kagome just stayed still, leaving many openings for their enemy to strike. She has her eyes closed, listening to her surroundings. Everything was quiet. Then there was a rustle that came from her right. Her right ear flickered, but still didn't move. Then there were more rustles and Kagome could feel a light pounding of fast running feet from the feeling of the ground from her feet.

A light swoosh came from behind her. She quickly took that chance and slashed at their enemy, "Soul Ripper!" Her claws didn't get anything, but air. But the thing that she did succeed was that she was finally face to face with the enemy. It seemed Inuyasha also quickly caught on because when he heard her shout her attack, he quickly looked to see. Kagome eyed the enemy. The enemy looked almost like Juromaru except that he didn't have shackles on him and he was wearing battle armor instead of those kimonos, with a sword on his hip.

"So it would seem that you sensed me. Clever," said Juromaru look-a-like. Kagome flexed her hand, claws becoming sharp, "what do you expect from a half-demon?" He didn't say anything before Inuyasha's swords clashing with another. Quickly to see what happened, Kagome's eyes widen when she saw another Juromaru look-a-like, that is a girl, battling him. But her looking was soon interrupted when she felt a sharp object piercing through her stomach. She coughed, "damn, I should have known there would be two of you."

He quickly took out the sword from her, making her fall to one of her knees. "Kagome!" exclaimed Inuyasha. Inuyasha quickly swung tetsusaiga at his opponent, but she quickly jumped away and landed next to the other Juromaru look-a-like. He quickly ran to stand in front of Kagome, his fang bared at them. They smirked at the half-demons. The boy Juromaru look-a-like spoke, "I am Minomaru and this is my twin sister Juramaru. We are one of Naraku's offspring's and this place is our territory."

"Like he told you earlier, Naraku wanted to watch a little game. The game is the game of death. The both of us versus both of you," said Juramaru. Kagome grunted when she tried to stand, "and if we win?" Juramaru shrugged, "then you win." Minomaru then said the last thing that both half-demons didn't expect, "but one of you will be override by your demon blood, making you forget and just want to kill." They tensed, but Inuyasha soon growled, "That won't happen." The twins smirked again and said in unison, "you'll never know. Now let's get this game going!"

Juramaru quickly blasted Inuyasha with an electrical bolt, sending him couples feet away from Kagome. Kagome on the other hand, her wounds were already healing thanks to her priestess power, and dodged Minomaru's sword that was aiming for her head. Growling a low growl, she flexed her bloody claw and swung, "Crescent blades!" All three of the blades headed straight for Minomaru, but he deflected them with his sword. He then positioned his sword for stabbing, "Dance of the Thousand Needles!" She couldn't really dodge this attack because his sword started stabbing her from all sides. She screamed from the pain.

When it was over, Kagome fell onto the ground on her knees and hands. She started gasping for air. The attack pierced her vital points and non-vital points, making her body shook from pain. Minomaru laughed, "Is this really the Black Half-Demon that everyone so much is afraid of? You're nothing but a weakling!" He then laughed some more. Something snapped. Something snapped inside of Kagome.

While Minomaru was still laughing, he didn't notice that a blue light soon surrounded Kagome. When it became bright, Minomaru stopped laughing and turned to look at her. Kagome brought her hands up as if she was holding onto a bow and arrow. Not soon after, a bow and arrow was made from the blue light into Kagome's hands. She concentrated her powers, just like how her mother taught her when she was little, and when it was at the right maximum, she let go of the arrow. The blue arrow shot like lightning.

Minomaru barely dodged the arrow, _'damn, I didn't see that one coming,'_ thought Minomaru. Kagome smirked, "don't think you just got lucky yet." She swung her right arm as if to bring something back. Wondering what she was doing, Minomaru looked behind himself. His eyes widen when he saw that her arrow was coming back towards him. Kagome watched as he started running away from her arrow that was following him. When he had enough of the chase, he pulled out his sword and swung at it. But Kagome didn't let him slice it, "Arrow Splits!"

The arrow burst into many arrows and pierced right into Minomaru from all sides. Just like how he did it to Kagome, but hers is a lot worse since it was a purification arrow. Minomaru screamed from the pain, catching Juramaru's attention away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha took that chance of distraction and swung tetsusaiga. He didn't get much of hit besides hurting Juramaru's shoulder. She screamed, jumping couple of feet away from him, and held onto her now bleeding shoulder.

Kagome walked towards Minomaru, who was gasping for a much needed air. "Let's finish this," said Kagome. She pulled her clawed hand back and swiped at him. But her hand was deflected back when Minomaru protected himself with his sword. He swung his sword at her, but was soon caught by her hand. He smirked, making Kagome frowned in confusion.

"Fire Impulse."

Minomaru's sword soon got engulfed in flames, burning Kagome's hand. She quickly dodged when he swung his flaming sword at her. Jumping a couple of feet away from him, she waved her hand to get rid of the burning sensation. "Okay, I didn't expect for that to happen," said Kagome. Once the burning sensation disappeared, Kagome dodged Minomaru's burning sword when he swung it at her. Just when she was about to dodge another of his attacks, she heard something swishing from behind her.

Quickly ducking by laying on the grass on her stomach, the swishing sound appeared to be another sword and pierced right through Minomaru's chest. He screamed before falling onto his knees and bursting into flames. A scream soon came after when Minomaru turned into ashes. Looking at the one who screamed, her eyes widen when she saw that a sword also pierced into Juramaru's chest. She then burst into electricity, leaving nothing but dust and ashes.

Inuyasha sheathed his sword before jogging up to Kagome. Kagome just kept staring at the place where Juramaru died, trying to register what happened. "Where did the swords come from?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha shrugged, "I don't know, but it's weird that it was aim for the twins instead of us." Frowning, Kagome started to think why it happened. Naraku wanted them dead and watch the game. But instead the game was quickly over when both twins died. Unless, the game just started.

Her eyes widen and was about to warn Inuyasha. But she was too slow because the little floating island that they were standing on started to crumble. "Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed, trying to reach for him. Inuyasha also tried to do the same, but to no avail. There was soon no more land under their feet, making them plumaged down into the darkness below them.


	31. Chapter 30

**Hello everyone! I am very sorry that I couldn't update very fast. It's just that I have been doing so much cleaning and moving stuff all week and weekends that I barely get to update. I promise I will try to update soon though. And I was kind of debating whether I should make a doujinshi of this fanfic or not. My friends really wanted me to and was wondering if all you fans would like it too. If you do, than it will be made. Thank you!**

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes just to see a bush and grass. Pushing herself off the ground, she saw that the bush went on forever from both sides. There was even another bush behind her that was the same as the one in front. She scratched her cheek, 'is this some kind of maze?' Interrupted by a screech, Kagome got into a defense position and looked up. A bird, that was similar to the one that swallowed the use to be shikon jewel, flew towards her with its mouth open.

She cracked her knuckles before clawing it in half. The demon bird's corpse collapsed onto the ground, dead. Sighing, she looked at her surroundings again, making sure that there were no more demons around. Seeing that the coast was clear, she started to wonder where Inuyasha was. 'Did we get separated when we fell? Just hope he's okay,' thought Kagome. She started running through the maze, hoping to try to at least cross path with him.

While running, she saw that there were more demons flying towards her. She quickly slashed through them, not stopping. Kagome was soon met with a dead end, but there was an opening towards the right. Running to the right, she was soon met with hundreds of demons. "Why do you all keep appearing? Why can't you all just disappear?" exclaimed Kagome, using Soul Ripper on them. Kagome didn't want to waste anymore time as it is. She was having a feeling of fear in the pit of her stomach and knew that something happened to Inuyasha.

Kagome came upon another dead end. Growling, she was about to turn back around until the bush to her left opened a road for her. Not caring whether it was some kind of trick or not, she ran. She didn't know how long she was running, all she knew is that every corner she turns to there would always be demons there to meet her. She was getting sick of it and wanted to burn all of the demons that were in the maze to crisps. But she knew that, that was just wishful thinking.

She soon came across another dead end. Having enough with the dead ends, she was about to use Soul Ripper on the bush to tear it down until it suddenly vanished. She quickly stopped when she saw that she was in some kind of clearing. Keeping her guards up, she slowly walked forward. There was nothing there besides the wave of grass. But not too soon, she felt her feet sink into the ground.

Quickly jumping away from whatever that was making her sink, a huge black goop shot up from where she stood. It soon took a form of some kind of giant. Her eyes widen when she recognized what it was. It was the guardian of the dead. She hasn't seen one since she was tortured and forced to stay in the netherworld. Her thoughts were soon turned to the object that was inside it. Looking at it closely, Kagome saw that it was Inuyasha. She paled, she knew that he was unconscious because his eyes were close, and also knew that if she didn't get him out of that guardian soon, he was going to die.

A chuckle was soon heard next to the guardian. Kagome quickly looked to see who it was. Her eyes narrowed when she saw that it was Naraku. "Naraku," Kagome sneered. She couldn't really see his smirk, but she knew he did, "Kagome, how was your little trip running here? Did you notice how every corner you turn, there would be more and powerful demons?" He was right, Kagome also noticed. She knew how it was so weird that every corner she turned there would be more demons and some of them seemed a bit stronger. But she didn't really care because all she cared about was getting to Inuyasha.

Naraku chuckled, "I see you have. I'll tell you my game now. My game was for you to run here, killing every demon that crossed your path. But also is to make you exhausted." She growled, "what for?"

"Why to make Inuyasha kill the one person who he truly loves. Now, that he no longer harnesses any feelings towards Kikyo."

"You're an insane person you know that Naraku! You always toy with others emotions. Especially love. Why is it that, that is the only emotion you love to toy around with? Is it because you were never loved? Or is it that you were rejected to make yourself turn into an insane half demon who loves to toy with others love life?"

After her little outburst, Naraku only laughed, "Rejected? That is a very powerful word to say Kagome. But unfortunately, you're wrong. I just love to make you and your friends suffer and live miserable lives." Kagome growled and was about launch herself at him until he snapped his fingers, "now, why don't unleash Inuyasha's demon blood to kill you?" She quickly snapped her head away from him to look at Inuyasha.

The guardian took Inuyasha out of him and threw him towards her. He slammed into her, making the both of them roll harshly on the ground. When they finally stopped, Kagome quickly pushed Inuyasha to lie on his back. She noticed that he was still breathing. Sighing in relief, Inuyasha's eyes quickly opened. Kagome didn't noticed what happened because she soon felt an immense pain that ran from her stomach all the way to the right of her neck.

Leaning down on the ground with only her arms and legs supporting her, she gasped for air, trying to remember what happened. Then she saw that her torso was bleeding and that she was clawed from her stomach to her neck. She was snapped out of it though when she heard a growl that was all too familiar. Slowly looking up, her eyes came in contact with blue eyes. Her breath hitched in her throat. The only word that could form from her mouth was, "no."

Inuyasha growled a lot louder and tried to attack her again with his now bloody claws. She blocked the pain away from her mind and jumped heavily to her right. His claws slammed into the ground where she once was. Heavily standing up, Kagome started to focus her powers onto her injury. It started to take the pain away, but she knew that she can't let anything impact there or else it will just keep being re-opened and slows the recovery.

Getting into a defense position, Kagome got ready for Inuyasha's next attack when he launched himself at her again. She quickly grabbed onto his wrist, when his hand was close to her, and flipped him over her shoulders. He slammed onto the ground, not flinching from the impact.

He then raised his bloody right hand and used Blades of Blood on her. Kagome got out of the way just in the nick of time. She watched as he flipped himself up and just growled at her, readying to attack. Looking at her peripheral vision, she saw that Naraku was watching in amusement. Amused, that she was going to get killed by Inuyasha.

She really wished that she could kill him so badly, but she kind of couldn't because she was busy trying to stay alive and not getting killed by Inuyasha. Her vision was snapped away when she felt something hard impact her from behind, making her fly a mile away from where she stood. She skidded on the ground for a while before she halted. Heavily breathing, she looked up to see what the heck that hit her from behind.

When she saw that it was the guardian, she growled and swiped some blood from her torso, onto her claws, and swung her arm at it, "Crescent Blades!" It sliced through the guardian but since it was dead, Kagome didn't have any chance of winning against it. Breathing heavily, she stood to stand back up, but was soon landed back onto the ground because Inuyasha slammed into her. She coughed up some blood and knew that her wounds were reopened again.

A large hand soon grabbed Kagome onto the neck. She didn't bother to look at who it was because she instantly knew that it was Inuyasha when she tried to breathe. His hand started to squeeze her neck, making Kagome quickly trying to pry his hand off. She could hear Naraku laughing in the background, watching in amusement on what is happening.

Kagome gritted her teeth together. While one of her hand was holding onto his wrist, she uses her other hand to clasp her blue necklace. She knew that if she were to use the jewel, Inuyasha would have his senses back. But for her, she would have less control of her demon blood. She was scared of having her demon blood controlling her. But since it is to bring Inuyasha back, she'll do. So fully grasping the jewel, she ripped it off from her neck and made the jewel touch Inuyasha's forehead. A bright blue light lit from the jewel and engulfed the both of them.

When the light disappeared, Inuyasha's eyes flashed back to their golden color and instantly dropped Kagome. Kagome collapsed onto her knees, coughing and trying to get some air into her lungs. Seeing this, Inuyasha quickly tried to grab for her, but stopped immediately when he saw blood on his hands. He knew in an instant that it was Kagome's because the smell was overpowering.

He pales and tried to reach for Kagome again, "Kagome?" A low yet large growl came from Kagome. Inuyasha backed away a bit, but still tried to reach for her. He called her name again, "Kagome?" Her growl became louder and in an instant, she snapped her head up and glared at him. His breath hitched in his throat when he saw her eyes. Her eyes were back to being red.

The last words he heard before she attacked were, "get away from me."

* * *

**It would seem I have a fan that really likes my story and her user is Supply and Demand. She asked me if she could make a doujinshi from my story and I agreed. So please check her's out: Willawalo1997 dot deviantart dot com / / gallery**

**Please review and thank you!**

**P.S.**

**When I finish my doujinshi of Half Demon Kagome. I will tell you all. :)**


	32. Chapter 31

**Hello! I think I'm going to end this story with a couple of more chapters before ending it. It was really great that I have so many others who liked this story. And once I'm finish with this, I'll try to edit some stuff the best I can haha. Well hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Inuyasha didn't have enough time to dodge so he waited for the impact. But it didn't come because a huge boomerang came in between them, stopping Kagome from hurting him. He looked towards where the boomerang had come from and saw that it was Sango, riding on Kirara with both Miroku and Shippo. "Inuyasha, are you alright?" exclaimed Sango. They landed in front of him before they all got off of Kirara. Inuyasha nooded, "yeah I'm fine, but-," he was interrupted when a loud howl and groan was sounded. They all turned to look and saw that Sesshomaru had caught down the guardian of the dead in half with tensaiga. The body collapsed onto the ground before vanishing into the ground.

After sheathing tensaiga, Sesshomaru turned to look at them, "where is she?" They were all confused at first before quickly remembering about Kagome. "Kagome!" exclaimed Inuyasha. He frantically tried to find her and his eyes landed on her. She was on the ground in pain. Everyone knew that she was fighting her demon blood by the way she was writhing in pain and growling. Her claws dug deeper into the ground, as if to hold onto something. Then a laughter was heard, a very dark and evil chuckle. They all turned to the person and saw that it was Naraku. They all quickly got into a defense stance while Sesshomaru just stood there, looking at him. "My, I wonder how you all have come to find this place. This place is in another dimension, I'm surprise you all even found where we were all are," said Naraku, with amusement in his tone. "Naraku. You bastard! What did you do to Kagome!" exclaimed Inuyasha, baring tetsusaiga at him. Narauku chuckled, "me? I didn't do anything besides watch. Besides Inuyasha, whose blood do you think is on your claws? Who do you think inflicted the injuries on Kagome?"

Inuyasha knew the answer and he knew that he will never forgive himself for harming her. He snapped out of his thoughts when a ferocious growl came from Kagome. They all turned to look at her, cautious to see what would happen. The growl died down before being replaced with laughter. Then she looked up, making everyone flinch, besides Sesshomaru, a little from her piercing blood red eyes. She looked at every one of them and they were all guardedly ready in case she decides to hurt them.

When her eyes finished looking at all of them, she quickly looked at the last person, which was Naraku. Then, quick as a flash, she disappeared from her spot. The gang instantly got on their guard and tried to find where Kagome is going to appear from. She didn't appear anywhere around them, until they heard a growl from where Naraku was. They all quickly turned their heads to look and saw that Kagome has pierced Naraku through his stomach. Of course, Naraku being Naraku, he just chuckled, "is that suppose to hurt me? Because it doesn't." Kagome smirked, making Naraku stop laughing. She quickly pulled her hand out of his stomach before severing his head from his body. The body started to disintegrate into ashes, revealing a puppet with a strand of Naraku's hair. Kagome stepped on the puppet with her foot, breaking it in half even more.

Everyone thought that Kagome still had her senses, but when she looked at them, she growled at them. She raised her arms up before slashing it down at them, attacking them with Crescent Blades. They all quickly dodged it. Inuyasha tried to call out to her, "Kagome!" But his call was futile because she kept attacking them with the same attacks. Sesshomaru then saw something that was missing, "Inuyasha, where is the necklace that was around her neck?" Inuyasha looked at him before dodging and looked back at Kagome, "what necklace?" Sesshomaru swiped the Crescent Blade with his poison claw, cutting it in half, "the necklace that she wore around her neck. That necklace is the necklace that is supposed to suppress her demon blood." Inuyasha stopped when he heard that information. 'So the necklace was supposed to suppress her demon blood? Then why does it go haywire?' thought Inuyasha. He was brought out from his thinking when Miroku tackled him, "watch out!"

They both fell onto the ground. Inuyasha instantly pushed Miroku off before standing back up and turned to look at Kagome. She was growling at them, eyes showing nothing but blood lust. He has never seen this side of Kagome before. Sure her demon blood has gone haywire sometimes, but this was different. She was growling instead of yelling or talking. That's when he knew that Sesshomaru was right. They needed to find that necklace so that they could suppress her demon blood back down. Even if it was only a little, at least she has some control of it. He quickly yelled, "Sango! Try to see if you can find a necklace! It should be around here somewhere." Sango looked at him as if he was crazy. He just growled, "Just, do it! It suppresses her demon blood!" She quickly nodded her head and started looking for it while dodging Kagome's attacks at the same time.

Having enough of the random throwing attacks, Kagome went to attack Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru comprehended that she would attack him next since he was the strongest out of all of them. Poison claws ready, he instantly blocked her attack. Her claws were almost close to touching his face. His poison claws sank into her wrist, making her skin burn. Kagome seemed like she didn't care because she instantly smiled before kicking him on his torso, back flipping, and landed on a crouch. Sesshomaru stumbled, but didn't mind the kick. He watched as the burn that he has made on her wrists started to disappear very quickly. Kagome started to laugh again, waving her now heal wrists at him, "surprise surprise." Her talking caught him and everyone caught off guard. Sango has already found the necklace and was now holding it in mid-air because she too was caught surprise by Kagome's sudden talking.

Kagome looked at every one of them and started to laugh, "just because I finally talk doesn't mean that anything. I'm still going to kill every one of you." Hearing that, snapped everyone out of their shock. Sango quickly threw the necklace at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha!" He quickly caught the necklace in his hand and he saw that Kagome has seen it. She waved a finger at him, "tsk tsk Inuyasha. You shouldn't be holding that." He growled, "And why is that?" She smirked before readying her claws, "because you just made yourself my next target." She launched herself away from Sesshomaru and towards him. Inuyasha readied himself and blocked Kagome's claws with his own. He intertwined his fingers with hers while trying to hold her still, "come on Kagome! I know you're still in there! Fight!" Kagome growled before kneeing Inuyasha in the stomach. Inuyasha felt the impact but he still wouldn't let her go. He knew that if he were to let go, she would use one of her attacks on him.

She growled a lot more loudly and tried to pull away from him. But it was no use, he wouldn't let go. He knew he had only one shot to bring her back. So he quickly let go of one of her hands, while still holding onto the other, and grabbed the necklace. She didn't quite get enough time to dodge away before he made the necklace touch her chest. The chain on the necklace quickly clasped itself around her neck, illuminating a very bright blue light once more. Kagome's scream was heard.

Once it was gone, Kagome started to collapse. Inuyasha quickly held onto her. He could see that she was very exhausted. Especially from the fight that she had to endure from him. He held her bridal style before turning to look at the others, "how did you guys manage to get here?" Miroku answered, "well, you two were taking much too long when you both left. So we all thought that something happened. Which we were right and Sesshomaru seemed to have noticed something around the area where you both disappeared. So he asked Jaken to open up a portal by using the two head staff." Inuyasha then asked, "So how are we going to get out of here?" Sango pointed up, "through the same portal where we came from." He looked up and saw that there was indeed a portal. It was a circle with flames around it, shaping it.

He looked back at them, "so how are we going to get out of here?" Just when he asked that question, Ah and Un came flying in. Inuyasha knew that Sesshomaru must have called them. Landing next to him, he put Kagome on first before climbing on and holding onto Kagome closely to him. When they were all ready, they all set out to leave the dimension and back into their world.

* * *

**If there are some of you who don't want this story to end, then please vote if you want a season 2 after this haha. I don't really mind since I had fun making this story. And I'll be making another Half-Demon Kagome story. But it is call Ka90me. Hopefully I get a chance to start on it. Anway, thank you for reading!**

**Please Review. Thnx!**


	33. Chapter 32

**I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating for a veeerryy long time. School has been busying me lately and I barely have any time to type any of my fanfics.**

**Welp anyway, here it is! A long awaited chapter. Hope you like!**

* * *

Flying out of the portal, they all landed next to Jaken who was still holding up the portal. When he saw that all of them have finally got out of the dimension, he stopped using the staff of two head and instantly started running towards Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru! Are you-" He didn't get to finish his question because Rin quickly ran past him and accidently bumped into him, "Lord Sesshomaru! I'm so glad you're alright!" Sesshomaru glanced at her before looking back at Kagome, who was still unconscious in Inuyasha's arms.

Inuyasha got off Ah Un and carefully move Kagome in his arms so that she isn't in pain. Looking back at the others, he was about to tell them for all of them to head back to the campsite until Kagome moved. Quickly looking down at her, he watches her as she slowly open her eyes. Everyone seems to also have noticed and watched. Eyes fully open, Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was carrying her bridal style. She blushes a little shade of pink but tried to hide it by asking, "May you put me down Inuyasha?" Inuyasha saw the small blush and was mentally amused, "I'm not putting you down Kagome. You're badly hurt."

She scoffed, "I'm fine." Jumping out of his arms, she softly landed on the ground. "See? I am perfectly fine," said Kagome, spreading her arms out to show them that she was fine. Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes at her, "prove it." She tilted her head with a question mark over her head, "you want me to take off my haori and show you my chest?" He instantly blushed when she said that, "t-that's not what I meant!"

"If you don't mind," said Miroku with a bright smile on his smile and a hand half raised. Of course, both Sango and Inuyasha beat him to the ground. His arms and legs twitched like a squashed bug, "h-how cruel. I was only joking." Sango fumed, "well that wasn't a joke to joke about." Quickly recovered, Miroku put his hands on her shoulders from behind and rubbed his cheeks to hers like a cat, "oh come on Sango, you know I was just kidding." Sango blushed red because of the audience that was watching. Of course, as quick as that blush has come, she instantly beat him into a pulp again when he started touching her butt. Shippo jumped onto Miroku's twitching body, "you're an idiot you know that Miroku?" Shippo couldn't really hear what he said because Miroku's face was in the ground, making him mumble.

"Shippo, it's best if you stay away from that lecherous monk. You might catch his pervertedness," said Sango, who was standing at least five feet away from Miroku with her arms cross and back towards him. Shippo instantly jumped off Miroku and ran to stand behind Jaken, "no way! I don't want to become like Miroku!" Jaken scowled at him and the both of them started arguing about Shippo hiding behind him.

Kagome sweat dropped at the scene until she winced in pain. Putting a hand on her, still not healed wound, she collapsed onto the ground on her knees. Inuyasha noticed, "Kagome!" He quickly went to her side. Kagome breathed heavily, concentrating on her pain. 'Looks like my wound isn't heal all the way yet,' thought Kagome. Inuyasha softly held Kagome by her shoulders just in case she might collapse.

Concentrating, Kagome use her purification on her wound. However, for some reason, her powers didn't work. She was about to try it again until her vision started to blur and was about to collapse onto the ground, forward. Of course, she didn't hit the ground, instead got pulled back and into Inuyasha's chest. She still couldn't see anything, for her vision was still blur, when she felt Inuyasha lift her up, bridal style again.

"You see, I told you that you weren't fully healed. So right now go to sleep and rest," said Inuyasha. Kagome was about to refuse but she knew that he wouldn't let her so she slowly fell asleep. When Inuyasha knew that she was finally asleep, he sighed before looking at the others. Sesshomaru just watched, both Rin and Shippo was bothering Jaken, while both Sango and Miroku stopped their love bickering a while ago when they both saw Kagome collapsed. Slowly standing up with Kagome in his arms, he gestured for them all to go back to camp.

"How dare you brats-"

"Jaken."

Jaken stopped when he heard his master call his name. He turned to Lord Sesshomaru, "y-yes Lord Sesshomaru?" "Stop arguing and come," said Sesshomaru, following the Inu gang. Jaken quickly tried to catch up to him, "o-of course Lord Sesshomaru."

While they are all walking towards back to the camp, Kagome started to dream about her past. The past that she wishes, she could forget about forever.

~Kagome's Dream~

Darkness. That was the only thing that she can see. She knew that she was chain and caged up for her arms were bleeding, shackles shackled on her ankles, a metal collar tightened around her neck, and there is nothing to see besides the dark.

Whenever someone comes to visit her, they would always blind her with the strong vision of the light from the torches that they carried, scorching her eyes from the brightness for her eyes were only use to the darkness. She has never cried in pain for she was already in pain. Her body was numb from the so many of blood loss. The only that did came good from her loss of blood was not being able to feel cold or hot.

Kagome had her eyes closed, not asleep yet not awake at the same time. That is, until she heard the sound of a door being opened and closed. She felt her ear flicker a little bit before slowly opening her eyes, in case of the torture of the light from the torch. However, when she halfway opened her eyes, she noticed that there were no light, no nothing. Though she saw nothing, she knew and felt that there was something or someone there in the darkness with her.

She moved her shoulders and feet a bit to adjust her defense position as however possible, her chains clinking and clanging when they hit the rocky floor and wall. Hearing something move, almost like a movement of clothing, Kagome slowly breathe through her nose. Just when she thought that that something or someone wasn't going to do anything, she relaxed just a bit, until she went back into her defense position when she heard a chuckle, a very dark chuckle.

"I see you can still move. Very impressive indeed," said the person, who was still in the dark. Kagome tried her best by giving a low growl, "what do you want? You've captured me, it's not like I'll be getting out of here yet." The person chuckled, "very true. However, as you said, you won't be getting out of here _yet_. I still need your powers."

"Like I'll ever let you have it!"

The person chuckled once more, "who ever said that I _want_ your powers? I said I _need_ it." She softly coughed from the lack of water that she has never gotten, "what do you need my powers for?" Hearing its dark laugh, Kagome took this chance to try to search for it in the dark but it was weird, because the voice sounded as if it was everywhere. That is, she saw a pair of blood red eyes staring right at her in front of her.

She felt a shiver run down her spine when she made direct eye contact with the person. The person's voice sounded with amusement with every word when it answered her question, "your powers have the ability to give either a demon or a human to be immortal and so in order for me to gain it, I need your powers."

"W-what are you talking about? I don't have that kind of power! My power is only for purification."

"Ah, I guess your mother didn't tell you. You see, you are still very young. Just a child whose powers have not yet matured. That is why you do not know about anything about it."

Kagome was sad that her mother didn't tell her about her power and yet, here she is, hearing something new about her powers from a dangerous person no less. Heck, she doesn't even know if the person is human or a demon. However, smelling the person's scent, she can tell that it was a demon. "How do you know all of this?" Kagome asked, curious on knowing how this person even knew.

She heard its voice closer to her now, "that is because I have been watching you ever since you were little. I knew your power was different because it was powerful, even powerful than your mothers." Her eyes widen at the last information, "what do you mean? My powers can't be powerful than my mothers. My powers are weak compare to hers."

"Like I said, you are still but a child. You're powers have not yet been matured. When you grow older, that is when your true power is reveal. So until then, I want to watch you wither in pain."

Kagome wasn't able to ask anymore before she saw a very bright red light consume her body, shocking her insides. She screamed from the pain for it felt like thousands of knives are cutting her into pieces.

~Back with the others~

It was already night and everyone was sitting around the fire, planning on what they were all going to do next. "I don't get it, why would Naraku be interested in Kagome now, now that she has become a half demon?" asked Shippo. Sango shook her head, "I don't know Shippo, but I have to guess that it probably has something to do with Kagome's past."

"Sesshomaru, I remember you calling Kagome the Black Half-Demon. Why did you call her that?" Miroku asked curiously. Sesshomaru didn't hesitate when he answered him, "65 years ago, before Kagome disappeared, she was a pawn to a demon, a demon that wanted to control the entire world. The demon had many demons by its side but the most out of all of them was Kagome that stood by its side. She emitted a dark black aura around her, which earned herself the name Black Half-Demon."

"But that doesn't make any sense! 65 years ago, Kagome was only a kid. So how can she…" Inuyasha trailed off. "She was being controlled. I don't know how she escaped, but she managed," Sesshomaru finished. Everyone was silent after hearing this. The silent was soon broken when a huge and powerful growl is heard from the hut where Kagome was resting in.

"Kagome!"

Everyone quickly went towards the hut and was about to go and see if Kagome was all right until the entire hut suddenly got destroy. They all covered their eyes from the debris and harsh wind that came from it. Once the wind died down, they all felt a very strong demonic aura. Quickly, when the wind fully died down, they all looked to see. Gasped was heard from every one of them besides Sesshomaru who was focusing on the problem.

There, where the hut use to be, is Kagome surrounded with a very dark demonic aura. "Kagome!" Inuyasha called out her name, but she didn't respond. Kagome was still, not moving nor making a sound. Her eyes were void of nothingness. No emotions, no nothing. Inuyasha cautiously took a step forward, "Kagome?" Again, she did not answer.

Suddenly, she raises her arm, as if she is getting ready to claw them. All of them quickly got into a defense position in case that really did happen. However, she did nothing. Her arm was still raise. That is, until the strong demonic aura suddenly disappears. Kagome started to collapse once it vanished completely but she didn't fully hit the ground for Inuyasha quickly dashed forward and caught her.

The gang jogged up to them, while Sesshomaru was taking strides. Inuyasha turned Kagome so that she is facing him. He saw that she was asleep, though the pain on her face was very much visible. Just when he was about to stand up with Kagome in his arms, he felt a prick on his neck. Slapping at the spot on his neck where he felt the prick at, he looked to see what it was that bit him and just to see that it was old flea Myouga.

"Myouga! What the heck are you doing here?" asked Inuyasha, holding Myouga between his thumb and forefinger. Myouga tried to get out of Inuyasha's grasp but failed so he mostly flailed, "Please let go of me Master Inuyasha." Inuyasha let him go and Myouga jumped onto his shoulder before sitting himself down and crossing his arms. He then looked down at the unconscious Kagome. "Hmm, it would seem that the battle is going to start once again," said Myouga.

Inuyasha perked at that, "what do you mean Myouga?" Myouga didn't look at Inuyasha when he answered, instead he kept staring at Kagome, "The battle that happened 65 years ago. It will soon start again once Kagome's powers have matured." He then looked up at Sesshomaru, "but this time, we will have to be ready without an army." Sesshomaru nodded his head. "The battle that happened 65 years ago? Wait, you don't mean…" Miroku trailed off. Myouga nodded his head, "it means that Kagome will once again be controlled."

A loud growl was soon heard from Inuyasha, "like hell I will let anything happened to Kagome. Especially when they are going to control her of her own will." Myouga was about to say something until Sesshomaru interrupted, "Inuyasha, do you know of the Black Dog Clan?" Inuyasha nodded, "I don't know much, but I do know that that was Kagome's old Clan." Sesshomaru didn't say anything anymore so Myouga took this chance to speak, "well unfortunately, that is still Kagome's clan." "Then why is there no one that knows her looking for her?" asked Sango. Myouga heavily sighed, "That is because her clan, the Black Dog Clan, were all killed."

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter! And hopefully you readers will like the next chapter also.**

**Thank you! **


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Everything was silent when Myouga told them of what happened to the Black Dog Clan. "W-what do you mean that they were all killed?" asked Shippo, frightened. Myouga closed his eyes, "the one that controlled Kagome, killed the entire Black Dog Clan because the demon wanted her. The demon knew that he couldn't get Kagome for she was protected by many of her father's soldiers." "If the demon only wanted her than why kill all of them?" asked Sango, unconsciously petting Kirara. Myouga sighed, "I don't know Sango. I have been wondering about that for a very long time now and nothing has come up for the reason why the demon would kill them all."

"Why does the demon even want Kagome?" Miroku asked, curious more and more about Kagome's past. "From what I'm guessing, it's probably for her powers because when the demon took her, her powers haven't matured yet," said Myouga. "What do you know about the Black Dog Clan anyways Myouga?" asked Inuyasha, clutching Kagome closer to him. Myouga was about to answer until Kagome's soft voice spoke, "the Black Dog Clan was a very powerful and protected clan."

Everyone quickly looked down at Kagome who smiled a small smile at them, "if you all want to know so badly, I can tell you about the Black Dog Clan and about my past if you all like." Shippo ran and stood next to her, "Kagome, you should keep resting. You aren't better yet." She smiled at him and petted him on the head, "don't worry Shippo, I'm fine." He gave her a warily look but nodded anyway.

Kagome sat up, wincing when her wound brought her pain a little, and looked at all of them. She took a breath, "well, where you all want me to start?" Jaken spoke, "well you can tell us about the Black Dog Clan since I have never even heard of them before." Kagome nodded, "well, like I said before, the Black Dog Clan was a very powerful and protected clan. The reason why you have never heard of us is that we tend not to involve ourselves with the outside world. Sure we have some invasions and demons attacking us, but the clan would always fight and protect the members."

"Then what about your past? Why did the demon want you that he killed off the Black Dog Clan?" asked Shippo. This question made Kagome sadly look down at her hands. Inuyasha instantly hit Shippo on the head, "ow! What was that for Inuyasha?" He looked up to see Inuyasha growling at him, "just shut up." Shippo was about to ask why until Kagome spoke ahead of him, "no, it's alright Inuyasha. I was going to tell you anyways." She took a deep breath before she started, "it all started when I was four."

Flashback

The weather was bright and beautiful. The sky didn't have any clouds in sight nor was it too cold or too hot for when the sun beat down, the wind cooled them off. Little four years old Kagome was outside on the training grounds, training with her mother. She was still learning how to use a bow and arrow. "Now Kagome, I want you to focus on the center of the tree and release the arrow okay?" said Kurami, leaning close to her while pointing at the tree's center. Kagome nodded before focusing and releasing the arrow. A small blue light emitted from it, making it sparkle while it flew and landed straight into the center of the tree. Happy that her arrow hit the mark, Kagome happily look at her mother.

Kurami smiled down at her and pat her on the head, "that was excellent Kagome. Just keep practicing and you'll be very strong one day." "Will I be as strong as you mother?" Kagome asked happily. Kurami was about to answer until a voice beat her to it, "you'll be a lot stronger than your mother." Kurami scoffed while they both turned to look at the person, or demon. The demon had long black raven hair with silver eyes. He was wearing clothing's that were similar to Inutaisho's except that his shoulder armor was smaller and his clothes and armor were black with white streaks.

Kagome beamed and ran towards him, dropping her bow and arrows, "daddy!" Inukurai laughed, picking Kagome up and throwing her up in the air, making her laugh. Kurami scolded him, "dear, don't do that to her. You'll hurt her." Catching her after when he threw her up in the air the fifth time, both him and Kagome looked at her, "aw come Kurami, you know I will never hurt her." Kagome giggled, "yeah mommy! Daddy will never hurt me."

"See, even Kagome agrees with me."

Kurami sternly looked at the both of them, back and forth, before crossing her arms in front of her chest, "I doubt that. You hurt her when you were training her." "That's because I need Kagome to learn how to protect herself," Inukurai reasoned. He then wave his hand in the air before Kurami even got to say anything back, "anyways, I was wondering if you let me take her to mother's and father's place." When Kagome heard that, she excitedly starts to bounce in her father's arm, "Grandma! Grandpa! I want to go see them!" She giggled when she couldn't wait to see her grandparents. Kurami glared at him, making him flinch from her scary glare and look away.

Kagome didn't understand why her father did that when her mother gave him the scary look so she decided to copy him and look away too. "You know how I feel when I don't see Kagome near me," said Kurami. Inukurai and Kagome looked at her, giving her the puppy eyes, Kagome's ears lay flat on her head. It took all of Kurami's will power to not fall for those cute puppy stares, especially from her own daughter that is still four. _'I swear she is getting all of his bad habits'_ thought Kurami. She sighed before grumbling, "alright fine, but I want her back safe and sound alright?"

Inukurai fist pumped in the air, Kagome doing the same thing, though she has no idea what it meant so she just went along. He kissed his wife on the cheek before bolting towards the grandparents place, "don't worry! She'll be fine with me!"

While he was running, Kagome giggled as the wind tickled her face. Inukurai smiled down at her, "hey Kagome, want to run on your own towards grandma and grandpa's house?" She smiled and nodded, "I bet I can run faster than you daddy!" His brighten in happiness when he heard her challenge, "oh yeah, don't forget, daddy is the fastest demon there is." Giggling, she hopped off from her father's arm and ran farther from him, "than I guess I'll be the first to beat you!" Inukurai was shock when he saw her run faster than him, but not until he accepted his own daughters challenge and the both of them started racing each other.

They were both almost there and Kagome was still in the lead. Though Inukurai knew that he could beat her, he decided to let her win. Besides, he wanted to make sure that she doesn't get hurt. Finally getting out of the forest, the both of them made out into a clearing. The clearing contained a very huge waterfall and a small hut next to it. Kagome turned around at her father, "I beat you daddy! I beat you! Now I'm the fastest." Inukurai chuckled as Kagome jumped up and down.

"Now what do we have here? A granddaughter and a son coming to see us."

Inukurai went to hold Kagome's hand before looking at Inumaru and his mother, Honoka. He bowed his head at them, "hello father, and mother." Kagome quickly let go of her father's hand and ran towards her grandparents, "grandma! Grandpa!" Both Inumaru and Honoka laughed as they both picked her up and squash her in a hug between them. Kagome laughed and pretended to need air, "Grandma, Grandpa! I can't breathe! I think I'm going to die." Her father and grandparents laughed, "Now we don't want our granddaughter to die on us. We want to see her all grown up," Honoka giggled.

Kagome smiled before looking at her, "I'll be as beautiful as you and mother one day won't I?" Honoka smiled at her and pat her on the head, "of course." "What about me? Don't you want to be as handsome as me?" Inukurai said, puffing his chest out. Kagome stared at her father, "how can I be handsome daddy? I'm a girl. A girl can't be handsome. They can only be pretty." This made him deflate, "well, I guess that's true, if you want to be handsome like me than you'll have to be a boy." She quickly made a disgusted look before sticking out her tongue at him, "eew! Boys are yucky." Both Inukurai and Inumaru gasped, "What? We aren't yucky."

"Yes they are. They always think that they're stronger than girls."

They all chuckled when she said that, "if boys aren't strong than how can they protect the girls?" asked Inumaru. Kagome thought for a while before answering, "Girls can train and fight too. Just like me!" Giggling, Honoka put Kagome down, "alright now Kagome, go and play with the fish at the waterfall. We'll come and get you once we're finish with grown up talks okay?" She pouted, "aww, but I want to be here with you all. Besides, I can be a grownup also." Honoka was about to reason with her until Inukurai interfered, "it's fine mother, she can stay. Besides, I'll have to tell her something soon about it anyways." Sighing once more, she nodded her head and handed Kagome back to her father.

Once she was in her father's arm, all happy tension quickly disappeared and it became a serious atmosphere. "So son, what news do you bring for us this time?" Inukurai sighed, "Remember the demons that I have been telling you that have been around our borders?" He nodded. "Well, they seem to have increased their number of army." Honoka gasped, "Do you know what they want?" Looking at his mother he nodded, "they all want Kagome. They want her powers." They were silent then. Kagome was confused. Confused why the demons would want her power, so turning to look up at her father, she was about to asking him until she got scared by her father's serious look. She stuttered, her mind not cheerful anymore, "f-father, why do the demons want my powers? My powers are weak while mothers are far more powerful than mine."

Inukurai looked down at his daughter, softening his features a bit "they want your powers because they know that one day, when you are old enough, your powers will become a lot stronger than your mothers." She whimpered, "but why me?" He sighed before shaking his head, "Anyways, from what I know about my men, it would seem they might strike tonight." This made both Honoka and Inumaru's eyes widen in surprise, "but that's so early." He slowly nod his head, "I know, and from what I think, I think their leader wants to kill us, the one whose always protecting Kagome closely, out of the way so he can capture her easily." Kagome's tiny hands fisted her father's clothing before whimpering, "I don't want you to die. I don't want you, mommy, grandma, or grandpa to die."

He sadly held her tightly to him, "I know Kagome, but when there is life, there will always be death. You can't escape from it forever." She softly nodded her head, crying softly for she knew that she is going to lose her entire family and clan in one night. "So what are you going to do?" Inumaru asked, wrapping his arms around Honoka's waist protectively and sadly looking at Kagome. Inukurai shook his head, "I know we won't win, but the clan and I are willing to sacrifice our lives on protecting Kagome." Inumaru nodded his head approvingly of the answer that his son has given him.

"Alright then, we should head back and be ready."

Leaving the clearing, they all ran back to the castle where Kurami patiently yet worriedly waited. Upon arriving back, Kurami was already outside when she has sensed them all come back. Sadly getting out of her father's arms, she ran towards her mother with tears still freely falling, "mommy!" Kurami hugged her tearful daughter. She instantly knew that Inukurai has told their daughter. Looking up, she saw Inukurai looking at both her and Kagome with sadness but the biggest one out of all was the love that he was showing in his eyes.

Still crying, Kagome looked up at her mother, "mommy, I don't want you or anyone else to die." Hugging her daughter closer to her, she too tried not to cry, "Kagome, even if we all do die, you should know that we will always and forever be in your heart. We will watch over you from the sky and stars. Now come on, you said that you're a big girl now. So don't cry anymore okay?" Clutching her mother tighter, Kagome sniffed once more before wiping the left over tears away and looked at her with a sad yet a little happy face.

Kurami softly smile before Inukurai took one of Kagome's hands, "come Kagome, I need to train you and give you something afterwards okay?" Kagome nodded her little head. When they arrived at the training area, her father started training her, using her instincts that he had left her when he left her in the small forest alone in their back yard. It took them a while to finish their training and when Inukurai realize that Kagome will be all right on her own when the clan is to be destroyed, he knows that she will survive on her own.

After when training was done, Kagome was panting really hard. Though, she knew that it will become a lot harder when she has to survive on her own. Kurami walked towards them with something that was covered in a cloth. Kagome stared at it in curiosity yet excitement. "mother, what is that?" Kagome asked while pointing at it. Kurami smiled, before handing it to Inukurai. He took it out of his wife's hand and walked towards Kagome, bend down on one knee, and held it out in front of her.

"Kagome, though you are still so young and yet you have become so powerful, both your mother and I decide to give you a necklace."

He moved the cloth on top aside to reveal a deep blue that has a tint of black on the edges and a little silver inside that made it look star like. Kagome's eyes widen, "its pretty father." He smiled, "this necklace will forever protect you Kagome. When you wear this, just think of us, your family. We'll always be there by your side no matter where we are." She looked up at her father from the necklace, "you promise?" He chuckled, "yes, I promise." Smiling brightly, she jumped and wrapped her small little arms around his neck, hugging him, "thank you daddy!"

After the little gift and training, Kagome decided to have as much fun with everyone as much as possible before the night was to come. She even did one thing that both her father and she have never done. It was to prank both her mother and grandmother with slime but unfortunately it back fired on them because they both knew what they were doing so they both made a prank of their own by having a bucket of slime over the sliding doors. So when both Kagome and her father opened the door to throw slime at them, a huge wishful of slime slimed them both, making both Kurami and Honoka laughed. Kagome and Inukurai both took a bath together, trying to wash the nasty scent of the slime off them because it was overpowering their noses.

So after all of the event happened, time passed by in a blink of an eye and it is already night. Kagome was sitting in one of the rooms with her grandparents and mother while her father was out with the army, leading them. It was quiet for a very long time until it was broken by screams, snarls, and growling. Shaking in fear, Kagome hugged closer to her mother. The screams and growls were so loud that Kagome wanted to block her hearing from it. There were many running footsteps out in the hallway from their room, snarling everywhere. Just when she was about to whimper and have enough of the sound, it stopped.

Everyone's breath instantly stopped. No sound was made throughout the room. They all then started to wonder what has happened. Did they win? Or did they lose? That is, until the door to the room quickly swung open, revealing Inukurai. But there was something wrong. Inumaru, Honoka, and Kurami knew something was off about him. But unfortunately, Kagome forgot to use her senses so she just happily tried to run to him, "father!" Kurami instantly stopped Kagome and hugged her close her. Kagome frowned, confused why her mother wouldn't let her hug her father, "mother? What's wrong? It's father. It's daddy." Kurami quickly shook her head, "that's not your father Kagome."

Inukurai took a step forward, "what do you mean? It is me." Inumaru growled and quickly stood protectively in front of his family, "no. You are not my son. His stench wouldn't smell of our clan's blood!" Kagome flinched from her grandfather's tone. _'Our clan's blood? He has our clan's blood on him'_ thought Kagome. She took a sniff in the air and knew that her grandfather was right. The man in front of them wasn't her father at all. He was an imposter. Kurami instantly picked up her bow and arrows and pointed it at the Inukurai imposter, "who are you! Reveal yourself now!"

He laughed before his silver eyes started to glow black. "Your right, I'm not Inukurai at all. My name is Fuzen, the demon that wants your daughters' powers!" They all slowly backed away from him, "what did you do to my son?" Honoka exclaimed. Fuzen chuckled and was about to answer until he got slashed from behind. Smelling the scent that she knew, Kagome beamed, "father!" Inukurai was panting, covered in many of the demons' blood that he has slain. Walking towards them, he bends down in front of Kagome and Kurami, "are you both alright?" Kurami nodded, "yes we are, but you aren't." He shook his head, "don't worry, I'll be fine."

Just when Kurami was about to retort, a slash and a thump was heard behind them. Quickly looking, Kagome's eyes widen when she saw her grandmother's body lying down on the ground, dead. An evil chuckle was heard, "that's what you get for having your back turn." Two huge growls were soon heard and then an explosion of two greater demons transforming into their demon forms, "FUZEN! HOW DARE YOU KILL MY MATE!" Inumaru exclaimed. Fuzen evilly chuckled, "your fault for not looking out for her." The three of them fought while being in the tiny and no more roof room.

Quick as a flash, Fuzen somehow quickly killed them while they were in their real form. "Father! Grandfather!" Kagome exclaimed, trying to reach for the both of them. Inukurai was looking at her with half lid eyes before they fully closed. Kurami screamed, "No! INUKURAI!" Furiously looking towards Fuzen, she dangerously glared at him while picking up her bows and arrows. Pushing Kagome little ways behind her, she created a barrier. "No mother! Please! Don't leave me too!" Kagome cried, desperately pleading her mother not to be killed also. Kurami looked at her over her shoulders, "don't forget Kagome. Do not, I mean ever, forget that we will always watch over you. Never take the necklace off." With that said, Kurami started to fight Fuzen by shooting arrows after arrows at him. She knew that her powers will never be enough and hope that Kagome will fully live her life.

When she ran out of arrows, she quickly threw her bow away and started to chant spell after spell. Fuzen dodged all of her arrows as if it was nothing and deflected them as if they were flies. Fast as lightning, he stood in front of Kurami, her widen in shock, "goodbye, Priestess Kurami." Sticking down his sword at her, she fell limp on the ground and the last words that were to leave from her lips was Kagome's name. Looking at all of her families dead body that lay around her, Kagome knew, she knew that she have never had this power inside of her, her family would still be with her now and demons would never have attacked them.

Hearing Fuzens evil chuckle snapped her out of her daze, "your family and clan were going to die sooner or later. And you want to know whose fault it was? It was yours. This whole entire thing is your entire fault. You will only and forever bring bad luck around you. Everywhere you go and try to make friends or family, don't ever forget this, they died because of you. You and your wanted powers." His laugh and the words that he has said echoed throughout her mind, numbing her entire body. _'This is my entire fault? They died because of me?'_ thought Kagome. Just then, something snapped inside of her, making her see black.

End of Flashback


End file.
